Love at Divergent High!
by PMakepeace98
Summary: Tris is starting a new school called Divergent High. This is the story of her life at this new school (and her life after), where she meets new friends, finds love. Her parents are rich and famous and are hardly ever home. Fourtris all the way! Love divergent! Rated T due to minor swearing and possible lemons! Know the plot is overused but I like it!Review! I don't own Divergent!
1. New school, new friends

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 1: New school, new friends and the same annoying brother

I wake to what has to be the most annoying sound in the world. The sound of my alarm clock. The clock that tells me that it is time to wake up, at SEVEN in the morning. The clock that will forever be my least favourite thing in the World.

I roll onto my side and smack my arm down on the button that makes the noise stop. But, I don't get out of bed. I lay there, on my side, looking at the wall. My new bedroom is huge. My new house is huge. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. There are ten bedrooms, that all have an en-suite, there are also five bathrooms. One huge kitchen. One huge dining room. The huge living room. A library full of more books than I have ever read, and I read a lot of books. An indoor swimming pool. With a sauna and a hot tub big enough for like twelve people. A utility room. Three offices. A conservatory. A huge garden that has an outdoor swimming pool. A summer house that includes a living room, kitchen, downstairs toilet, three bedrooms that all have en-suites, two bathrooms and a smaller indoor swimming pool. A garage that fits all of our eight cars in it. In the house there is also a huge closet full of all my mothers' clothes ranges. She keeps a load of them here just in case. I love it. Though it is all a result of my parents being filthy rich. I mean my mum, Natalie, she's a world famous actress, a singer, a model and a fashion designer. And my dad works very high up in the government. Sometimes he even works with the President, who I have met by the way. He's actually a really nice and funny man. His family is nice too.

We have just moved to Chicago because my mum decided that she wanted us to move. Though, my parents are hardly ever home with us. When I say us I mean me and my brother, Caleb, he is ten months older than me…

There is a knock on the door. Speak of the devil.

"BEATRICE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET YOURSELF READY! SCHOOL STARTS IN A HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES!" He screams. He is the second most annoying thing on this planet.

We are starting a new school today, called Divergent High. He is super excited about it, he loves school. Which I think is completely crazy because I hate school, every single person I know that is our age hates school, except from him. It's annoying. We are just beginning our junior year and already I want it to end, I haven't even been to school yet. Well, since my old school in Florida where I did my sophomore year. But he already loves it.

I roll out of my bed and hit the floor with a slight bang. I groggily stand up and walk into my en-suite. I take a quick shower, blow dry my hair, curl my long, blonde hair, and brush my teeth before cleansing my face and putting on some of my moisturiser. I then dress in some plain black leggings and put my white bra on before my white crop top that has coloured flowers on it. I then put on some foundation, eye liner and mascara as well as some pink lip gloss before walking back into my bedroom and sliding on my black flats that have a small bow on the front of them and grabbing my black leather jacket of my king sized bed, I put it on and pick my school bag up off the floor and put my plain gold earrings, spray some of my favourite perfume onto my self, put some deodorant on before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to find my brother, Caleb, sitting on one of the bar stools next to the large island we have in the kitchen. He looks at me with an annoyed look on his face. He is wearing a smart light blue shirt that is tucked into his black trousers. He is also wearing a dark blue tie and his shoes are smart, black and polished.

I walk over to the island and take a chocolate chip muffin off the plate and take a bite into it.

"Why the hell did you take so long, Beatrice?" He asks.

"One, call me Tris. Two, I only took an hour, we have half an hour to get to school and it only takes ten minutes to drive there. And three, Why are you complaining?" I retort.

"Fine, Tris. But we have to get there early so we can actually be there on time." He says.

"Caleb, we're going to be fine. Stop making a fuss out of EVERYTHING." I say.

"Can we leave now?" He asks.

"Fine! What car are you taking?" I ask him.

"I'll take the BMW." He says.

"Okay, I'll take the Ferrari." I say before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I take the keys of the Ferrari out of the bowl and leave the house, with the muffin in my hands. Luckily the Ferrari is in the drive so I don't have to go in the garage. I unlock the black car and get in the drivers' seat, shutting the door of the car behind me. I put the key into the ignition and start the car. I take a bite of the muffin before putting the car in reverse and pulling out the drive way and start driving to school.

When I pull into the parking lot I stop the car in one of the spare spaces and finish my muffin before getting out of the car and grabbing my bag from the back seat, shutting the door of the car behind me as I walk into the main entry way of the school. Everyone is staring at me as I walk.

I walk over to the reception desk to find a woman sitting behind it, she is drawing something on a piece of paper. She is hunched over as she is drawing so I can see that she has a tattoo of some sort of bird on her back. She has dark brown/black hair. "Excuse me." I say. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Tori, what can I do for you?" Tori asks.

"My name is Beatrice Prior; you can call me Tris though. I'm new here." I answer.

"Okay," She puts down her pencil and stands up. She walks over to a file that is on the shelves that are behind her. She comes back and sits back in her chair. She opens the file and looks through it. She pulls out a piece of paper and holds it out to me. I take it. "That is your timetable and your locker number and house are written at the top."

"House?" I ask, confused.

"You know that test you did a few weeks ago…" She trails off, I nod. "That was to determine what house you should be in and what classes you should do. You got three houses but we chose the one we thought you would fit into more. We have put you in Dauntless, which is full of the more sporty, brave, reckless people. I'm Dauntless too. You should get going, lessons are going to start soon and you have to get your stuff out of your locker. Everything you need is in your locker." Tori says.

"Thank you. See you around Tori." I say, she nods before going back to her drawing. I walk away, trying to find my locker, which is number 64T.

As I'm walking I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." A female voice says. I look up to find a girl around my age with mocha coloured skin.

"It's fine. I'm Tris." I say holding my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Christina. You're new here aren't you?" She says shaking my hand twice before smiling at me.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find my locker." I say.

"What's the number of your locker? I'll help you find it." She says.

"It's sixty four T." I say. She smiles brighter.

"That's right next to mine. What's your schedule?" She asks. I give her my timetable and she scans through it. "Oh my god, we have all of the same classes. We're going to be besties!" She squeals. "Follow me, I'll take you to your locker." She says before walking away. I follow her.

When we get to my locker I put in the code that is on the top of my timetable and it opens. I get out all the necessary books for the day and shut it again. Christina leads me to homeroom. "So, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You could hang out with us after school as well." Christina asks.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great!" I say, I'm glad I have made a friend and would possibly make some more.

As we walk to homeroom I'm thinking that this is going to be a great year!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this and I will update as soon as I can! Please review. This fanfic will include Fourtris and you will meet him and the rest of the gang in the next chapter. I will update my other stories soon, I promise, I just really wanted to get this one up. Being in year eleven means that I have had a load of coursework and exams to do. Though I finish school next Friday and will only have four exams after that, then I will be done. So I will be able to update regularly, and will be able to update the others. Please review!**


	2. Meeting the gang

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 2: Meeting the gang

We enter homeroom to find a mass of students sitting around, talking and laughing. The teacher isn't in the room yet. Christina leads me to a table in the back of the room which has six seats. Four of them are already occupied. Christina sits in one of the spare seats next to a boy. The other spare seat is next to another boy, but this boy looks hot. Actually more than hot, he looks amazing. "Well Tris, are you going to sit down?" Christina says and everyone at the table turns to look at me. The hot boy has these amazing blue eyes and you can see his abs through the t-shirt he is wearing. I nod and sit down in the spare seat. The boy is staring at me. I turn to look at him and smile, he smiles back. For some strange reason he looks familiar, but I shake that feeling off.

"So, Christina, are you going to introduce me?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Tris this is Will, Uriah, Marlene and Four. Guys, this is Tris, she is new here." Christina says, pointing at us as she says our names. So, the hot guy is called Four, well, it's original. I like it.

"So, Tris, where are you from?" Will asks me.

"Well, I have to move around a lot. I was born in Washington but I moved here from Florida." I tell them.

"Oh, what's it like in Florida?" Christina asked.

"It's hot. It's quite fun. School was terrible though, hated it. My brother on the other hand loves school." I say.

"What do your parents do?" Marlene asks.

"Uh, my parents are AndrewandNataliePrior." I say quickly. I don't want to make friends just because of who my parents are.

"Wait, what?" Uriah asks me,

"My parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior." I say more slowly. These guys seem like nice enough people. They all stare at me in awe. "What? It's not as nice as you think. Yeah, we have a nice house, but they're hardly ever home, we have to move around a lot. I hardly ever get to see them." I say. The bell rings for homeroom and the teacher walks in. We have Tori, the woman that was behind the desk in reception. She sits behind her desk and looks at us all.

"Right, as it is Monday I will allow you to just sit and talk." She says and everyone starts talking again.

"So, what do your parents do; guys?" I ask them.

"Well, my parents are lawyers. Will's parents are doctors. Uriah's mum is a policewoman. Marlene's mum is a nurse and her dad is a security man. And Four's dad is the mayor of Chicago." Christina says. Four stiffens up when she mentions his father. I wonder why.

After ten more minutes of idle chit chat the bell rings and Christina and Uriah lead me to first period, which in our case is English literature.

The day passes by quite slowly, the classes were so boring. It is lunch time now and Christina is leading me to the cafeteria. When we get there; there are huge crowds of people scattered around the hall. Christina leads me to the line to get hot food, which at the moment isn't that long and we get to the front after a couple of minutes. There is a wide range of different foods ready to be eaten. I pick up a hamburger and some fries.

"Tris, you have to get some chocolate cake. It is amazing!" She says, excited about the cake.

"Okay." I say before picking up a slice of cake, putting it on my tray of food and following Christina to the table where a big group of people sit. I recognise Four, Will, Uriah and Marlene but no one else. Yet again there are only two spare seats, one next to Will and one next to Four. Christina takes the one next to Will so that leaves me with the seat next to the smoking hot Four. I sit in the seat next to Four and start eating my hamburger.

"So, are you going to introduce us Christina?" A boy that looks a lot like Uriah asks.

"Oh, right. Tris, this is Zeke, who is Uriah's older brother, Shauna, who is Zeke's girlfriend, and that is Lauren and Lynn. Guys, this is Tris." Christina says, pointing to us as she says our names.

"Hey Tris. Nice clothes you have on, where did you get them?" Shauna asks.

"Thanks. My mum brought them for me, I don't know where though." I say.

"Her parents are the legendary Andrew and Natalie Prior." Uriah says. They stare at me in awe.

"Wow!" Zeke says right before his phone buzzes. He gets it out of his pocket and reads something, he looks sad as he reads it. "Guys, you can't come round mine tonight. My mum and dad are busy. Tonight is officially cancelled." He says and everyone around the table looks sad.

"You could come to my place!" I say and they all look at me with bright smiles on their faces. "I mean, my parents aren't home and my brother is going to a friends' house for the night, so we'll have the place to ourselves. You can even sleep over. We have spare clothes and everything." I say.

"Are you serious?" Uriah asks, excited.

"Yeah. We have enough room, and there are many things to do, we have alcohol, and I can do a barbeque, if you want." I say. Everyone nods. "Well it's sorted then." I say.

We finish eating our lunch, all talking about what we are going to do at my house. We talk about many things before the bell rings and we all go off to our lessons. It turns out that me, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will and Marlene all have music so we go to music and sit at the table in the back of the room, all of the other students are already in there.

After a few minutes the teacher walks into the room and stands at the front of the class. It is Tori, again. "Tori teaches music, and art and has tutor. Just so you know." Four whispers in my ear. I nod and look at Tori again.

"Hello class, I'm guessing you all know about the battle of the bands competition in a few months, if you don't then ask someone to explain it to you. The principle, Mrs Matthews, has asked us to pick out two bands, from each class, to go up ahead other bands from other school in Chicago. So, today you are going to get in your bands and play a song to the class. Then we will decide which ones from this class are going through to the competition. Let's get started. You have twenty minutes to practise then we'll be watching." Tori says and everyone starts working.

"Right, which one of us is the best singer?" Uriah asks.

"Well, we haven't heard Tris sing, so we wouldn't know." Christina says.

"Can you sing Tris?" Marlene asks me.

"A bit. My mum kinda taught me." I answer.

"Tris will be the lead singer then." Zeke says.

"No, I am not being lead singer." I say.

"Yeah, you are. If your mum taught you how to sing then you are going to be good." Zeke says.

"Fine." I say. "What song are we going to do anyway?" I ask.

"How about Burn by Ellie Goulding?" Will suggests.

"Can you sing that Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, I can sing pretty much anything." I answer.

"Sorted then." Uriah says.

"Marlene and I will do back up singing." Christina says.

"Okay, I'll do the drums." Uriah says.

"Four and I will do the guitars." Zeke says.

"I'll do the keyboard." Will says.

"Sorted." I say.

"Let's do this thing!" Uriah exclaims.

Twenty minutes later and it is our turn to perform. So we take our places on the make shift stage and start playing.

"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting loco to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn

We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can't put it out out out

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn"

The whole class cheers and claps at us. Even Tori is clapping and smiling. We go back to our seats, all smiling and laughing.

"Oh My God! Tris! You were amazing!" Christina yells.

"Thanks." I say, blushing. I look away from her and back to the front of the room where the next group is getting ready to perform.

After that we just sit there and watch everyone else perform. Some of them were quite good, others not so good.

About ten minutes before the end of the lesson everyone had performed and we had all cast our votes on which band we wanted to be in battle of the bands. Tori was sat behind her old looking wooden desk, counting up the votes.

After a few more minutes she stood up with a smile on her face and walked so she was right in front of all of us. She looked around at us. "Well done all of you. You all did amazing performances, but, I am happy to announce that we have two bands with the most votes and shall be going on to do the battle of the bands." Tori says.

"The first band going through is… Tris' group!" She says happily and our whole class starts clapping and cheering at us. We just sit there with huge smiles on our faces. Uriah and Zeke are giving each other a bro hug, which personally, I think is quite cute. "The second group to go through is… Peter's group." She says, not so happy this time. Everyone stops clapping and I wonder why.

"Why isn't anyone clapping?" I ask Four.

"Because Peter and his little gang are the school bullies. They pick on everyone, even people twice their size. I suggest you stay away from them." Four whispers in my ear. The feel of his breath on my neck tingles my skin and makes me feel alive, in a weird way.

"Why did people vote for them then?" I say.

"Because people are scared of them." He says. I nod.

After another five minutes the bell rings and we all leave to go to our next class, which is History for me, Christina, Four and Zeke.

The rest of the school by drags on quite fast, faster than it did before lunch anyway, and it isn't long before we are all on the way to my house. Me driving my Ferrari in front and them following me in their cars.

I wonder how this is going to turn out.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews from the last chapter, it means a lot to know you like my writing. And so you know, I do want writing to be a part of my future. I have started planning and writing a book trilogy, and another book which is just a stand-alone book. I also have wrote films and TV show scripts, a director is interested in my script for a TV show about a group of teenagers and their life through sixth form. As I said in the last chapter I will update my other fanfics soon it's just that I am in year eleven and have had a load of course work to do, and now I have like 9 more exams to do. Though I finish school on Friday and I will be able to update more frequently after then, on this and my other stories. I am also disabled and I don't have much time to update at the moment, but I will start updating more frequently soon. I promise. If you have any questions feel free to message me, or put it in your review and I will answer during the next story. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Realising, games and sleepovers

Love at Divergent high

Chapter 3: Realising, games and sleepovers

When we arrive back at my house we all pull our cars, or motorbikes in Four's case, he still looks familiar but I can't quite pin-point where from, anyway, we pull our vehicles into the driveway. I get out of my Ferrari and walk to the door. When I have unlocked the white door I look back to find everyone standing in a line, staring at my house in awe. "Are you guys going to come in or what?" I ask them, they all look at me before running into my house. I enter the house and shut the door behind me. I lock it and put the keys in the bowl on the table in the hallway.

Everyone else is rushing around the house, looking at everything and they are still mesmerised by the place. I laugh and head into the kitchen to grab myself a drink of orange juice and I make a chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich because I'm hungry and everyone else is busy looking around. I sit at the Island, on one of the bar stools, eating and drinking whilst everyone rushes around.

After about twenty minutes I have finished eating my sandwich I put my plate and empty glass in the dishwasher and turn it on. Everyone enters the kitchen then and looks at me with looks of amazement on their faces. "So, what do you guys want to do?" I ask them.

"Can we play truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Okay. If you want we can play it in the summer house that is outside, there's a swimming pool in it, and it is fully equipped with everything we'll need for the night." I say. They all nod. "Okay, what do you guys want for dinner because if you want a barbecue or something I will have to take the food down there and use the barbecue near the summer house instead of the one that is on the patio outside this house." I ask them.

"I want a barbecue!" Uriah exclaims. Everyone else nods.

"Okay." I say. I get some bags that we keep from our shopping trips and put some of the burgers and sausages in them. I also put the rolls into another bag. As well as some salad stuff and some crisps. "Do you guys want to help me with this?" I ask. Four, Will and Zeke step forward and take a bag each. I get my home made potato salad out from the fridge, and the coleslaw, and the ketchup and we all head down to the summer house, which is actually quite a trek away from the actual main house.

When we get there me and the guys that helped me carry the stuff put the things on the large table outside the summer house, which looks like another house. The table is large enough for twelve people to fit around it. There is ten of us, me, Four; Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Lauren. "When do you want the barbecue, now or later?" I ask.

"Now, I'm hungry." Uriah says. Everyone nods in agreement; I think they are still too amazed by my home to say anything.

"Okay." I say before heading over to the large silver barbecue that waits on the patio.

When I get to the barbecue I open the small cupboard at the bottom to get the bag of coal. I lift it up and rip the top open. I remove the silver racks from the barbecue and put them on the smaller table next to the barbecue. I then pour in some coal and use the lighter that is also in the cupboard where the coal was, to light the coal and get it working. When the coal is properly alight I put the racks back on and wait for it to heat up more. I unlock the door to the summer house and I go to the kitchen to get the tongs and other appliances that are used in a barbecue. I also get plates and cutlery and other things I may need. I get the fizzy drinks out of the fridge and get the glasses out of the cupboard.

As I am doing this Four enters the room and comes up to me.

"Hey. Do you need some help there?" He asks.

"Yeah please." I answer. He picks up the plates and drinks and glasses and I wonder how the hell he feels familiar. I pick up the trays and appliances and cutlery I need and follow him out of the summer house. He puts everything he is carrying on the large table and I do to. Before taking the trays and tongs and other things to the barbecue and putting them on the smaller table. "Four, could you bring me the meat please?" I ask. Everyone else is sitting around the table, chatting away to each other. Four nods and brings me the bag of meat. He places it on the smaller table and gets out the packs of burgers, I open them and out the burgers on the rack to start cooking.

As they are cooking, Four stays with me and I feeling of his presence is familiar. I look at him to find that he is staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him.

"I'm trying to figure out if you remember me. If you remember us. Trissy." He says and at the sound of my old nickname I remember. I remember everything from when we were little. We used to be best friends, until he had to leave me. I look at him in amazement.

"Toby?" I ask. He nods with a smile on his face. I smile at his before flinging my arms around his neck and holding him tightly. He holds me around the waist, tight, like he doesn't want to let go. I don't want him to. "I missed you." I tell him.

"I missed you too." He replies. "I'm so sorry I left you, I will never leave you again, I promise." He says and I can't help but smile more. I also remember the last thing he ever told me… "I love you, Trissy." He said before kissing me on the lips and leaving me.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving me?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I love you more than anything and it pained me to leave you. I will never do that again, I promise, I will always be by your side." He says, I smile and pull back so that I can see his face. I love him too, I always have, and I always will.

"I love you too." I say, he smiles and pulls me in for a kiss, we kiss passionately for a few minutes before someone taps my shoulder and I pull away to look at who tapped me. It was Christina, she looks shocked, and so does everyone else in the group.

"What's going on here?" Christina asks.

"We'll explain it to you later. I have to cook our food." I say. She nods and walks back to the table. Four stays with me as I cook our food.

Two hours later and we are all sitting in the living room of the Summer house, in a circle, some of us on the sofas, others on the floor. Toby and Christina are sitting on either side of me on the three seated sofa. The barbeque was fun and tasty, if I do say so myself. Now we are getting ready to play truth or dare.

"What is the punishment for not doing a truth or a dare?" Will asks.

"We could take a shot; you said you have alcohol don't you Tris?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, but what about school?" I ask.

"Well we'll stop playing before anyone gets too drunk and do karaoke or something instead." Zeke replies.

"Okay. I'll go get the shot glasses and some vodka, if that drink is all right with you guys." I say. They all nod and Tobias follows me into the kitchen where I get ten shot glasses and two bottles of vodka. I put the glasses on a tray and Tobias carries those back into the living room whilst I take the bottles of vodka. We put them on the coffee table in the centre of the circle and I give everyone a glass and pour some vodka into each one before taking my seat back on the sofa into between Tobias and Christina. "So, who's going to start?" I ask.

"Me!" Uriah screams as his hand shoots into the air.

"Okay Uriah, you can start!" I say. He squeals a high pitched squeal before looking around the circle and lingering his eyes on Zeke.

"Zeke bro, truth or dare?" Uriah asks his brother.

"DARE!" Zeke shouts.

"Okay, Tris, do you have hot sauce?" He asks me, I nod. "Zeke, I dare you to down a whole bottle of hot sauce." He says to Zeke.

"I shall do this dare, Tris get me the hot sauce." Zeke says and I bounce up from my seat and head into the kitchen, grab the hot sauce from the cupboard and run back into the room, giving it to Zeke before sitting back in my seat.

Zeke takes the lid off the hot sauce and chugs it down. After a few seconds he goes pale and looks like he is going to be sick. "URIAH, YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Zeke says as he stands up and runs to the toilet. After a few seconds we hear retching coming from the toilet and we all burst out in fits of laughter.

After about ten minutes Zeke comes back into the room looking terrible, he is sweating and everything. He sits back in his seat and looks around the circle. His eyes land on me. "Tris, T or D?" He asks me.

"Truth." I say.

"Pansycake!" Uriah exclaims, everyone looks at him.

"What does Pansycake mean?" I ask no one in particular.

"It's meant to be a huge insult except no one uses it any more, except Uriah." Toby tells me.

"Anyway, Tris, what happened earlier between you and Four? We need details." Zeke asks.

"Well, Four and I were best friends when we were younger. But he left me. I remembered him and I also remembered that he told me he loved me and kissed me before he left. At the barbecue he told me he loved me and I told him I love him and we kissed, and that is when you guys interrupted." I say.

"So does this mean you and Four are a thing?" Christina asks me. I look at Tobias and he leans into me.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I forgot to ask earlier." He whispers in my ear. I smile at him and nod.

"Yeah, we're a thing." I say to the group and they all look at Tobias and I, shocked. "Let's get on with the game. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask Christina.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to let Zeke and Uriah give you a makeover." I say. She drinks her vodka and pours another glass ready for if she has to drink again.

"Will truth or dare?" She asks Will.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to tell them." She says and Will looks as if he knows what she is talking about.

"Christina and I are dating." Will says and everyone, including myself, looks at them, astonished.

"Congrats." I say.

"Wait, if we are all saying who we're in a relationship with, I must say Marlene and I are dating." Uriah says.

"So are Shauna and I." Zeke says. Lynn and Lauren just sit there, saying nothing.

"Can we just get on with the game?" Lynn asks.

"Shauna truth or dare?" Will asks her.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." Will says. She stands up and so does Zeke, they walk into a little closet that is by the front door, it is where we keep some coats and jackets. "SEVEN MINUTES START NOW!" Will shouts and it isn't long before we here moans.

It is now eleven o'clock at night and everyone except Tobias and I have gone to bed. The game of Truth or Dare was quite fun although none of us got completely drunk. Lynn and Lauren are the most drunk. In the end we didn't do karaoke as it was too late. I stayed down here to clean up and Tobias decided to stay and help.

We are now sitting next to each other on the sofa, in a comfortable silence. "Do you want to know why I left you?" He asks me. I look at him and nod. "My dad forced me, he said that I shouldn't be hanging around with you too much as you aren't good enough for me. But what you didn't know about me when I was a child was that he abused me, he still does." He says and I look at him, shocked. He then takes of his t-shirt and turns so his back is towards me. I see scars and cuts and bruises. Marcus, his father, the Mayor, did this too him.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for. I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you too." I say before leaning in and kissing him, passionately. It isn't long before we are laying down, him topless and on top of me. I pull back. "We shouldn't go too far right now." I say.

"You're right. Just so you know, I am never going to push you into anything you don't want to do." He says.

"Good. We should go to bed, we have school tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, I'll sleep down here." He says.

"No, come sleep with me. It's been a while since I could be near you and I don't want to let you go." I say.

"I don't want to let you go either." He says.

We walk upstairs and get in bed in the room that was left spare after everyone else decided where they were going to sleep. We kiss and say our final goodnights before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Just to let you know with my other fanfics I will start updating them after Friday as Friday is my last day of school and I won't have exams for another two weeks. I will update this one as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I was also wandering if one of the girls should get pregnant any time soon because I was going to make at least one of the girls get pregnant at some point in the story but I don't know if you want it to be soon (within the next few chapters) or a while from now. Tell me what you think**, also tell me who you think should get pregnant if that is what you want, if you don't mind just say that you would like a pregnancy soon but don't give me a name**. I have everything else planned out I just need to know in this case. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. Fun and Problems

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 4: Fun and Problems

It is now Saturday and Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene and I gathered at Zeke's and Uriah's house to discuss what we were going to do for battle of the bands. My first week at Divergent High was actually all right, I had some friends in all of my classes so it was good. Tobias and I are doing good, I found out everyone calls him Four because that is his number on the basketball team, which Zeke, Uriah and Will are also part of. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I all tried out for the cross country team. We all got in.

We are all sitting in Zeke and Uriah's living room, eating pizza and drinking lemonade which was made by their mum and I have to say it is the best lemonade I have ever tasted.

"What are we going to sing for the battle of the bands competition?" Will asks, we all look at him.

"I don't know, why don't we make a list of songs we like and that we can do, then pick from that?" I suggest. They all nod.

"How long have we got to perform?" Christina asks.

"The maximum time is fifteen minutes; you can have anything between two and fifteen minutes." Uriah answers.

"Yeah, a lot of bands do mash-ups or, if there are both boys and girls in the group, they do boys vs girls, then sing a song together." Zeke says.

"We could do that!" Marlene says.

"Yeah, us girls could sing a song then you boys, then we do a song together." Christina says.

"Great, so now we need to think of three songs that we can do together." Will says.

"Do we need to have a theme, or do we get to pick random songs?" I ask.

"We can pick random songs as long as there isn't too much swearing." He says.

"Okay. So let's make a list of some songs we like." I say.

"I'll go get some paper and a pen!" Uriah shouts before jumping up from his spot on the floor and running out of the room.

A few minutes later he runs back in and sits back in his seat. In his hand he holds some white paper and a black pen. "Let's go round in the circle saying a song we like and I will write it down." Uriah says as he takes the lid of the pen and gets ready to write. "Marlene, as you are on my right and you're my wonderful girlfriend, you can go first." Uriah says. Marlene blushes and starts thinking of a song.

"Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding." Says Marlene.

"All of me by John Legend." Will says.

"Happy by Pharrell Williams." Christina says.

"My blood by Ellie Goulding." I say.

"Troublemaker by Olly Murs." Tobias says.

"Who we are by Imagine dragons." Zeke says

"Children of the sun by Tinie Tempah and John Martin." Uriah says.

And that is how it keeps on going, we go around the circle calling out songs we like for another half an hour and then we spend another half an hour deciding what songs we could actually do. Then we spent another half an hour deciding what three songs we were going to do.

In the end we decided the girls were going to go first singing My Blood with me and Christina singing the main bits and Marlene singing back-up. The boys would then follow doing I love you by Wookid with Tobias singing and the others doing back-up. Then we will be doing Find you by Zedd together with Tobias and I singing and everyone else joining in on the 'I will find you' parts. Uriah will be doing the drums all the way through, Zeke and Tobias will be doing guitars, Marlene and Will the keyboards and Christina and I will be singing and I did the stupid thing of telling them I could play the violin so now I am playing the violin whilst the boys are doing I love you. But, I suppose now we know what we are doing we can get on with practising, the competition is in three weeks.

Though, we aren't going to practise yet, we're waiting until we go back to school on Monday.

So, now we are playing a game of truth or dare, we are already a couple of rounds in and it is now Zeke's turn. His eyes land on me. "Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Dare." I answer.

"Okay, as you are an extremely good singer I would like to dare you to sing my heart will go on by Celine Dion." He says.

"Easy." I say before standing up. Zeke puts on the karaoke machine and gives me the mic. He sits down and everyone turns to face me. The music starts.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go 'till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

I look at my friends faces to see that they are all crying, looking at me in awe. I put the mic down and sit back in my seat between Tobias and Christina. They are all watching me. "Are you guys going to stop crying?" I ask.

"That was amazing. You completely ruined my dare." Zeke cries.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say.

"I knew you could sing but that was better than Celine Dion. How the hell can you sing that well?" Christina says.

"Thanks, but I'm really not that good." I say. Everyone looks at me like I have said the wrong thing. "Guys, I'm really not that much of a good singer. This game is getting boring, can we play something else?" I ask, trying to get out of the situation.

"We could play never have I ever." Uriah says as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hands. Everyone nods and wipes their tears away with their hands. "I'll go get the shot glasses and some more lemonade, we haven't gotten any alcohol." Uriah says and he leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back with a tray of shot glasses and a large jug of lemonade. He puts them on the coffee table and sits down; everyone grabs a glass and takes it in turns to pour in the lemonade.

"I'll start." Christina says. "Never have I ever taken any drugs except medicinal ones." No one takes a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex." I say. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina take a shot. I look at them, shocked. "When?"

"In your summer house on Monday night." They all say at the same time.

"Never have I ever eaten a crayon." Tobias says. Zeke who has poured himself another shot drinks it and Tobias smiles at him, and Zeke looks at him angrily.

"Never have I ever read a book and cried." Zeke says and the rest of us take a shot. "What books made you cry?" He asks.

"The fault in our stars." We all say at the same time.

"And the hunger games books." I say and they all, apart from Zeke, nod.

"And many other books." Christina says and we all, apart from Zeke, nod.

The game continues and I learn a lot of interesting and not so interesting things about my friends.

At five in the afternoon Tobias, Christina, Will and I leave the house to go home. I gave Toby a lift in my Ferrari so I am giving him a ride home as well. We get in my Ferrari and drive the fifteen minute drive back to his house.

When I pull into his driveway and stop the car he takes off his seatbelt and looks at me. "Why don't you come in for a bit? My dad shouldn't be home for a while." He asks me.

"Sure." I say with a smile on my face. I take of my seatbelt and we both get out of the car. I lock it and he leads me to the white front door of his house. He unlocks it and leads me into his home.

We walk into the rather large living room that has cream coloured walls and white furniture. We sit on the larger white sofa and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that right?" He says to me.

"Yeah, and I love you too." I say.

"Good. So, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asks me I look at him with a huge smile on my face to see that he is smiling at me too.

"Of course. And where, may I ask, would you be taking me?" I reply.

"It's a surprise!" He exclaims.

"Fine. But you know I hate surprises." I reply.

We sit there for a while in a comfortable silence. "I really need a wee, I'll be right back." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say before removing my head from his shoulder. He stands up and leaves the room, he walks up the stairs and I hear the bang of a door closing.

I sit there for a few seconds, on my own, when I hear the sound of the front door opening. I look around to find Marcus, Tobias' father, staring at me with a look of hatred on his face. He storms towards me. "What are you doing here?" He asks me angrily.

"I'm here because I'm Tobias' girlfriend." I say and I instantly know it was the wrong thing to say. But before I can do anything he punches me with a lot of force. He pulls me up and pushes me onto the floor, hard, so that I am facing away from him. I hear the sound of him undoing his belt buckle and instantly know what is going to happen next. I wait for the lash and it comes, hard. I scream from the pain.

"TRIS!" I hear Tobias shout from upstairs. I can hear him trying to get the door open. More and more lashes come and it hurts. I cry and scream. All I can think about is Tobias and how he has managed to put up with this for all of these years.

Marcus doesn't stop and my vision is starting to fade. I'm losing too much blood. The pain in unbearable.

I hear the bang of Tobias kicking down the door to the bathroom and hear him running down the stairs. After a few seconds the whipping stops and I hear people shouting and fists being thrown. I hear a bang, the sound of someone falling and landing on the floor. I feel someone picking me up and I look up to see the faint outlines of Tobias. "Tobias!" I say, and that is the last thing I say before my vision goes black.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Anyway, I have decided that there is going to be a pregnancy soon, but it won't be Tris. Tris is going to get pregnant at some point in this story but it won't be for a while yet as I have other things I want to do. Just so you know. And when I say a while I mean, a while. I want this to be a long story about their lives in High school and I may do a sequel about them in college, I don't know yet. It is my last day of school tomorrow and after that I only have four more exams and I am done with Secondary school. And I will be going to college in September. So between now and September I will be able to update this and my other fanfics regularly. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions you can PM me or just ask me on your review!**


	5. Hospitals

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 5: Hospital

Four/Tobias' POV

I can't believe Marcus has just beaten my Tris. I hate him. I hate his guts. As I sit here, in the ambulance with Tris who is lying, unconscious, on the stretcher with a bunch of people trying to stop the blood from seeping through the cuts on her back, all I can think about is how much I hate the man that I have to call my father.

Marcus is now in the police station, still unconscious from my punch, waiting to be questioned. I hope to god that he gets arrested and I never get to see him again.

I have texted all of our friends and told them to meet us at the hospital which is about a half an hour long drive from where we all live.

After another ten minutes of the doctors fussing around Tris we arrive at the hospital and Tris is being moved through the hospital, me following behind her but when we get to a certain part of the hospital a doctor tells me to wait in the waiting room and he will come and get me when they're done. No matter how much I refuse he won't give in and I am forced to stay in the waiting room. I sit in a chair in the corner of the room with my head in my hands, trying so hard not to cry.

After a few minutes I am distracted by someone calling my name. I look up and find all of mine and Tris' friends, looking at me with sad faces. They sit down in seats. "What happened Four?" Zeke asks me.

"We were at my house and my dad came home earlier than he was supposed to, I was upstairs, in the bathroom and I heard Tris scream, I knew something was wrong. I finally managed to get downstairs after kicking the bathroom door down and I ran downstairs to find my father whipping Tris. I knocked him out and got to Tris on time for her to say my name and go unconscious." I tell them.

"Wait, your father, Marcus Eaton, the mayor, beat Tris." Uriah asks, shocked.

"He's been beating me for years. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy." I tell them.

"He beats you?" Christina questioned. I nod.

"I have proof; there are so many scars on my back I have lost count. He at the police station now waiting to be questioned. And I hope to god he gets put in prison so that I never have to see the man I have to call a father again." I say.

"Have you told her brother?" Will asks.

"Nope. I don't have his number." I say.

"I have her home number." Christina says before taking out her phone and calling Caleb. After that we just sit in silence, waiting for some news on how Tris is doing.

After thirty minutes Caleb comes in and walks up to me. He pulls me up and pins me to the wall. "What happened to my sister? What did you do?" He shouts.

"I didn't do anything. My father came home earlier than he was supposed to and whipped her with his belt like he does with me. I knocked him unconscious so he couldn't do anything else. He's at the police station waiting to be questioned right now." I tell him.

"Caleb, it wasn't his fault." Zeke says and Caleb lets me go. I sit back down and Caleb sits next to me. And we wait. We wait for news.

After three hours the doctor finally comes into the waiting room and walks up to me. We all stand up and look at him expectantly. "How is she?" I ask.

"I'm guessing you're all her friends." The doctor says.

"I'm her brother." Caleb says.

"I'm her boyfriend. The rest are our friends." I say.

"Okay, well Beatrice has lost a lot of blood; we have to give her some blood transfusions. Luckily the cuts weren't too deep though, if they were any deeper she could have been paralysed for life. But she is still unconscious at the moment and we won't know anything else until she wakes up. From a bruise on her face we can tell that he punched her as well, luckily though no damage was done to her skull. Let's just hope she is in a lot of pain when she wakes up because if she hasn't then that means he has hit a nerve and she won't be able to feel her back, possibly forever." The doctor says and I hate Marcus more and more.

"Can we see her?" I ask the doctor.

"Yeah, you can, but as soon as she wakes up push the call button and some nurses and I will come and check on her." The doctor says.

"Okay. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. She's in room forty six." He says and we all leave to find her room.

When we get to her room we open the door to find Tris, looking sickly pale, lying in her bed with a cannula in her nose, there is a needle in her right hand giving her some sort of nutrients and another in her left arm giving her a blood transfusion. We all look at her in shock. I think I'm going to cry, there are tears welling up in my eyes. My 'father' did this. I turn around, ready to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Zeke asks me.

"I'm going to the police station, I need to see Marcus." I say, he chucks me his car keys, I catch them.

"Good luck." He says. I nod and leave the hospital.

…

When I arrive at the police station, ten minutes later, I get out of the car and storm through the doors of the station and walk up to the desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Marcus Eaton." I say to the lady behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, he's being questioned right now." She tells me.

"I have proof that he abuses people. I'm his son, he abuses me. I have the scars on my back." I say. She looks at me.

"I'll take you in then." She says before standing up, walking round the desk and leading me to the room he is being questioned in. She knocks on the door and after a few seconds a man dressed in a suit opens the door and looks at us. "He has proof that Marcus abuses people, he's Marcus' son, he has scars on his back." She says to the man.

"Come in boy." The man says and I follow him into the room. The lady from the des shuts the door behind me. I see Marcus sitting at the table, smiling cruelly at me and I have to look away from me. "Show me your scars boy." The man says.

I turn around and take off my t-shirt showing them the scars on my back. "He did that himself to make me look evil." Marcus snarls.

"Yeah, because I can really whip my own back and I really whipped my own girlfriend, the woman I love more than anything in this world. I hate you, you beat mum, and she's dead. You blamed me, you beat me, and now you've beaten Tris so bad she is lying unconscious in a hospital bed having to have blood transfusions because she lost so much blood. And if she doesn't wake up in shit loads of pain that means you have hit a nerve she won't be able to feel her back, possibly for the rest of her life. I hate you. You aren't my father." I shout.

"Marcus Eaton, you are under arrest for the abuse of Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior. You will be sentenced to ten years in prison and after that you will have a restraining order on both of them and their friends and family, and you can never be mayor again." The man who asked me to give them proof says.

"But I haven't done anything wrong." Marcus argues.

"We have enough proof. The hospital called us earlier and told us the state of Beatrice Prior and your son here has the proof that you abused him. Take him." The man says and the policeman in the corner of the room walks up to Marcus and pulls his up, Marcus has handcuffs on and the policeman drags him out of the room. "Thank you for the evidence. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I hope she's all right." The man says.

"Thanks. I should go and see if she's all right." I say and put my top back on. The man nods and I leave the station, get in Zeke's car and drive back to the hospital.

…

I arrive back at the hospital after ten minutes and I get out of the car and hurry back to Tris' room. I arrive at the room to find all of our friends, and her brother, sitting around the room, looking at her with sad looks on their faces. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Caleb are crying silently. I sit in a chair next to the bed and take Tris' hand in mine. "Has the doctor said anything else?" I ask the gang.

"No, they come in every hour to check on her but nothing has changed so far. How was things with your dad?" Zeke asks me.

"He's being put in prison for ten years and he will then have a restraining order on Tris, me, our friends and family. And he can't be mayor anymore." I say.

"Good. He doesn't deserve to be mayor." Caleb says through his tears. And we sit there and wait, in silence, for hours.

After three hours of sitting in silence and nurses trying to get us all to eat but not succeeding very much, I feel something. I feel Tris squeezing my hand. "Guys, I just felt Tris squeeze my hand." I tell them and they look at Tris, shocked. I feel it again and look at my hand, this time it was stronger.

"Tris?" Christina says and I look at Tris and see that she is trying to open her eyes. I stand up and I sit on the edge of her bed. I hear Tris scream and look at her, she is crying, awake.

"Tris, it's all right, you're safe now. Everything is going to be all right." I tell her softly as I stroke her hair.

"Tobias?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." I say.

"Toby, it hurts. Really bad." She says quietly.

"I know, but you're going to be all right. I promise." I say and I push the call button for the nurse. I kiss Tris' forehead and after a few seconds three nurses and Tris' doctor comes in and surround Tris and I.

"Tris, how are you feeling?" Her doctor asks.

"It hurts." Tris answers through her tears.

"What hurts?" He asks.

"My back." Tris answers.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?" He asks her.

"About a nine." Tris answers quietly.

"Okay, put her on the morphine drip for now, if it doesn't work that well we can put her on something stronger later." The doctor orders the nurses who nod and get to work on attaching Tris to the morphine drip. "Tris, is there anything that you can't feel?" He asks her.

"No, I can feel everything." Tris says and I'm happy she isn't paralysed.

"Good. Can you remember what happened?" He asks her.

"Yeah, Marcus came home early and beat me. Tobias stopped him before he could doing anything more." Tris answered. The nurses are done with the morphine drip and I can see Tris relax slightly.

"Is that making the pain better Tris?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Tris answers.

"Okay, I will continue to check on you every hour." He says.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Tris asks.

"Until the scarring is a bit better, we have stitched them and put some cream on it that help stitches heal quicker. And until you aren't in too much pain without being on much medication. It could take a week, two weeks at the latest." The doctor says.

"Okay." She says.

"Get some rest." The doctor says before leaving the room.

"Tris, I'm so glad you're all right." I tell her.

"I am too. Where's your father?" She asks me.

"He's in prison for ten years the he has a restraining order on me, you, our families and friends. He can't hurt us anymore. We're safe now." I tell her and she smiles.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too." I say and we kiss.

"Guys, stop with the PDA." Uriah says and we break apart and smile at him. We spend the next two hours talking and laughing before everyone decides they want to go home and get some sleep, promising they will be back soon. So they leave me and Tris alone. Tris yawns.

"Tris, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." I tell her.

"Can you sleep with me, in the bed?" She asks me.

"Okay." I say before gently getting in the bed, trying not to knock any of the wires attached to her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. "I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says before falling asleep. I kiss her forehead one more time before falling asleep, knowing that everything will be all right, because my father can no longer harm us.

**Hey guys, what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review! I will update as soon as possible I promise.**


	6. Going home and Troubles

Love at Divergent High!

Chapter 6: Going home and Troubles

Tris' POV:

It has been Tuesday now, three days since I arrived at the hospital after my beating and I'm feeling better but my back still hurts like hell. The blood transfusions have given me back the blood I have lost and now I am just waiting to be able to go home. Both of my parents have called me to ask how I was, I told them I was fine. My friends have been so helpful and understanding and kind. In the past, I only had friends because of who my parents were, now I have proper friends and an amazing boyfriend that aren't just with me because of my parents. They are my true friends. I haven't seen much of my brother though, to be honest; Caleb and I have never had a great relationship. We are fine with each other but as our parents are hardly ever home he likes to take charge and thinks he can rule my life.

The doctor said that I can go home tomorrow and since Tobias no longer has anyone with him at home he is moving in with me, after explaining the situation to my parents and saying that I'll need some help after what happened they said that he could live with us. Caleb isn't that pleased about it but who cares. It's my home too, right.

As I'm sitting in my hospital bed, eating my lunch of a chicken, lettuce and mayo pita bread and some crisps from the hospital, Marlene comes into the room. I look at her and smile, she smiles back at me. Whilst I've been here Marlene has been like a mother to me. Making sure I eat and drink, helping me move around, I started getting out of bed yesterday with the help of the doctor, her and Tobias. She also helps get the knots out of my hair and helps the doctor clean and put cream on my wounds as well as dress them. She'd be a great mum, or nurse, which is what she wants to be, which is why she helps out with me a lot, her mum is also a nurse and has come to help out as well. "Hey." I say as she sits in the chair on the right side of my bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"I'm feeling all right, though my back still hurts a lot." I tell her.

"I'm not surprised. Do you want me to ask for some more medication?" She asks me.

"No, I'll be fine, they have to come and re dress the wounds anyway in about an hour and that usually helps a bit. How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good. Are you looking forward to going home?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I hate hospitals." I say.

"I know." She says.

"Marlene are you all right?" I ask her, she looks upset about something.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says.

"Don't lie to me Mar." I say.

"I'm not lying." She says and I give her a quizzical look.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me." I say.

"It's probably nothing." She says.

"So there is something wrong?" I ask. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right, Mar?" I tell her.

"I know, I just, don't want to say it and then end up having nothing to worry about." She says.

"But what if you don't say something then do have something to worry about. Won't it be nice knowing you can come to me? You can come to me anyway, but won't it be nice knowing that someone else knows and you can go to them if there is something wrong?" I say. "And I won't tell anyone else. I promise." I say.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You're right, I should tell someone. Uh, when we were at your house on Monday night, Uri and I had sex. When we woke up in the morning he found that the condom had broken during the night, we don't know if it was whilst we were having sex or whilst we were sleeping. And, I don't take the pill. So, I could be pregnant, but because it's only been about a week I won't be able to take a test or anything as the test doesn't work unless you have missed a period and I haven't yet, I'm not due on for another two weeks, so I have to wait." She explains as tears form in her eyes.

"Mar, it's going to be all right, okay. You have me and the rest of the gang here, for you and Uriah. If you are pregnant we'll all help and support you. If you want, when you're going to take the test you can come round mine and take it, I'll be there with you." I say. She is now crying.

"I'm scared. What are my parents going to think, or Uri's mum? What are we going to do?" She asks, scared.

"Look, I get that this is scary, believe it or not my parent had Caleb when they were eighteen, me when they were nineteen, and I know you're younger than they were but being a first time mum is a scary thing, especially when you're a teenager. But, you're going to be a great mum, see the way you have been helping me throughout these past few days, you have been like a mum to me when my mum couldn't be there because she has work. And I have met your mum and Uri's mum, I haven't met your dad but I've heard he is a nice man. They'll be fine with it, they'll help you through it. And so will we, your friends. We're here for you. Also, if you and Uriah are going to have a baby, you'll probably want to live together, you could live in my summer house, my parents don't mind, they said if any of mine or Caleb's friends need a place to stay then they can live with us. We have enough room. So you and Uri get room to yourselves you could have the summer house as there is everything you'll need in there for living purposes and my mum has a maternity collection that she has kept a lot of for cases like this and you can use some of those clothes, also I will help when it comes to buying baby stuff, I have more than enough money, you'll all be fine." I tell her.

"But what if you have to move again?" She asks me.

"I'll refuse. All of my life people have only been my friends because of who my parents are. And now I have found friends and a boyfriend who are with my for who I am, friends that actually care about me and don't just want to be with me for my money or whatever. I'm going to stay, I'm not going to leave any of you. Anyway my parents have enough money to keep the house we have now and to buy ten more like it. It'll be fine. And if they do have to move, the whole gang could come and live with me. Well, to be honest they could now but I don't think my brother would like that. I'm here for you Mar, always. All of us are." I tell her.

"You're an amazing friend, you know that." She says.

"You're an amazing friend too Mar. And, hey, you'd help me if I was in your situation, just like your helping me now." I tell her.

"Thank you, for everything." She says.

"No problem. Now stop crying. You're going to be fine." I tell her and she laughs before wiping her tears away with her hands.

"Tris, if I am pregnant, could you be my birthing partner, along with Uriah obviously." She asks me.

"Of course I will." I say and she stands up and embraces me, I hug her back. "Everything is going to be all right." I tell her.

Whilst we're hugging Tobias enters the room and stops when he sees us hugging. "Are you two all right?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Marlene says before letting go of me and leaving the room. Tobias sits in the chair to the left of my bed.

"What went on in here?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him before grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him up to me so I can kiss him. We kiss for a few minutes, until we have to pull away for air.

"All of my clothes and things I need are packed away in the drawers of the room next to yours." He says to me. He wasn't here because he was busy packing all of the things he needs into the room he is allowed at my house. We obviously are not allowed to share a room, because that is what Caleb said, my parents didn't mention anything about us not being allowed to share a room.

"Good. It's a shame we aren't allowed to share a room." I say.

"I know. But we could always sneak into each other's rooms at night." He says.

"Sure." I say before kissing him again.

The rest of the day is rather uneventful. The doctor comes and redresses my wounds with the help of Tobias and Marlene's mum. The rest of my friends come and we talk. The night is just Tobias and I talking and kissing and eating. Then me falling asleep at like ten o'clock, wrapped in the arms of the boy I love.

I wake up in the morning to find Tobias sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand in his, smiling at me, I smile at him. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful." He says.

"When do I get to go home?" I ask.

"Well our friends are having a day off school and they should be here soon with a change of clothes for you. After the doctor has changed your dressings on your back and cleaned and put cream on your wounds, and signed the discharge papers, and given your medication to us you're free to go." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. "I'm hungry, could you go and get me some breakfast please?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asks.

"Uh, could I have a bacon sandwich, please?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. Love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say before kissing him and then he leaves the room.

After ten minutes he comes back with a tray in his hand the carries the bacon sandwich and a glass of orange juice. He puts it on the little table that he then wheels so it is in front of me. I start eating my sandwich. "Oh, by the way, the group has decided to change I love you to I won't let you go by Snow patrol for battle of the bands. Is that okay with you?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah. When are we going to practise?" I ask.

"When you're a bit better." He answers. I nod before finishing my sandwich.

Two hours later and my wounds have been re dressed, I have gotten dressed into fresh clothes, I have been given my medication to take home and I am ready to go home, with all of my friends. My brother decided to go to school instead of pick me up. I get into the back of Zeke's car with help from Zeke and Tobias, Tobias sits in the back with me and Zeke and Shauna sit in the front. Zeke makes sure to drive carefully so I don't move too much.

About forty minutes later we arrive back at my place and Tobias and Zeke help me out of the car and into the house. They lead me into the living room and help me sit on the sofa; I have trouble moving around too much so I need the help. When I am comfortable everyone just sits in various places around the room and we decide to spend the time watching movies. "What movie do you want to watch Tris?" Zeke asks me.

"Could we watch the hunger games?" I ask and everyone nods vigorously. Zeke puts in the film and we all watch it. It's great to have so many amazing friends.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Battle of the bands

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 7: Battle of the bands

It has been two weeks since I was released from hospital after Marcus beating me. It is Wednesday and Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Will and I are sitting in my living room, with our instruments, practising for battle of the bands, which is tomorrow night. We have been practising all week, we couldn't last week because I could barely move on my own, the gang helped me a lot, especially Tobias and Marlene. Now I am feeling better, it still hurts but it's not as bad and I can actually move around on my own.

We have decided on a name for the band, its Fourtris And Friends, apparently the rest of the gang ship Tobias and I so much they even came up with a ship name for us, Fourtris. We only agreed to it because we couldn't think of any other name for the band.

We have been practising and practising and what we are doing actually sounds really good. The way we mash the songs together is quite clever, though Will did think of it and he is the cleverest one here. I haven't been to school since the beating because not being able to move that well restricts you, so we have been practising at my place all week.

After another two hours of practising we stop and decide to just chill. So we watch movies and eat pizza that I ordered because no one could be bothered to cook one. Then, at about ten o'clock we all go to bed. Caleb hasn't been home all week, he's staying at a friends' house whilst we practise, he doesn't really like this sort of thing. The band have been staying here all week so we can practise. Though, because Caleb hasn't been here Tobias has been sleeping in the same bed as me, which is nice, knowing that I have him by my side. Sometimes I have nightmares about what Marcus did to me and he helps me when I do.

The next morning I wake up to find Tobias watching me with a big goofy smile on his face. I smile back at him. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful." He says before kissing me.

"We should get out of bed and go make breakfast." I suggest.

"Okay." He says before getting out of bed and pulling me up with him. He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs and together we get to work making pancakes for the band.

After a few minutes they all come down stairs and sit at the kitchen table. They all look tired and groggy. As it is battle of the bands tonight we get the day off to practise, so none of us have to go to school today. I'm not going back until next week anyway. Doctor's orders. We serve up breakfast and place a variety of topping, such as lemon juice, sugar, strawberries, chocolate spread, ice cream, and other things on the table and everyone digs in.

We spend the morning and some of the afternoon practising what we are going to do. Then at five o'clock at night we all get ready. Christina and Marlene help me. They dress me in black, high-waist, shorts with a white crop top and a black leather jacket, to cover the scars but still make me look good. I'm also wearing some black high heels. They curled my hair and did my make-up, basically a bit of foundation with eye liner, mascara and dark eye shadow to give my eyes a dusty effect. They then get themselves ready whilst I go downstairs to find the boys chatting on the sofa in the living room. They are dressed in simple jeans and t-shirts, with trainers on their feet. I walk over to them and sit on Tobias' lap. They all look at me in awe. "What?" I ask them

"You look amazing." Tobias says.

"Thank you. You guys don't look so bad yourselves." I tell them.

"Thank you." Tobias says.

When Marlene and Christina are done, half an hour later, we grab our things and head outside. I'm going with Tobias, Zeke and Uriah in Zeke's car and the other three are going in Will's car. The rest of the gang are going to be in the audience.

It doesn't take long to get there, as it is at our school this year, the show starts at eight so we have an hour, but they told us to get there an hour before the show starts so we can practise and see when we are going up, etc. We spend that hour practising for about forty minutes, then we go look at the list to see when we are going on. We are going up last so we have a while to wait. So we decide to just sit backstage and wait for our turn. When it is eight the host, the principle of our school, Jeanine Matthews, goes on stage and says a long-ish, boring speech about the competition before introducing the first act, which isn't from our school.

We don't pay attention to any of the acts or the amount of cheers and claps they are getting. We just sit there and wait. At about quarter to ten it is our turn, so we take our place on the stage and begin our performance.

Marlene: Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Me: That feeling that doesn't go away just did

And I walked a thousand miles to prove it

And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts

The colour of my blood is all I see on the rocks

As you sail from me

Christina: Alarms will ring for eternity

The waves will break every chain on me

My bones will bleach

My flesh will flee

So help my lifeless frame to breathe

Me, Chris, Mar: And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

Christina: The lost dreams I buried in my sleep for him

And this was the ecstasy of love forgotten

Marlene: And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets

And my blood is all I see

As you steal my soul from me

Me: Alarms will ring for eternity

The waves will break every chain on me

Me, Chris, Mar: And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

That is when we switch into I won't let you go…

Tobias: No one can ever follow

No one can ever know

Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go

Never gonna be easy, was it?

You didn't think it'd be so much fun

The smile comes despite the danger, get some, get some

There's something happening here

There's something here that I just can't explain

I know I'm where I belong

Deep down inside I am no longer lost

T, Z: I won't let you go

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: So don't let go of me

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted something more

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted this right here

U, W: This is what you really want.

Tobias: No one can ever follow

No one can ever know

Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go

Zeke: Never gonna be easy was it

You didn't think it'd be so much fun

The smile comes despite the danger, get some, get some

Uriah: There's something happening here

There's something here that I just can't explain

Will: I know I'm where I belong

Deep down inside I am no longer lost

T, Z: I won't let you go

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: So don't let go of me

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted something more

U, W: This is what you really want.

T, Z: I wanted this right here

U, W: This is what you really want.

Then we go into Find you…

Tobias: Silent love is calling faith

To shatter me through your hallways

Into echoes you can feel

And rehearse the way you heal

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go

Tobias: I'll run away with your footsteps

I'll build a city that dreams for two

And if you lose yourself

All of us: I will find you

Tobias: High on words we almost used

We're fireworks with a wet fuse

Flying planes with paper wheels

To the same Achilles heels

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go, whoa

Tobias: I'll run away with your footsteps

I'll build a city that dreams for two

And if you lose yourself

All of us: I will find you

Tobias: Open up your skies

Me, Z, U, M, C, W: Turn up your night

Tobias: To the speed of light

Me, Z, U, M, C, W: Turn up your night

Tobias: Put your love in lights

Me, Z, U, M, C, W: Turn up your night

All of us: I will find you

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go, whoa

Tobias: I'll run away with your footsteps

I'll build a city that dreams for two

And if you lose yourself

All of us: I will find you

Me: Yeah you always make me go, whoa

All of us: Turn up your night

Turn up your night

Turn up your night

I will find you

Me: Make them dance

Just like you

Cause you make me move

Yeah you always make me go

And we finish our songs to find everyone clapping and cheering and whistling. We all smile and get in a group hug, that felt amazing. When we get out of our embrace we look around to find the rest of the gang, Shauna, Lauren and Lynn at the front of the audience. Everyone is on their feet cheering. The judges are even clapping with smiles on their faces.

Half an hour later all of the contestants are on the stage waiting for the winners to be announced. Jeanine is talking about how wonderful tonight has been and how proud she is of each and every one of us. It's really quite boring. "Anyway, the winners of tonight are… Fourtris And Friends." Jeanine says and we all jump up, cheering. The audience clap and cheer. That's when Tobias pulls me in for a kiss and I let him. We don't care that there are people watching us.

"Get a room!" Shauna shouts at us and we pull apart to find everyone still clapping and cheering.

"So the money goes to Divergent High. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Congratulations to our winners." Jeanine says before leaving the stage. Shauna, Lynn and Lauren come running up onto the stage and embrace us all, even Lynn.

"You guys were so good. I never knew how good you were." Shauna says before kissing Zeke.

"Yeah, it was cool guys." Lynn says.

After that we all just go back to mine and sleep, school is closed tomorrow so we'll probably just play games and watch movies, you know, like we usually do. I, yet again, fall asleep wrapped in Tobias' arms and for once, since my beating, I actually have a good nights' sleep. Dreaming about my amazing friends, and boyfriend, and what my future might hold. But now is not the time to think of the future, I will take every day, every challenge as it comes. But no matter what happens in my life, I know I want, and will have Tobias and my friends with me, by my side, every step of the way.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. In the next chapter Marlene will find out if she is pregnant or not. I want you to tell me, just in case she is, what the baby should be, a boy or a girl, and give me some names for either gender. Later on I will do a poll for names, if she is pregnant. You'll have to wait and find out though. Please review.**


	8. Baby, or no baby?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 8: Baby, or no baby?

It has been nine days since the battle of the bands competition, everyone is still chuffed that we won. I have been at school all week and it feels good going out again. My back still hurts occasionally, but it is getting better, so is the scarring.

Today is Saturday and the boys in the gang are out all day, paintballing and doing boy things. Last weekend the whole gang just hung around my house and we played games, watched movies and ate a load of food, like you do when you win a battle of the bands competition.

Later today Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I are going to town to go shopping and just hang out. At the moment I am in the kitchen, washing the dishes up from breakfast. Caleb has gone out, he hasn't been here much since Tobias moved in, and Tobias is also out, so I am doing it. I am wearing a black dress that luckily covers my whole back. My hair is tied back in a ponytail. For make-up I am only wearing a bit of foundation, some mascara and eye liner.

As I am putting away the last of the dishes I hear a knock on the front door. I put the towel I was drying the dishes with on the counter and walk to the door. I open it to find Marlene standing on the other side looking worried. She is wearing black leggings and a white t-shirt. She also has a black shoulder bag hanging on her shoulder. "Hey, Marlene. What's up?" I ask.

"I need to do a pregnancy test." Marlene says. I nod and let her come into my home. I shut the door behind her before leading her upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Go in the en-suite and take it." I tell her, she nods and walks into the room slowly, closing the door behind her. I sit on my bed and wait for her to finish.

Five minutes later she comes in with the test in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks. I stand up and walk over to her. She gives me the test and I read what it says 'Pregnant 3-4 weeks' I hug Marlene and she hugs me back, still crying. "Everything is going to be all right, Mar. I promise. You have me. You have the rest of the gang with you. Does Uriah know you were coming here to do a test?" I ask her.

"No, he doesn't even know I was coming here. He left to early. He stayed at mine last night. But he does know that I missed my period. I just thought I'd give it a week, just in case I was just late or did the wrong calculations. But it hasn't come so I thought I'd do a test. I also have started to feel nauseas. What am I going to do?" Marlene says as she cries into my shoulder.

"You're going to tell Uriah, tonight. Then you're going to tell the rest of the gang. And tell both of your parents. I'll be there when you do if you want me to. Then you and Uriah can move into my summer house and everyone is going to be there for you, for Uriah, and for the baby. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." I tell her.

"You are an amazing friend Tris." She says.

"You are an amazing friend too Marlene." I tell her. "Now wipe your tears and clean yourself up, we're going shopping in about two hours." I tell her and she laughs before letting go of me.

"Thank you." She says before walking back into the en-suite and shutting the door behind her.

One and a half hours later Marlene and I are in my Ferrari, driving to the mall that is twenty minutes away from my house. She had walked to my house as hers isn't that far away from mine. Christina and Shauna are meeting us at the fountain in the centre of the mall in thirty minutes.

After Marlene had gotten cleaned up we just sat in my bedroom talking about things, the baby was one of them. She said she wants a boy, just like Uriah and how Uriah said that if she was pregnant he wanted a girl that was just like her. She also told me about some names she liked, and I liked them as well. She asked me if I ever wanted to have kids. I told her that I do, just not yet. We also ate some pizza because she was hungry and that was what she wanted.

We got to town ten minutes before we were supposed to meet the other two. For the whole journey Mar had her right hand on her stomach, staring off into space, obviously thinking about her baby. When I stopped the car in the parking spot I looked at her and smiled, she was going to be a great mother. "Marlene, we're here." I tell her and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a mum." She says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're going to be a good one too." I tell her.

"Thank you, for everything." She says.

"No problem." I tell her and we get out of the car. I lock the car and put the keys in my bag before we walk to the doors of the car park that lead into the mall. We then walk to the fountain in the centre of the mall to find that Christina and Shauna were already there, you have to arrive early to a shopping trip, you just have to. After ten minutes of just standing by the fountain talking we shop. We shop in pretty much every clothes or shoe or lingerie shop there is in town. We shop for hours, well until the shops shut which is at like eight on a Saturday.

At eight I drive Marlene back to her house, Uriah is staying there again for the night. When I pull up outside her house she looks at me. "Can you come with me to tell him? My parents aren't home; my mum and dad have the night shifts today." She asks me.

"Sure." I tell her. We get out of the car and walk up her driveway and she unlocks the door to her house. We enter and she shuts the door behind us and we enter the living room to find Uriah sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looks at us as we enter the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" He asks us, still sitting on the sofa.

"It was good, how was yours." Marlene asks him as she sits next to him on the sofa.

"It was good thanks." Uriah says.

"Uriah, I need to tell you something." Marlene says after a little bit.

"What do you need to tell me?" Uriah asks, looking at Marlene.

"I'm pregnant." She says and Uriah looks shocked, but there is a hint of happiness there as well.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. So she is pregnant. In the next chapter you will find out Uriah's reaction to the whole thing. So, now you know she is definitely pregnant can you please tell me whether you want her to have a boy or a girl. So far I have two votes for girl and one vote for boy, that doesn't include my vote. Also give me some names that you like as suggestions so that I can do a poll later on in the fanfiction. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	9. Telling everyone

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 9: Telling everyone

"I'm pregnant." She says and Uriah looks shocked, but there is a hint of happiness there as well.

"You're pregnant?" He asks, totally mesmerised by the whole thing.

"Yeah! We're going to be parents." Marlene says with a smile on her face. Uriah embraces her and they both cry tears of happiness and joy as they hold each other.

"I'll go and let you two have some time to yourselves." I say before starting to turn around.

"Wait, Tris." Marlene says and I turn back to face them to find Marlene standing up and walking over to me. She embraces me and I hug her back. "Thank you, for everything." She says.

"No problem. How about I text the rest of the gang and see if they can come round mine tomorrow, you can come and tell them your news?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. We have to tell them sooner or later, I'll prefer sooner. Though, don't invite Lynn or Lauren, they're not a great fan of kids and they hardly ever hang with us anyway." Marlene says.

"Okay. I should go; Four is probably worried about me." I say.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Tris." Marlene says as she lets go of me.

"Yeah, I'll text you both with the time everyone is getting to mine by." I say.

"Okay, thanks." Marlene says.

"No problem. Goodnight guys." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." Uriah and Marlene say at the same time. I nod and leave the house, get into my car, I text my friends, except Tobias as he lives with me, and tell them to come round mine tomorrow at about one in the afternoon so Tobias and I have some time together in the morning. They text back right away saying they would come so I text Uri and Mar, telling them the time they have to get to mine for, before putting the key in the ignition and driving the short ride home.

I enter my home to find Tobias sitting on the sofa, watching TV. When I enter the room he smiles at me and I smile back at him. I sit next to him on the sofa and we kiss for a bit. "What took you so long? I missed you." He says.

"I missed you too. I was with the girls until eight and I had to drive Marlene home, then she asked me to go in with her because Uriah was staying and she had to do something, she wanted me there with her." I explain.

"What did she do that meant you had to be there?" He asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow when all of our friends come round here so Marlene and Uriah and tell everyone." I say.

"Okay, but can't you tell me before hand?" He asks.

"No, that's up to Uri and Mar. Sorry." I say before kissing him again. "Our friends will be here at about one in the afternoon by the way, so we get the morning to be together. Where's Caleb?" I ask.

"Oh, he's spending the night in the summer house; he didn't want to be with me." Tobias says. "He also said that he won't be here tomorrow as he has to go to a science club of sorts." He says.

"Great. As he's spending the night in the summer house, do you want to share a bed with me tonight?" I ask.

"Of course I do." He says before standing up, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, I laugh as he does.

"PUT ME DOWN, IDIOT!" I say.

"No." He says before carrying my up the stairs and into my bedroom where he throws me on the bed and covers me up before crawling in himself. I snuggle up close to his chest and he wraps his arms around me before kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Trissy." He says, using the nickname that I hate.

"Goodnight Toby." I say, using the nickname that he hates, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Well, it is peaceful until I am awoken, in the morning, by my brother entering the room and screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEATRICE? YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"

"Well, actually, I can. One, my name is Tris, not Beatrice. Two, he is my boyfriend and I can sleep with him whenever the hell I want. Three, you have no right to tell me what to do. Four, our parents never said anything about me not being able to share a bed with him. And five, did we have sex or do anything that we shouldn't be doing to you? No we didn't." I tell Caleb. Tobias is just lying on the bed, smiling at me.

"Ugh, I'm going to tell our parents about this." He says.

"Like you haven't slept with a girl before." I say.

"What?" He asks, looking guilty.

"I know about you and the time where you slept, and had sex with our old neighbour what was her name, Rebecca, was it? I also know that you have a thing going with Susan from next door. And don't tell me you haven't had sex with her yet. So, really, I could call our parents and tell them about all the things you have done with girls. Or you could not ring our parents because Four and I are sleeping together, not having sex because we want to wait until we are ready and that is the responsible thing to do." I say.

"Fine, I won't call our parents, as long as you don't tell them about the things that I have been doing." He says.

"Fine. Can you go to your science thing now because my friends are coming at one and I want to spend the morning with the love of my life, not having sex?" I say.

"Fine, see you later." Caleb says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Nicely handled." Tobias says smiling at me, I smile back at him before kissing him.

"Thank you. Do you want some breakfast? I'm hungry." I ask.

"I'm hungry too. Let's go make some breakfast." Tobias says before getting out of bed and dragging me downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'll cook breakfast, you can go and sit down, relax." Tobias says.

"Thank you." I say before kissing him on the cheek and sitting at the small table by the window. I look out the window to find Caleb and Susan Black, our next door neighbour who is our age, walking to Caleb's car. Hand in hand. They look happy, and also nervous. I couldn't possibly know why they are nervous; they are both nerds and are great when it comes to science. I watch them as they get into the car and drive away. What have they got to be nervous about? I think.

I am distracted from my thoughts when Tobias puts a plate down in front of me. I look at the plate and see that he has done French toast, I love French toast; on the plate with it are some strawberries and raspberries. He knows how to make me happy. He sits down in the seat across from me and I look up and smile at him, he smiles back. "Thank you, it smells and looks delicious." I say.

"No problem. Bon appetite!" He says and we start eating. This is amazing, it is honestly the best French toast I have ever had in my life, better than my mum's and hers is to die for.

"This is so good. This is honestly the best French toast I have ever had, it's even better than my mum's and hers is to die for." I tell him, he laughs.

"Thank you. Maybe I can do you it more often." He says.

"You better." I say.

"I will." He says.

After breakfast we get ready in our separate rooms as he doesn't have any clothes in my room. I put on a white summer dress with coloured flowers on; it covers the majority of my back so you can't see any of the scars. I also braid my hair so it goes down one shoulder, the shorter bits of hair at the front frames my face. I apply some foundation, mascara and a little bit of eyeliner before spraying some of my favourite, vanilla scented, perfume that Tobias brought me last week.

When I am ready I look at the clock on my bedside cabinet to find that it is ten o'clock and I have three hours until our friends get here. I leave my room and walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I pour myself some orange juice from the fridge and add some ice cubes to make it cooler. I put a straw in it and take a sip of it. As I'm drinking I feel some strong, comforting arms wrap around my waist from behind and smile before putting my glass down on the side and turning around to face Tobias who is smiling at me. "You look beautiful, my love." He says.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I tell him before leaning in and kissing him. He is wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt but it suits him. And you can see his muscles, which are just beautiful. "What do you want to do whilst we wait for our friends?" I ask him.

"I want to sit down and watch a movie." He says, so we do, we sit on the couch in the front room, watching a movie. I am cuddled into his side the whole time.

When the movie finishes we still have some time before our friends are due to get here, so we just sit and talk and kiss and laugh. We talk about many things, random things.

At one there is a knock on the door. Both Tobias and I get up from the couch and we walk to the door. We open it to find Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will standing on the other side. "Hey guys, come on in." I say and they enter the house. When they are all in I shut the door and follow them into the living room where they are all finding places to sit. Tobias and I sit on the sofa with Mar and Uri; the others sit on the floor. "So, as lovely as it is to be here again, is there a reason that we have to be here?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah. Guys, tell them." I say to Marlene and Uriah and everyone looks at them expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." Marlene says with a smile on her face. Everyone looks a mixture of shocked and happy.

"Congratulations." Christina shouts before hugging Marlene and Uriah.

"Thanks." They say at the same time.

"My little brother is going to be a father. Congrats bro." Zeke says before hugging the pair.

Everyone says their congratulations to them and after we all just sit and watch movies, like friends do. I know we are all excited that a baby is soon going to be joining the family. Yes, I did say family because we are a family. We may not be related by blood, or by marriage, but we are a family. And that family is going to get bigger over time. No matter what happens though, I know we are all going to stick together, through our ups and downs, through sickness and in health, through anything. Because that is what a family does. They stick together. They help each other out. They support each other. We are a family.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone that has voted for the baby being a boy or a girl, but I need more votes, I will put up a poll soon for possible names for the baby. I also want to know what you think Caleb and Susan are up to and why they are nervous. Please review.**


	10. Christmas part 1

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 10: Christmas part 1

It has been three months since I started high school and life is great. It is Christmas next week, my parents are home and they love Tobias. Marlene and Uriah moved into my summer house a week after making the announcement to our friends about their baby. Their parents were okay with it, and the fact they wanted to live together so that they can look after the baby together. She is now four months pregnant and has a visible bump. Unfortunately she can't do cross country until she has had the baby, but Christina, Shauna and I all completed our first race against other schools. I came in first, Christina third and Shauna fourth. It was a great day.

Everyone in the gang got excited when my parents came home, they all came to mine and met them, got some photos and autographs. My parents love them all though and we all had a massive sleepover, my parents stayed up most of the night with us. It was actually really fun.

Since my parents came home last week I have been allowed to share a bed with Tobias, much to Caleb's distaste. I still haven't been able to find out what it was that had Susan and him so nervous that day. Caleb has looked nervous ever since that day and I don't know why.

At the moment I am sitting on my bed, with my back against the headboard, flicking through a magazine. My parents have gone Christmas shopping and so has Caleb and Tobias, I have already done mine so I don't have to go with them.

When I have finished reading the magazine I get bored so I decide to go down to the summer house and see how Marlene and Uriah are. I put on my winter coat and ugg boots before leaving the house through the back door and taking the trek down to the smaller house.

When I get there I knock on the door. A few seconds later Uriah opens it and smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Tris! Come on in." He says.

"Hey, Uriah! How are you?" I ask as I enter the summer house and he shuts the door behind me.

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm good, just thought I'd come over, see how you are. The others have gone Christmas shopping so I'm alone." I say.

"Okay, Marlene's in the living room, I'm just making some pasta for lunch, do you want some?" He asks.

"Sure, I'm getting a little peckish." I say.

"Okay." He says before walking into the kitchen. I walk into the living room to find Marlene sitting on the sofa, with her feet on the coffee table and her hands on her growing stomach. She is watching a movie. I go and sit next to her on the sofa.

They have decorated the house well, in the spirit of Christmas. They have a tree with tinsel and other beautiful decorations on it. There are presents, wrapped in lovely wrapping paper under the tree. There are paper chains that the gang and I helped them make. The house is beautiful.

"Hey." I say and she turns and smiles at me.

"Hey, Tris; how are you?" She asks.

"I'm good, how are you and the baby?" I ask.

"We're good. How are you and Four?" She answers.

"We're good, have you and Uriah decided if you're going to find out the sex of the baby yet?" I ask. They haven't been able to decide yet whether they wanted to find out or wait and be surprised. She can find out next month.

"Yeah, we're going to. We realised that we should so that we can decorate the nursery and get the right coloured clothes. Is Christina still planning on giving us a baby shower?" She answers.

"Yep. She's planned it and everything, she just needs to send out the invites. We have agreed to have it at mine so you don't have to travel too far." I say.

For the rest of my visit we eat, talk and laugh about many things. It was great.

One week later – Christmas day:

I open my eyes to find Tobias smiling at me. He kisses me and I kiss back. It is a kiss full of love and passion and joy. "Merry Christmas, my love." He says to me.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I say before kissing him again

"What is that lovely smell that is coming from downstairs?" He asks as we pull away.

"It's my mum making cinnamon buns, she makes them every Christmas." I say.

"She makes cinnamon buns?" He asks getting excited. It's actually kind of cute.

"Yeah!" I say. He gets out of bed and drags me with him as he runs down the stairs. I love seeing him like this, so free and energetic. He actually looks his age. He drags me into the kitchen.

"Good morning guys. Merry Christmas!" My mum says. My dad sits at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Merry Christmas mum, and you too dad." I say.

"Merry Christmas!" Tobias exclaims as he drags me to sit down at the table by the window. We sit and talk and kiss and wait for the cinnamon buns. Caleb joins us after about ten minutes and we manage a polite conversation. He still looks nervous about something and it is really bugging me.

After breakfast, which Tobias loved, he loved it so much that he said he loved my mum and that he was happy to be here as Christmas in his family never went well, anyway, after breakfast we went into the living room to exchange gifts. My mum let Tobias go first and he gave me an A4 book shaped wrapped gift. I open it to find a photo album which he has decorated beautifully. On the front it says 'Four's and Tris' photo album!' and it has different coloured scrap paper and sequins and glitter on it. I open the book to find pictures of him and me as children, from when we were little one year olds to when he left me. Then there are more that we have taken with our friends over the last few months. After that are just blank pages. I look at him and smile. "I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." I say.

"No problem. I thought we could add to it as we get older, you know." He says.

"Thank you." I say as I nod and pull him in for a kiss.

"I have something else for you as well." He says as we pull apart. He gives me another wrapped gift; this one is smaller than the photo album. It's about the size of a box you would find a wedding ring in, but I know he wouldn't propose at the moment. I open it to find a black box. I open the box to find a beautiful silver chained necklace that has a 'T' charm on it. The 'T' has little white diamonds on it, and a few sapphires. It's amazing.

"Thank you. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says before pulling me into another kiss. When we pull back my parents are smiling at us. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" He asks. I nod before turning around so he can link the chain around my neck. When it is clasped together I look down at the necklace and think about how much I love him. I have loved him since we were kids I just never had the guts to tell him. Then he left and I was broken, until I found him again anyway.

I am dragged out of my thoughts by my mother calling my name. "Sorry, what?" I ask.

"It's your turn to give out your presents." She says kindly.

"Okay." I say. I start with my mum; I got her one of those Pandora bracelets that she loves and some of her favourite perfume. I then move onto my dad; I got him his favourite men's perfume and another tie. He loves his ties. I then go to Caleb; I got him the science book he has wanted for months and another watch. I then move onto Tobias; I got him photo frame that has a picture of him and me in that was taken last month, I also got him a diary, I know how much he likes writing things down. But inside the diary I wrote him a note. He opens the diary and reads the note, as he does I can see tears welling up in his eyes. When he is done reading he looks at me and smiles, tears are starting to leak from his eyes now.

"Tris, I love you so, so much. And I want to have all of those things with you. I have also loved you since we were children but I also didn't have the guts to tell you. I love you, thank you." Tobias says. I smile before kissing him.

"I also have something else to give you, but it can wait until later." I say before pecking his lips one more time and turning back to face my parents and my brother.

My brother gives out his presents next. He got my mum a necklace and a bag. He got my dad a notebook and tie. He got Tobias a t-shirt. And he got me a pair of pumps and a Pandora bracelet that I have wanted for a while.

My dad goes next and he got my mum a necklace and some lingerie. He got my brother a book about space and a science set. He got Tobias a watch. And he got me a new dress and a rather expensive looking handbag.

My mum goes last. She got my dad a new suit and some new shoes. She got Caleb a book about mammals and a new shirt. She got Tobias some t-shirts and a key to the house so he can get in and out. She also got him a gift card to his favourite shop; the gift card had one hundred dollars on it. She got me a new leather jacket, a few new tops, and a pair of shoes. She then gave me a bag but told me not to open it until I was alone. So I didn't look in it.

When we are done with the present giving, we all go to our rooms to get ready, except my mum, she stays downstairs to put the turkey on. Marlene and Uriah are coming for lunch. The others are coming tomorrow. We take our presents with us to our rooms and when I am inside my room with the door shut I look in the bag she gave me to find several pairs of lingerie, most of them look rather sexy. I honestly can't believe she gave me this, I don't know if it's because I have a boyfriend or what, but I still can't believe it. I look deeper into the bag to find a box of condoms. Seriously?

Instead of thinking about that rather strange gift I put everything away and get ready for the day ahead.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. May I just say that if you don't like this fanfiction you don't have to read it, it is just something that came into my head. Also, I know it is set in the real world but it is fictional, I'm not going to do everything the way the real world does it, including the fact that I didn't put Marcus on trial. It is a work of fiction and I am not going to do everything the way it is normally done. Also, I did mention earlier in the fanfiction that I wanted one of the girls pregnant and I asked who you wanted it to be. I got one review saying they wanted it to be Marlene because they thought Uriah would be a cute dad, I agreed so that is why I made Marlene pregnant. By the way Tris is going to get pregnant at some point in this fanfiction, not yet though, if you don't like that then you can stop reading if you want to. Also you don't have to continue reading if you don't like what I have done so far. To answer another reviewers question, the songs I used during battle of the bands were My Blood by Ellie Golding, I won't let you go by Snow Patrol and Find you by Zedd, they are all on the Divergent soundtrack so I thought I'd use them, I also love the songs so that is another reason why I used them. Please can you review, but don't bother reviewing if you are going to give the story a load of hate because I know this may sound selfish but I am kind of going through a lot, I mean I'm disabled and I have things like GCSE's to worry about so please don't. Also I have spent years getting hate off people and I don't like it so please don't. If you don't like the story or what I am doing with it, don't read it anymore. Please keep telling me whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, so far girl is winning and I have three votes for boy and one vote for both a boy and a girl. Though, unfortunately she isn't having twins, maybe in another fanfic of mine she can, or someone else can have twins in this fanfic. It's up to you whether you want someone else to get pregnant at some other point though, but Tris is definitely getting pregnant at some point. Please review. Sorry for my rant.**


	11. Christmas part 2

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 11: Christmas part 2

When I am ready I walk downstairs to find my mum still in the kitchen, in her pyjamas, sorting out things for lunch. I walk up to her and stop next to her. "Hey darling, did you like your gift?" She asks.

"Why did you get me those things?" I ask, still in shock.

"Because I know that when you're ready to take the next step in your relationship with Four, you will want to look good for him." She says. "I also know that you are going to be ready soon, I see it every time I watch you two together. I know how much you want him."

"I mean they were nice and everything, but do you want me to end up being a pregnant teenager?" I ask.

"That's why I got the condoms as well, plus Marlene is a pregnant teenager and she is doing fine. I was a pregnant teenager and your dad and I are fine. If you became a pregnant teenager then you will have a lot of people here to support you and help you, I promise." Mum says.

"Fine, thank you for the presents. Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure, look after the turkey whilst I get ready. And could you make the stuffing as well, you know, grandma's recipe, the one she taught you. I brought the ingredients but you always made it better than I did." She says.

"Of course." I say.

"Thank you." She says before leaving the room. When she's gone I start to make the stuffing.

As I am making the stuffing I hear someone enter the room. I turn my head to find Tobias standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. He comes over to me and kisses me before letting me go back to the stuffing. "What are you making?" He asks.

"Stuffing, it's my grandma's recipe. We have it every year and nearly every year I make it." I tell him.

"Nice. What was that present your mum got you?" He asks, and I blush.

"Lingerie… and condoms." I reply.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, she thought we were going to be ready to take that next step in our relationship soon, so she wanted me to look good for you. I do want to look good for you, and I do want you, I just don't know if we're ready." I say, whilst blushing.

"I want you too, but I can wait, as long as you need." He says and I smile at him.

"Thanks. I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too." He says.

An hour before lunch is going to be ready Marlene and Uriah arrive. My mum and I are preparing the vegetables to be roasted at the moment so we are in the kitchen. After five minutes the vegetables are done and in the oven so I walk into the living room where my dad, Caleb, Tobias, Marlene and Uriah are laughing. "Hey guys." I say as I sit next to Tobias on the sofa.

"Hey." Marlene says. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How are you and the baby?" I ask.

"We're good, thanks." She says.

"Marlene and I brought you guys some presents to say thank you for everything." Uriah says as my mum enters the room and sits next to my dad.

"You didn't have to." My mum says.

"No, we wanted to." Marlene replies before picking up a present and giving it to my dad. "This is for you." My dad takes the present from her and opens it to find a new shirt and tie. My father thanks them and they give a present to my mum. She opens her gift to find a beautiful vase. She thanks them and they give a present to Caleb who opens it to find a book about the history of science. Then comes Tobias, he opens his gift to find a pile of t-shirts, he thanks them. They then give me a gift. I open it to find a burgundy coloured jumper that has 'Trissy' written on the back. There is also a charm bracelet that has the first letter of everyone's name that is in the gang. I look at Marlene and Uriah.

"As much as I hate that name, thank you." I say.

"Everyone in the gang has one, with their nickname on, but you didn't so we thought we would get you one. All of the girls in the gang have a bracelet as well, that is why we got you the bracelet." Marlene explains.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem." Uriah says. After that we just spend our time talking and laughing, we eat lunch and still laugh and talk. We pull crackers and put on those thin paper hats. We read the jokes and play games. We have a good time.

At five Marlene and Uriah decide to head home and spend the rest of the day together, resting. My mum, Tobias and I tidy up all of the mess from today. When we are done tidying away Tobias and I head up to my bedroom and we sit on my bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "What's that other gift you wanted to give me?" He asks.

"Me." I say as I pull away from our embrace. He looks shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Tobias, I have loved you since we were children, when you left I thought I would never see you again and I realised how much I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. We have been together for a while now, and I know that no matter what happens in our life we will always stick by each other, we will always help each other out. I knew that I wanted to have you tonight before my mum gave me those gifts; I was just shocked that she got them for me. I am ready Tobias; I have been for a little while now, I just wanted to wait for the right time." I tell him. He kisses me, passionately and I oblige.

"Where did you put those condoms?" He asks.

"In the top drawer of the bedside cabinet." I tell him before kissing him again.

It isn't long before our clothes are scattered around the floor and he has his condom on, hovering above me. "Are you absolutely sure that you want this now?" He asks me.

"Positive." I say and we get lost in each other. We become one instead of two.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. I still need you to vote for boy or girl, and give name suggestions. Please review. I would have updated this one yesterday as well but I had an English exam today that I needed to revise for. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	12. Boxing day

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 12: Boxing day

I wake up the next morning to find Tobias smiling at me. I remember the events of last night and I smile back at him before kissing him passionately. "Good morning." I say as I pull away.

"Good morning." He says, still smiling like crazy. I get up and get out of bed, walking to my en-suite. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I'm going to have a shower, you should go have one too our friends are coming at eleven." I say.

"Fine." He says gruffly before getting out of bed and picking up his clothes, putting on his jeans and then leaving the room. I walk into my en-suite and step into the shower before turning it on and just standing there as the warm water pours on me. Eventually I do start washing myself and after about thirty minutes I am done and brushing my teeth, I also clean my face with a face wash that makes my skin as smooth as a baby's bottom. Then I blow dry my hair, and curl it so it is hanging over my shoulders in loose curls before getting dresses. I wear some black leggings with a white blouse; over the blouse I am wearing a thin, wool burgundy coloured jumper. I also put on some of the fancy lingerie my mother got me.

I then do my make-up; I put on some foundation, some eyeliner and some mascara. I then spray on some of my favourite perfume and put on a necklace, it is the one that Tobias got for me. After that I leave the bathroom and find my mother sitting on my bed, waiting for me. "Good morning mum, how are you?" I ask.

"Good morning, Beatrice, I am good thank you. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Did you and Tobias do it last night?" Yes she knows his real name, to be honest everyone in the gang does after I may have mentioned it in the hospital once or twice, but the still call him Four because that's what they know him as, what they're used to. Though, I really didn't expect her to ask me that question.

"Maybe." I answer.

"Did you use protection?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good. Did you enjoy it?" She asks.

"Mum, seriously?" I ask.

"I want to know how my only daughter handled and enjoyed her first time. God knows when Caleb is going to lose his." She says.

"Fine, I loved it. It hurt for a little bit but it was amazing. By the way, I promised not to tell you this but Caleb has lost his virginity, he lost it before we moved to his old girlfriend. And has been doing it with Susan from next door since they started dating which was shortly after we arrived here. Though for the past few months they've been acting strange and I can't seem to figure out what's wrong. They both look nervous for some reason and I haven't seen Susan for a few weeks. Something's going on." I tell my mum.

"Right. I was wandering why he was so nervous. You know your friends are coming over and we all agreed to a game of truth or dare, maybe you or I could ask him then." My mum says.

"That is so unlike you, but okay." I say. My mum isn't usually the curious type with things that actually couldn't be anything. If she knows something has happened she is curious about finding out the details, but she doesn't if she doesn't know what's going on, or if the situation could literally be nothing of importance.

"Good. Tobias is downstairs cooking breakfast, he is making French toast." She says.

"His French toast is amazing. Let's go down stairs." I say and we walk downstairs and enter the kitchen to find Tobias, my dad and Caleb all talking. Tobias is making French toast and my dad and brother are standing on either sides of him as he cooks and they all talk about random things. Even now I can sense Caleb's nervousness. My mum and I sit at the table by the window and talk about things whilst we wait for breakfast, which comes five minutes later. We all sit around the table and eat and talk and laugh.

It is now half eleven and all of my friends, except Lynn and Lauren are here and gathered in my living room. My mum and I have already put lunch on so we are all in the living room, handing out presents and saying thank you after opening each of our gifts. Zeke gets me a photo frame with a photo of him and me in. On the photo frame it says 'Brother and Sister' I actually find it really cute. Shauna gets me some new tops that I have wanted for ages but haven't been to town so I could get them. Christina gets me some new shoes and a new bag. And Will gets me a beautiful charm bracelet. Uriah and Marlene gave me their presents yesterday.

After exchanging gifts we have lunch; that is basically leftover turkey from yesterday with roast potatoes and parsnips with some stuffing, salad and a variety of pickles and crisps, etc.

Then we have pudding which is a slice of my mums' homemade chocolate Christmas cake and ice cream. It's delicious.

After we have eaten we gather in the living room for a game of truth or dare. "Who wants to start?" I ask.

"Me!" Uriah exclaims as he puts his hand up like a little kid does.

"Okay, off you go." I say.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare." Zeke answers.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Shauna." Uriah says.

"Sure." Zeke says, coolly before standing up and dragging Shauna with him to the cupboard full of coats and things. Seven minutes later they come out looking a complete mess. Their hair is messed up; their lips are swollen from all the kissing. They get back in the circle and Zeke looks around for the next victim.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare." She says confidently.

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover." Zeke says.

"Fine, but only because I really don't want to be the first person to strip." Christina says, Uriah squeals before jumping up and dragging Christina with him to my bedroom to use all of my stuff. After ten minutes they come back down and we laugh at the way Christina looks. She has make-up all over her face. She looks ridiculous. "Will, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth. And Uriah, if you even think of saying what we all know you're going to say then I will kill you." Will answers.

"Rate all of the girls in this room out of ten. Ten being the best, one being the worst." Christina says.

"Okay. Christina, ten. Tris, nine. Shauna, eight. Marlene, eight. Mrs Prior, ten." Will answers.

"Thank you. You can call me Natalie, all of you can." My mum says.

"And you can call me Andrew." My dad adds.

"Okay. Natalie, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Truth." My mum answers.

"How did you and Andrew meet?" Will asks.

"Well, we were sixteen and I had just started going to high school, I was in my junior year and he was in his senior year. I was trying to find my locker on my first day and I bumped into him, he helped me find my locker. He then asked me to sit with his friends at lunch and I did, after school we went to watch a movie and we have been together ever since. At eighteen I got pregnant with Caleb and at nineteen years old, a month after Caleb was born I got pregnant with Beatrice. We got married a year after Beatrice was born. Then he started working in the government and I got my first acting job, and we became famous." My mum answers.

"That's so sweet." Marlene says.

"Thank you." My mum says. "Caleb, truth or dare?" My mum asks.

"Truth." He answers.

"Why are you so nervous lately?" My mum asks him and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows my mum is suspicious about something.

"Well…" He cuts himself off and we sit there, waiting for him to tell us what's wrong.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please keep voting for a boy or a girl. And I won't make Tris pregnant yet, she will be later on though. Please review.**


	13. Answers

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 13: Answers

"Well…" He cuts himself off and we sit there, waiting for him to tell us what's wrong.

"Caleb, you can tell us anything, you know that?" My father says.

"How do you know something's wrong anyway?" Caleb asks.

"The morning that everyone came round and Marlene and Uriah told everyone about the baby I saw you and Susan walking to your car, looking nervous about something. Since then you have been nervous and scared about something, I haven't seen Susan around and you are hardly ever home." I say.

"Fine, there is something going on. You all know how Susan and I have been dating; well we have known each other for years, Beatrice, you know that. We were ready to take the next step in our relationship, so we did, not thinking about the consequences of doing it. We were… are nervous because Susan is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. You're going to be an auntie, Tris. And you're going to be grandparents." He says looking at our parents as he says that last line.

I'm shocked. I'm going to be an aunt. My brother is going to have a baby. The brother that told me off for sleeping with Tobias is having a baby. "How far along is Susan?" I ask.

"She's the same gestation as Marlene; she even has the same due date." Caleb answers. "The reason I haven't been at home much is because I have been going to check on her, and I take her to her appointments and everything. She doesn't leave the house much because she doesn't want people looking at her like she is a slut or something for being a pregnant sixteen-year-old." Caleb says.

I look around the room to find everyone with looks of shock on their faces. My parents look the most shocked out of everyone, to be honest, they probably expected this out of me, not him. He was always the most intelligent one, the person who always thought before he did things. But now he has got someone pregnant and they are both teenagers. They expected me to become the pregnant teenager, not him to be a teenager and get another teenager pregnant. Fair enough my parents were teenagers when they had us, but they were eighteen and nineteen not seventeen and sixteen.

"Caleb, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." My mum says.

"Because we're scared, nervous. We're going to be parents. We're teenagers. We're scared." Caleb says.

"Yeah, we still could have helped you through this. We love you Caleb." My dad says.

"I know. We just didn't know how to tell anyone. I'm going to go and check on her now. You guys can continue with the game now." Caleb says before standing up and leaving the house.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that." Zeke says.

"I don't think any of us did." I say. _I'm going to be an auntie. _That is all that is going through my head as we continue with the game.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but I will update with a longer one soon. I promise. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. I just thought that I would tell you what's going on with Caleb and Susan. I was going to do something else but I thought that the thing I was going to do was going to be too difficult for me to write and stuff, also many of you did mention her being pregnant in your reviews, so I did that instead. I have already decided the gender of Susan and Caleb's baby so I don't need you to vote on that. Though, could you please keep voting on whether you want Marlene and Uriah to have a boy or a girl, I already have a load of names for either gender so I don't need anymore. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Genders

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 14: Genders

It has been about a month since the revelation that I am going to be an auntie came out. I am still shocked about the whole Caleb getting Susan pregnant thing, but I'm coping. Since he has told everyone him and Susan no longer look nervous because we are all helping them, though my parents did have to go back to work and have been away for a couple weeks they are still trying to help. Susan has come round the house a few times and she is a really nice person, I never knew her that well, but she is nice and I think she is going to be an amazing mum to my niece or nephew. Susan moved into the house last week so now four of us live here full time, well, soon there's going to be five of us. They have started buying things for the nursery already. Like a cot, a wardrobe, a set of draws, a changing table, as well as a rocking chair, and a single armchair

Tobias and I have made bets on what the genders of both Marlene's baby is going to be and what the gender of Susan's baby is going to be. He thinks both of them are going to be boys and I think both of them are going to be girls. They both find our today what the babies are going to be and have agreed to come here and tell us after their appointments, which are at the same time. We both bet five dollars on each bet.

It is now eleven o'clock and their appointments aren't until one so we have some time before we have to get out our money. Tobias and I are sitting at the table by the kitchen window, eating our cereal and talking about random things. We talk about the possibility of us having children someday and how much we would love to have children with the other. We talk about school. We talk about life.

We all went back to school last week, after the Christmas holidays. Though, the first week back was just us chilling around and talking about our holidays with the rest of our class. Today is Saturday so we have no school today. Marlene and Susan go on maternity leave when they are six months pregnant; that means they still have another month at school before they get to have a load of time off. They won't go back to school until six weeks after their babies have been born.

Our friends are coming round at half twelve to get ready for when they come back and tell us what their babies are going to be. We can't wait. After they tell us the news we have all agreed to play some games. Such as truth or dare and never have I ever, the non-alcoholic version obviously. I can't wait for tonight.

…

It is now two o'clock and everyone in the gang is gathered in my living room, waiting for Caleb, Susan, Uriah and Marlene to get back from the hospital. We all have our purses or wallets out, waiting anxiously for them to come home and tell us who has won the many bets that have been made in the group.

A few minutes later the door opens and in walks the four people we are waiting for. They stand in front of us with smiles on their faces. "So, what's the verdict?" I ask.

"Well, we're having a boy." Says Marlene happily. I give Tobias five dollars and I see Zeke and Will receiving five dollars off Christina and Shauna.

"And we're having a girl." Susan says with a smile on her face. Tobias gives me back my five dollars and I see the boys doing the same. To be honest there was no point in making the deals in the first place if we all end up with the same amount of money that we started with.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Zeke shouts. We all cheer and congratulate them on the genders of their babies.

It isn't long before we're all sat in a circle; Susan and Marlene are obviously sitting on the sofa because they won't be able to get up from the floor with their big stomachs. "I'll start." Says Zeke, we nod and he looks around the circle for his first victim. "Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Dare." I answer.

"I dare you to go and make a baby with Four." Zeke says and Tobias looks at Zeke with shock on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Tobias shouts.

"I was joking, I mean, unless you want to go and make a baby, then you totally can, but it was a joke." Zeke says.

"We can't make a baby anyway, I'm on my period. What do you dare me to do Zeke?" I ask.

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." Zeke says.

"Hell no am I doing that again." I say as I shrug my jean jacket off my shoulders.

"You have done it before?" Zeke asks me.

"Yeah, as a dare at my old school, my old friend made me do it and I am not doing it again. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to let Will put lipstick on you, but he has to be blindfolded and use his mouth, not his hand." I say.

"Fine." She says after thinking about it for a few seconds. I pass will a blindfold and he puts it on, I then put lipstick in his mouth and we watch as he crawls to Christina and puts the lipstick on her messily. Half of it doesn't even end up of her lips. When he takes off the blindfold he takes one look at her and says sorry. She says that its fine but the rest of us are laughing so hard at how funny she looks. "Four, truth or dare?" She says.

"Truth. And Uriah, if you say Pansycake I will find one of your stashes of pop tarts and I will burn them." Tobias says and Uriah looks scared.

"Have you and Tris done it yet?" Christina asks and Tobias and I both blush.

"Yes." He mumbles in reply.

"I knew it. When did you do it?" She asks.

"You're only allowed one question Chrissy." I say because I know she hates that name.

"Fine Trissy." She says. I hate that name.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare!" Uriah exclaims but soon he realises that it was the wrong choice by the evil look on Tobias' face.

"I dare you to burn your pop tarts." Tobias says.

"Hell no!" Uriah shouts as he takes off his t-shirt and leaving the room to try and save his pop tarts. We all laugh. This night has been great. I'm going to have a niece. Marlene and Uriah are having a son. We're all happy and having a great time. I love my life.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, please review. So, boy won, they're having a boy. Here are the names I want you to vote from: ****Gaidrean, Lucas, Gabriel, Ashton, Axten, Leo, Jake, Andrew, Jayden, Jordan, Ryan, Luke, Aaron, James, Jamie, Max, Samuel, Charles… please vote. **

**Also, I was wandering if you could read a Narnia fanfic that I have just started writing, chapter one has just been posted, the story is about what I think would happen if they had stayed in Narnia at the end of Prince Caspian. Chapter one should appear in a few hours, it is the prologue. Please could you read it and review it when it comes up. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Birth number one

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 15: Birth number one

It has been three months since it was revealed that I am going to have a niece and some of my best friends are going to have a son. In those three months we have managed to decorate two nurseries, one in the main house for Caleb's and Susan's baby. And the other in the summer house for Marlene's and Uriah's baby. I have to say that we have done a pretty good job on them. They look amazing. Tobias, myself, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah and Will decorated them as Susan and Marlene went shopping for baby clothes. That was last month. The two of them are becoming really good friends. I don't know if it's because they are both pregnant at the same time or what, but they seem to be getting along really well.

We also had a baby shower for them. We gave them a load of toys and clothes and things for their baby's. We also played truth or dare and other things. It was fun.

My mum came home from work a week ago; she has three months off so she can be here when the babies are born. She also wants to help them both out for a bit and give them help in their first couple of months of parenting, I find it really sweet.

I have just arrived home from school with Caleb, Tobias and Uriah to find my mum, Susan and Marlene sitting in the living room watching TV. All of them have their feet resting on the coffee table. Susan and Marlene have their hands on their large stomachs. We all enter the room and sit on the floor, myself in Tobias' lap. "Hey guys." I say.

"Hey." Marlene says. "I'm going to get a drink." She says before standing up and waddling to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

She isn't in there for long before she calls my name. I get up and walk into the kitchen to find Marlene hunched over with her hand on her stomach, she also has a worried and pained expression on her face. I rush over to her and hold her hand. "Marlene, what is it? What's wrong?" I ask.

"My waters just broke." She says before another contraction hits her and she squeezes my hand tight. She starts crying.

"Hey, it's going to be all right." I tell her.

"It's too early." She says.

"I know. But everything is going to be all right, I promise." I say. "GUYS, GET IN HERE NOW!" I yell and they all come rushing in the kitchen to find me rubbing Marlene's lower back and holding her hand as she is hunched over in pain. Uriah and my mum come rushing over to us.

"What's wrong Mar?" Uriah says.

"The baby's coming." She answers.

"We have to get you to the hospital." My mum says. "Four, go and get Marlene's bag from the summer house, we'll get her into my car." She instructs. Tobias runs to the summer house to get the bag and Uriah and I help Marlene to my mum's car.

We get Marlene in the back of the car and Uriah sits next to her, whispering soothing things in her ear and holding her hand. I sit in the passenger seat at the front. Tobias comes out a minute later with the bag for Marlene and gives it to my mum. She gives it to me before getting in the car and driving to the hospital.

We get to the hospital in twenty five minutes. Marlene has only had two contractions on the journey. We get her out of the car and into the hospital. Walking to the maternity ward, Uriah and I helping her walk. We stop as she has another contraction. We manage to get her to the maternity ward within ten minutes and as soon as the midwife sees us she comes over and gets Marlene in a wheelchair, wheeling her to a delivery room. My mum waits in the waiting room as Marlene wants Uriah and me there when she gives birth.

The midwife runs some checks on Marlene before telling us that she id five centimetres dilated. Meaning that she has five more centimetres to go before she can start to push.

Uriah and I help her through her contractions for hours. We hold her hand. We say comforting things. We rub her back. She cries and scream through her contractions and I know that both Uriah and I wish that we could take the pain away from her, even though we can't.

Five hours after we arrived at the hospital the midwife comes back into the room, like she did every hour, to check on Marlene's progress. "She is now at ten centimetres. Marlene, on your next contraction I need you to give me a big push, okay?" The midwife asks. All Marlene does is nod in reply.

When she gets the contraction she pushes, squeezing Uriah's and my hand as she does so.

"That's good. I can now see the head. Give me another big push on your next contraction." The midwife says.

Marlene pushes as tears fall down her cheek and she screams.

"Good. The head is out, just breathe and on the next contraction I need another push." Says the midwife.

Marlene pushes with all her might.

"One more push and your baby will be here." The midwife says.

On the next contraction Marlene pushes again and when she does we hear the sounds of a wailing baby as it is born into the world. Taking its first few breaths of air. We are all crying as Uriah cuts the umbilical cord and the nurse wraps the baby in a light blue blanket before putting the small bundle in Marlene's arms. "Here is your beautiful, healthy, baby boy." The midwife says as Marlene and Uriah look at their son, tears falling down their cheeks. "Have you decided what you're going to name him yet?" The midwife asks.

"Ashton Luke Pedrad." Marlene says as she looks at her son in awe.

"Cute name. I'll leave you alone now." The midwife says before leaving the room.

"Tris; come and look at him." Uriah says. And I do look at him, he's beautiful. The perfect blend of Marlene and Uriah. Uriah's eyes. Marlene's hair. Uriah's nose. Marlene's lips. He's gorgeous.

"He's beautiful guys. Congratulations." I say.

"He's perfect." Marlene says with a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to go and get the others?" I ask.

"Yes please." Uriah says, still looking at his new-born son.

"Okay." I say before starting to walk towards the door.

"Tris, wait." Marlene says. I turn to face her.

"Thank you. For being here." She says.

"No problem. You'd do it for me." I say before leaving the room and walking to the waiting room to find the whole gang, my mum, my brother and Susan sitting there in anticipation. They stand up when they see me. "She's had the baby. Both Marlene and the baby are fine. You can go and see them now." I say. They all cheer, even my mum.

They follow me back to the room where Marlene and Uriah are with their son. When we get there they all gather round the family and smile at the baby. They congratulate them and ask questions. We all hold little Ashton. We spend hours in the room. Talking and laughing. Being quiet when Ashton is asleep. We leave the room three hours later, when Marlene wants to get some sleep. We go to our homes. Tobias and I curl up together in my bed, talking and kissing. All I can think about though is the day that he and I have kids. The day our children are born. I think about Marlene and Uriah and Ashton. I think about Caleb and Susan. I think about my mum and dad. I think about Christina and Will, Shauna and Zeke. I think about my family and how much I love them.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	16. Birth number two

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 16: Birth number two

The day after Marlene gave birth to Ashton they were allowed to go home. It has been a month since then and Ashton is just adorable. We all love to play games with him and Marlene and Uriah are great parents. Uriah even got a job so that he could help buy the things they need instead of us buying things for them all the time. It's only part time because they have school and everything but you know. Marlene goes back to school in two weeks, whilst they are both at school the school nursery is going to look after Ashton for them. Susan is about to pop any day now. She is nine months pregnant and can't wait for her baby girl to be born. My brother can't wait either. Since Ashton was born they have both wanted their baby to be born soon.

Now Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Ashton, Zeke, Shauna, Caleb, Susan, my mum and I sit in the living room of my house, playing with Ashton, and watching TV. "Tris?" Susan asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Could you help me get up, I need to go to the toilet?" She asks. I nod and help her up before walking with her as she walks to the downstairs toilet. She enters and shuts the door behind her. For the past month we have been watching her like a hawk to find any signs of her being in labour.

Susan has been in the toilet for ten minutes now and I am starting to get worried. I knock on the door. "Susan, are you all right?" I ask.

"Come in." She says. I open the door and walk in to find Susan bent over, clutching her stomach with one hand and holding the sink with the other; she is standing in a pool of water. I rush over to her.

"Susan?" I ask, I look at her face to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"The baby's coming." She says.

"It's all right. GUYS GET IN HERE!" I yell and the others come rushing into the room like they did when Marlene went into labour, Marlene is now holding Ashton on her hip. Caleb and my mum come over to us and Caleb starts rubbing Susan's back.

"We have to get you to the hospital." My mum says. Like she did when Marlene was in labour.

We do the same things we did when Marlene was in labour. Tobias gets her bag. Caleb and I help Susan to my mum's car. My mum, Caleb, Susan and I drive to the hospital, the others following close behind us.

We arrive at the hospital after twenty five minutes and Susan is taken to a room straight away. She only wants Caleb with her so the rest of us just sit and wait in the waiting room of the maternity ward. I sit in between my mum and Tobias. Tobias and I are holding hands as I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

Ashton starts crying after an hour of being here and Marlene heads of to the baby changing toilet to change his diaper. She comes back five minutes later with a sleeping baby in her arms.

All I can think about is that I am going to be an auntie in a matter of hours. I'm going to have a niece that will call me Auntie Tris, or Beatrice, or Bea or whatever name she picks out for me. And I am going to love her and spoil her so much. Also, thinking about it now, Tobias is going to be Uncle Four. I mean, we're together, we want to be together for the rest of our lives, we'll probably get married and have kids of our own one day. "Tobias." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

"You're going to be Uncle Four." I tell him as I look up at him with a smile on my face.

"I am, aren't I?" He states after thinking it through in his head for a few seconds. "I can't wait. Auntie Tris." He says.

"I can't either. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. Forever-" He says.

"And always." I continue before leaning in and kissing him.

"No PDA in front of the baby." Uriah says.

"If you haven't noticed Ashton is asleep and you and Marlene kiss in front of him all of the time." I state.

"Whatever." He says before kissing Marlene.

"Do you know what they're planning on naming the baby?" Christina asks.

"No, they haven't told anyone." I say.

"I bet it's going to be something really sweet." says Will.

"I'm hungry, does anyone want a pizza?" Uriah asks. We all nod and he leaves the waiting room. Marlene goes with him, leaving Ashton in my arms. She left the bag full of stuff we might need as well. Tobias and I just sit, looking at Ashton as he sleeps in my arms. I put my finger again his palm and his little finger clamp around it in a firm grip. Tobias strokes his hair.

"Okay, when are you two going to have a kid because you are going to be amazing parents, and you're just adorable with Ashton?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"I can't wait to have babies with you Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I can't either." I whisper back. "You're going to be a great dad." I say.

"You're going to be a great mum." He says back and I smile.

Ashton stirs in my arms before curling into me more and I look at the baby in my arms and smile. I honestly can't wait to have a baby with Tobias. I don't care when it is, I just want a baby with him. I want babies with him.

Half an hour later and Marlene and Uriah come back with two boxes of pizza in Uriah's hands. Marlene takes Ashton out of my arms and says thank you before sitting back in her seat. We all eat the pizza in a comfortable silence. Well, until Ashton wakes up, demanding to be fed. So, Marlene feeds him his formula milk, and it isn't long before he is back to sleep in her arms.

It has been ten hours and there still hasn't been any news on the baby arriving. Marlene and Uriah took Ashton home five hours ago so they could get some sleep. They asked if we could call them when the baby was born and they would come in then. But still there has been nothing.

Five hours later and Caleb enters the room looking shattered, but he has a smile plastered on his face. "Mum, Tris, would you like to come and meet the new member of the family?" He asks. I look at Tobias and he nods. My mum and I stand up and follow Caleb to Susan's room.

When we get there Caleb opens the door and we find a sweaty, exhausted Susan holding a little pink bundle in her arms, she is also smiling. We walk over to her and look at the baby in her arms. My niece. My mum's first granddaughter. She is beautiful. She has Caleb's hair and Susan's eyes. "She's beautiful." I say.

"Thanks." Susan says.

"What's her name?" My mum asks.

"Ella Mary Grace Prior." Caleb says.

"Cute name." I say.

"Do you want to hold her Tris?" Susan asks.

"Yes please." I say and hold my arms out. Susan places Ella in my arms and I look down at the bundle in my arms with a smile on my face. Ella looks up at me with a look of awe and I kiss her forehead. "Hello, I'm your Auntie, my name is Beatrice but you can call me Tris." I coo to my niece. "I love you." I say to her before kissing her forehead again.

It is then, in that moment, that I realise how much I want a life with Tobias. How much I want to marry him. How much I want a family with him. I love him. He loves me. And I hope to God that we get the family that we both want so bad. I don't mind when we get it, because I know that no matter when I get pregnant, we'll be ready. We'll want it and love it and give it everything we can until the day that we die. And our children will be happy. We'll be happy. I hope.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's been a few days, I have been busy with fathers' day and my mums' birthday, etc. Please review!**


	17. Boys VS Girls

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 17: Boys VS Girls

It has been a month since Ella was born, it is now June. Ella is adorable, and I have to say that she is a daddy's girl. She also loves Tobias. Tobias is amazing when he is with her; he acts just like a dad would. Marlene has been back at school for two weeks now and we're glad that she is back. Susan goes back in two weeks. Ashton and Ella also have this bond, when they play together it is just adorable to watch.

We are at school now, it is lunch time and Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will and I are sitting at our usual table eating our lunches. Talking and laughing as we eat. We have music next and I can't wait. Since joining this school it has been one of my favourite lessons.

We arrive at our music class to find Tori sitting behind her desk with her headphones in, nodding her head to whatever music she is listening to. When she sees us she takes them out of her ears and smiles. We smile back before sitting in our seats at the back of the classroom, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

When everyone is in the class and they are in their seats Tori stands up and walks to the middle of the room. "Today we are going to have some fun. One group is going to do a boys vs girls competition and the rest of you are going to vote for the gender that does it best. For the rest of the year we are going to be doing this with the rest of the groups. So you are going to vote for the group that you want to compete today." Tori tells us before giving us each a piece of paper. We all vote before giving the paper back to Tori. After checking through the pieces of paper and counting the votes she stands and announces that our group is the one that shall be performing today. "Okay, you can prepare four songs, two for the boys and two for the girls. You have twenty minutes to prepare." She says.

Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Will and I get in a huddle and discuss what we are going to do. We decided that first the girls are going to do Little me by Little Mix. Then the boys are going to do Demons by Imagine Dragons. Then the girls are going to do Beating heart by Ellie Golding. And finally the boys are going to do Happy by Pharrell Williams. Four great songs. We then set up the instruments we need, Uriah will be on the drums, Will and Marlene on the keyboards, Tobias and Zeke on the guitars. Christina and I are just going to be singing as we don't really play the instruments that we need. We set up four mic stands, one for me, Christina, Zeke and Tobias. The others have microphones attached to their instruments. Then we are ready to start. Tori tells us we can start, so we do.

Me: She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl

Voice so quiet you don't hear a word

Always talking but she can't be heard

Christina: You can see it there if you catch her eye

I know she's brave but it's trapped inside

Scared to talk but she don't know why

Me, C, M: Wish I knew back then

What I know now

Wish I could somehow

Me: Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Marlene: Little me

Christina: Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age

You cannot write a book from a single page

Hands on the clock only turn one way

Marlene: Yeah

Me: Run too fast and risk it all

Can't be afraid to take a fall

Felt so big but you looked so small

Me, C, M: Wish I knew back then

What I know now

Wish I could somehow

Me: Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Marlene: Oh, little me

Little me

Christina: Tell you one thing I would say to her

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Me: Little me

Me, C, M: I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Everything she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

Me: Little me

Tobias: When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

Zeke: When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

Uriah: I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

Will: No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

T, Z, U, W: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Tobias: At the curtains call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

Zeke: So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Uriah: Don't wanna let you down

But I am, hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

Will: No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

T, Z, U, W: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Zeke: They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Tobias: Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

T, Z, U, W: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Me: Eyes make their peace in difficulties

With wounded lips and salted cheeks

And finally we step to leave

To the departure lounge of disbelief

Christina: And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time

Marlene: And I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight

Me, C, M: Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Before the bleeding sun, comes alive

I want to make the best of, what is left, hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Marlene: Before daylight

Me: And the canyon underneath the trees

Behind the dark sky you looked at me

I fell for you like autumn leaves

Never faded evergreen

Christina: And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time

Marlene: Cause I'll be leaving in the morning come to the white wine bitter sunlight

Me, C, M: Wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Me: I can't face this now everything has changed

I just wanna be by your side

Christina: Here's hoping we collide

Marlene: Here's hoping we collide

Me: Here's hoping we collide

Me, C, M: Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

Before the bleeding sun comes alive

I want to make the best of what is left hold tight

And hear my beating heart one last time

Me: I wanna hear your beating heart, tonight

Tobias: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take away

I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Zeke: Here come bad news talking this and that

Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back

Yeah, well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine

Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time

Here's why

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Uriah: Happy, bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Love is too happy to bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Will: I said bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Love is too happy to bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

I said

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Uriah: Happy, bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

Love is too happy to bring me down

Can't nothing, bring me down

I said

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, Z, W: Because I'm happy

Uriah: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, Z, U: Because I'm happy

Will: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Z, U, W: Because I'm happy

Tobias: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

T, U, W: Because I'm happy

Zeke: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

T, Z, W: Because I'm happy

Uriah: Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

T, Z, U: Because I'm happy

Will: Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

We finish and the class claps and cheers. We're all smiling and laughing. It was fun.

"Right class, now it's time to cast your votes." Tori says before giving everyone but us a piece of paper. When they are done Tori checks them and counts up the votes. "The winners are the… Girls!" Tori exclaims and Christina, Marlene and I all cheer, so does the audience. The boys in the group look gutted but we just laugh in their faces. I then kiss Tobias with so much love and passion that it isn't long before someone in the class shouts, "Get a room!"

I'm not surprised us girls won, there are more boys in the class and we did spend the majority of the performance dancing, trying to get the boys to vote for us.

We spend the rest of the school day doing the boring lessons. Then we go and pick up Ashton from the school Nursery before going back to my place where we are having a sleepover. We play truth or dare, never have I ever and bed, wed or dead. We laugh, chat, and watch movies. We have a great time. The whole time I think about how lucky I am to have such great friends, such an awesome family. And I hope that we will all stick together, for the rest of our lives, because I don't know where I'd be, or what I'd do without them.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Tris is going to get pregnant soon guys, don't worry. Also, I was wandering how long the summer holidays for American High schools are, because I'm from England and I don't know how long the summer holidays are over in America, over here they are six weeks long. Anyway, could you tell me, please. Also, please review!**


	18. Summer holiday

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 18: Summer holiday

It has been three weeks since boys vs girls. Susan has been back at school for a week but school finished yesterday for the summer holidays. Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Ashton, Zeke, Shauna and I are going to a beach house that my parents own in New Jersey. Lynn and Lauren were invited but they had other things to do so we left them to do that instead. We are going to be there for the entire twelve weeks of the holiday. We'll come back the Friday before school starts up again and we have our Senior year. I have to say my first year at Divergent High has been amazing, the best school year of my life so far. I've made amazing friends. I've got some amazing memories and I have loved my life in Chicago.

Right now Tobias and I are just packing some last minute things. I'm packing some spare clothes from my mum's collection and he is packing some food and drink for the stay. My mum went there before she went to do her job and stocked up the cupboards and everything full of food and drink but we thought we should take some more, just in case.

Marlene, Uriah, Ashton, Tobias and I are going down there in my land rover, we decided on that car because it is bigger, meaning we can pack more stuff into it. It isn't long before we are on the road. Me and Tobias in the front, I'm driving. And Marlene, Uriah and Ashton in the back. It is a thirteen hour drive and it is now five in the morning, meaning we will arrive at about six tonight. "The others are just starting the journey." Tobias says as he looks up from his phone.

"Cool. Why don't you guys get some sleep?" I suggest.

"What about you?" Tobias asks.

"I have had like five cups of coffee and I went to bed early last night. I think I'm going to be fine." I say. It isn't long before they're asleep.

Two hours later they are woken up by a crying Ashton. Marlene gives him a bottle and he is quiet again. "Do we have anything to eat, I'm starving?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, in here." Tobias says, gesturing to the bag that he has in front of his legs. He opens the bag up to reveal a load of snack foods and drinks. "What do you want?" He asks Uriah.

"Can I have a cereal bar, please?" Uriah answers.

"Yeah, sure." Tobias says before giving Uriah a cereal bar. "Do you want anything Mar?" He asks.

"Can I have a cereal bar too, please?" She asks.

"Sure." He says before giving Marlene a cereal bar.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." He says before taking a cereal bar for himself. "Do you want anything Tris?" He asks.

"Cereal bar, please." I answer and he gives me one. I take one hand off the steering wheel and use my free hand to open the bar.

"How can you open a cereal bar wrapper with only one hand?" Uriah asks.

"It's not that difficult." I say before taking a bite of the bar. It isn't long before Marlene and Uriah are both asleep again.

We get to the house after another eleven hours of me driving, the others sleeping and talking. Ashton sleeping, crying, drinking and getting his diaper changed. When we get there the others stare at the house in awe, much like they did when they saw the house we live in. It is huge, there are like ten bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room, a huge kitchen/dining room, a downstairs toilet, and a large garden with entrance to the beach behind. After a few minutes the others arrive and also stare at the house in awe. "Seriously guys, it's not that good." I say before entering the house. They all follow my lead.

Just like they did when they saw my house they explore the place whilst I go into the kitchen and grab something quick to eat. My mum has put a lot of food in the cupboards and fridge/freezer, like she said she would. When they come back to the kitchen they still look shocked. "Guys, seriously?" I ask.

"This place is amazing." Zeke says, in awe.

"Whatever. What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask.

"What do we have?" Christina asks.

"Well, I can make pizza, from scratch. Or we can have a barbeque." I say.

"Can you make us a pizza? We have never had your pizza." Marlene asks.

"I have. It's amazing." Tobias says.

"Of course you have." says Marlene.

"Okay, I'll make pizza. You guys go do whatever." I say. They all leave except from Tobias.

"Do you want some help?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, sure. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says before kissing me sweetly on the lips. We get started on making the pizza. Me telling him what to do as I do the things that I need to do.

It isn't long before we're all sat in the living room, eating my homemade pizza. "Oh my God, this is amazing!" Christina exclaims.

"Thank you." I say.

"Where did you learn to be such a good cook?" Uriah asks.

"My mum taught me." I tell them. We spend the rest of dinner talking and laughing about random things.

After dinner we decide to go to our rooms as it has been a long day full of driving and we woke up early. Tobias and I stay downstairs to clean up.

Afterwards we go upstairs and enter our room. As soon as the door is shut I am pushed against the door and his warm lips are on mine. I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bed. We are still kissing. He places me gently on the bed before climbing on top of me. Straddling me. I slide my hands up his shirt; I pull away from the kiss, pull his shirt off and place my lips on his again. Kissing him passionately. He slides his hands up my shirt before pulling away, taking my shirt off and kissing me again. It isn't long before all of our clothes are off and he is hovering above me, looking at me for permission to enter. I nod and he enters me. We get lost in each other.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. This is the night that Tris gets pregnant; I told you she was going to get pregnant soon. She will find out in a few chapters, don't worry. Please review.**


	19. The Beach

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 19: The Beach

I wake up the next morning to find Tobias smiling at me. "Good morning beautiful." He says.

"Good morning handsome." I reply before kissing him passionately.

"Last night was amazing." He says when we pull away from each other.

"Yeah, it was." I say before getting out of bed and putting on his t-shirt that is on the floor. "I'll race you to the bathroom." I say before racing out of the room and into the bathroom next door, locking the door behind me. It isn't long before he is banging on the door.

"That was so unfair." He whines.

"Oh well. Go to one of the other bathrooms." I tell him and I can hear him walking away. I take off the t-shirt and step into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my naked body for a little while before actually washing myself.

After an hour I am wearing high wasted, light blue jean shorts with a loose white crop top, underneath I am wearing my light blue bikini. I walk downstairs to find everyone in the living room, watching TV and eating a breakfast of cereal. Ashton is in his play den playing with some toys. I go into the kitchen and make myself some toast. Whilst I am standing at the counter, making toast, I feel a pair of strong, muscular, familiar arms wrap around my waist. I smile before turning around to face Tobias and giving him a peck on the lips. "You look beautiful, Tris." He says.

"Thank you." I say. "You don't look so bad yourself." I add. He is wearing his usual t-shirt with some beach shorts.

"Thank you." He says and I turn back to my toast.

When I have made my toast I go into the living room and sit on the sofa, Tobias sits next to me. "So, what are we going to do today guys?" I ask before taking a bite of my chocolate spread on toast.

"We could go down to the beach and play volleyball or something." Uriah suggests.

"That is a great idea. Who's up for it?" I ask. They all nod. "Okay, I'll set the stuff up when I'm done eating." I say.

When I am done eating Tobias and I go out to the garden and enter the large shed. I get out the equipment for volleyball, and some chairs to sit on, and he helps me carry it down to the beach. The others are already at the beach, waiting. Tobias and I set the things up and we get sorted into teams. Boys vs Girls. Ashton is sitting in his pram, on the sand. Playing with a teddy bear of his. We do heads or tails with a coin to determine who will go first. The girls are going first. What they don't know is that I have won many volleyball tournaments in my lifetime. Well, the girls know but the boys don't. Marlene starts the game off and Tobias hits the ball back, he aims it near me and I whack the ball as hard as I can, the boys don't hit it back over to us though. We get a point.

We keep playing and in the end us girls end up winning by miles. The boys didn't score anything. Now we are sitting in a circle on the beach, Ashton is laying in Marlene's arms, sleeping. "How the hell did you girls win that game?" Zeke asks.

"I never told you but I have won quite a few volleyball tournaments in my lifetime. Well, I told the girls." I tell them. They look at me, shocked. "What, I like sports." I say.

"Who wants to play a game?" Uriah asks. We nod.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Wed, bed or dead." He suggests.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" I ask. Zeke puts his hand up enthusiastically. "Zeke, off you go." I say.

"Marlene, wed, bed or dead, Four, me and Uriah." Zeke says.

"Wed Uriah, bed Four and kill you." Marlene answers and Zeke looks offended. "What? I had Uriah's baby and I love him so I want to marry him. And Four is just the hottest out of you two." She says. "Will, wed, bed or dead, Tris, Christina and Shauna."

"Wed Christina, bed Tris and kill Shauna." Will says. "Four, wed, bed or dead, Tris, Christina and Marlene."

"Wed Tris, bed Marlene and kill Christina." Tobias answers. "Tris, wed, bed or dead, me, Will and Uriah."

"Wed you, bed Uriah and kill Will. But that is only because Uriah has a kid." I say. "Zeke, wed, bed or dead, Mrs Matthews, Tori and Shauna." I say.

"Wed Shauna, bed Tori and kill Mrs Matthews." Zeke answers.

We continue to play games for hours, until it is lunch time, then we go back inside and Tobias and I prepare some pasta with my homemade tomato pasta sauce. We sit inside and play games, eat and watch TV for the rest of the day, it's fun. We have fun.

Later that evening, when the sun is setting Tobias and I are walking along the beach, hand in hand. "It's beautiful out here, when the sun is setting." I say.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Tobias says and I blush. We are walking where the tide is, our feet in the shallowest part of the sea. He kicks the water and it splashes my legs. I let go of his hand and walk deeper into the water and splash him with even more water so the whole front of him is drenched. "Right, that's it." He says before running after me, I run away from him, as fast as I can. After some time we end up falling on the sand, him on top of me. He kisses me for a little while before pulling us up, so we are standing.

He gets something out of his pocket and gets down on one knee before opening the small black box to reveal a silver ring with a small diamond in it. I look at him, shocked. "Tris, I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to spend every second, of the rest of my life with you. I want to have a life with you; I want to have a family with you. I want you. I asked your parents and they said that I could ask you. And we don't have to get married until you're ready. But Tris, my love, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?" He asks. Tears are forming in my eyes; I can see tears forming in his eyes as well. I smile, so bright and happy. I can't find the words so I just nod and hold out my left finger. He smiles the brightest I have ever seen him smile before as he slides the ring on my ring finger, stands up and kisses me with so much love and passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I feel him smile in the kiss and I smile as well.

After a few minutes we pull back, needing air. Our foreheads touching. Both of us crying and laughing and smiling. "I love you Beatrice prior, so, so much." He says.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton, so, so much." I say and he picks me up, bridal style and carries me back to the house. We go to the bathroom because we are covered in sand and we shower together. Him washing my hair and body, and me washing him. After that we just go to bed and sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms. Wrapped in the arms of the person we love most.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	20. Karaoke

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 20: Karaoke

The next morning Tobias and I are sitting in the kitchen, eating toast and drinking orange juice. Everyone else comes in and makes some breakfast before sitting around the large island in the room and eating breakfast. "Good morning guys." I say.

"Morning." Christina says before looking at me and smiling. Except she doesn't look away.

"Christina, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Tris, what is that on your left ring finger?" She asks and I realise that I haven't taken my engagement ring off. Everyone looks at me, shocked when they see the ring. I look at Tobias for help.

"Uh… well. TrisandIareengaged." He says quickly.

"What? We didn't quite catch that." Uriah says.

"We're engaged." I say with a huge smile on my face. Everyone else smiles before cheers erupt in the room. The girls gather around me to look at the ring closer.

"Oh my God! It's so beautiful. When did he ask?" Christina asks me.

"Last night. When we were on the beach." I answer.

"When's the big day going to be?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know yet." I answer.

We all talk about the engagement and what they want the wedding to be like. To be honest I want it to be simple, only with close friends and family. I know that Tobias would want that as well.

After breakfast we all get dressed for the day. I put on dark blue high-waisted shorts and a white vest. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on some mascara and eye liner. I also put on my favourite perfume and deodorant before going to the living room to find everyone all ready for the day. I sit in between Tobias and Christina on one of the sofas. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Do you have a karaoke machine?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"I was thinking we could do a boys vs girls karaoke competition thing. Whoever Ashton likes best wins." Christina says.

"How is Ashton going to tell us who he likes best though?" I ask.

"Apparently Ashton smiles when he likes something, whoever he smiles at will win." Christina says.

"Okay, who's up for this?" I ask.

"Me!" They all exclaim. I nod before setting up the karaoke machine with four microphones.

"Who's going first?" I ask.

"We could do heads or tails." Will suggests.

"Okay." I get a coin and toss it, covering it with my hand. "Four, heads or tails?" I ask.

"Tails." He says. I uncover the coin.

"Heads. Girls are going first." I say. The rest of the girls join me in a huddle.

"I think we should do a really sexy song and do really sexy dance moves, to impress the boys." Shauna says.

"In front of a baby?" Marlene asks.

"He's a boy. If we do it he might smile at us and we will win." Christina says.

"Fine. What song do you want to do?" Marlene asks.

"How about move by Little Mix?" I suggest. They all nod and I get it ready on the karaoke machine before getting into position. The boys are all staring at us, even Ashton who is sitting on Uriah's lap.

Shauna: Hey baby

Tell me your name

I gotta fever for you

I just can't explain

Marlene: But there's just one problem

I'm a bit old school

When it comes to lovin'

I ain't chasing you

Christina: Hate waiting

I'm on a roll

You've got to let yourself go

Me: Whoa, you know that I've been waiting for you

Don't leave me standing all by myself

Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Shauna: Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Marlene: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Christina: Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Me: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Shauna: Oh silly

Why you afraid

Marlene: Don't be a big baby

Quit playing games

Christina: And put your arms around me

You know what to do

And we can take it down low

Me: Whoa, you know that I've been waiting for you

Don't leave me standing all by myself

Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Shauna: Looking at no one else

Marlene: Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Christina: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Me: Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Shauna: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Marlene: I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move

Shauna: So move

Me: I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta

Stat cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move

So move

Christina: Move it baby, whoa

Shauna: You know that I've been waiting for you

Marlene: Don't leave me standing all by myself

Christina: Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Me: Looking at no one else

Looking at no one else

Me, C, S, M: Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey

Boy come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what to do

Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who move

Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey

Boy come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what to do

Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who move

Shauna: Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

Marlene: Looking so hot

I think that I might fall

Christina: Feeling like it's my birthday

Like Christmas day came early

Me: Just what I want

So when we move

You move

Me, C, S, M: Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey

Boy come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what to do

Don't you know a girl

Like a boy who moves

The boys clap, looks of shock on their faces. We were doing rather sexy moves. Even Ashton looks shocked, but he is smiling so bright that it is adorable.

We sit down and the boys get up, Uriah gives Ashton to Marlene, before going and grabbing a microphone and getting into position.

Zeke: Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We can go out any day any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Tobias: Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

Uriah: And if you

You want me too

Let's make a move

Tobias: Yeah so tell me girl if every time we…

All of them: Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tobias: And let me kiss you

Zeke: Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need

Lookin' so good from your head to your feet

C'mon come over here, over here

C'mon come over here, yeah

Will: Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Makin' them drool down their chinny chin chins

Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby be mine tonight, yeah

Uriah: And if you

You want me too

Let's make a move, yeah

Zeke: So tell me girl if every time we…

All of them: Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Let me say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (C'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Zeke: And let me kiss you

Tobias: Let me kiss you

Uriah: Let me kiss you

Will: Let me kiss you

Zeke: Let me kiss you

All of them: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Uriah: So tell me girl if every time we tou-ou-ouch

All of them: You get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we tou-ou-ouch

You get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tobias: And let me kiss you

We all clap as the music finishes though Ashton isn't smiling as much as he was when us girls were doing it. "The girls win!" exclaims Christina and all of us girls cheer, even Ashton smiles more as we do. He is adorable.

We spend the rest of the day playing games and having fun. It's amazing.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. For the next chapter do you want me to skip forward like four weeks to when Tris finds out she's pregnant? Please answer that question in your review!**


	21. Pregnant?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 21: Pregnant?

I wake up with the sudden urge to puke, so I bolt out of the bed and race to the bathroom next door. I start puking my guts out into the toilet and it isn't long before I felt someone pulling back my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back. The hands are familiar and I know that it is Tobias.

When I am done I flush the toilet and sit so my back is against the wall. Tobias looks down at me with a worried look on his face. "Are you all right?" He asks.

"I am now." I say.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asks.

"Could you do me some water and some dry toast please, that helps when I'm sick." I tell him.

"Okay." He says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

I remain seated on the floor for a few minutes before standing up and washing my hands. As I do I find an unopened box of the tampons I brought with me on the shelf next to the sink. I then look on the calendar that is hanging on the door. I look at the dates. _I'm a week late._ I think to myself. It has been four weeks since we came to New Jersey. Four weeks since Tobias and I had… sex. _Shit. _I think before quickly brushing my teeth and tying my hair back before going back into my room to get changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I then grab my bag, rush out of the room and enter the kitchen. I grab my piece of toast before getting the keys to my Land Rover and sliding on my pumps before leaving the house. Everyone was watching me, but I don't care, this is important. I take eat my toast in a minute before getting into the car and driving away from the house and to the pharmacy ten minutes away.

When I get to the pharmacy I get out of the car and lock it before entering the shop. I walk to the aisle full of pregnancy tests. There are so many. I pick three random ones and walk to the counter where a middle aged woman stands, waiting for me. I give her the boxes and she looks at me with a sad face. A sad, judging face. A face that all teenagers get when faced with the possibility of a pregnancy. I quickly pay for them and put them in my bag before leaving and getting back in my car. I drive back to the summer home, thinking about the possibility of a baby being inside of me. Mine and Tobias' baby. Our baby. The baby we are going to love and cherish until the day we die.

When I get back home I rush back to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. The others were watching me again, but I don't care. I take the tests and wait. I have to say it is the longest three minutes of my life so far. Waiting for those three tests to tell me whether my life is going to change drastically, or not. When the timer goes off I can barely stand from the closed lid of the toilet that I sit on. I could be pregnant. I could be having a baby.

After a minute or two I do find the strength to stand and walk over to the side where the tests lay. I look and find three pregnancy tests that all tell me the same thing. _Pregnant. _

Tears are pooling in my eyes. I'm having a baby. I'm actually having a baby. I place a hand on my still flat stomach and smile. I'm pregnant.

I have to tell Tobias.

I leave the room, not bothering to move the tests at all. I go down to the living room, where they all sit, playing with Ashton. "Four." I say, they all look at me. Tobias stands up and walks over to me. "I need to talk to you about something, in private." I say.

"Okay." He says before taking my hand in his. I lead him to the bathroom where the tests are still on the side. "What do we need to talk about in here?" He asks.

I lead him to the side where the tests are and he looks at them, shocked. I see tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looks at me. "You're pregnant?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're having a baby." I say, smiling. He smiles too before lifting me up and spinning me around. I squeal and laugh as he does.

He puts me down after a few seconds before placing his hand on my stomach. "We're having a baby." He says, laughing. I nod. "I'm going to be a daddy." He says before kissing me passionately. I put my hand above his on my stomach as we kiss.

When we pull away from each other our hands are still on my stomach. "I love you, so much, both of you." He says.

"I love you both too." I say.

"When should we tell the others?" He asks.

"I don't mind. Do you want to tell them now?" I ask.

"Sure." He says before taking my hand and leading me downstairs where the others are still playing with Ashton. "Guys, we have to talk to you." Tobias says and the others look at us.

"I'm pregnant." I say and they all smile before jumping up and running over to us and bringing us into a group hug, leaving little Ashton on the floor, playing with his toys.

"Congratulations." They all yell at the same time.

"Guys I need to breathe." I say and they all let go of me.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" yells Zeke.

"You already are an uncle." Uriah says.

"I'm going to be an uncle again." Zeke says.

We spend the rest of the day, talking and laughing with each other. Talking about the baby that is growing within me. Talking about random things. Just talking. We order a Chinese for dinner and I have to admit, I do eat more than anyone else. But I'm pregnant. I'm eating for two now.

At ten Tobias and I go to bed, but we don't go to sleep straight away. We lay in bed, I'm lying on my back, Tobias is on his side so he is facing me. He has a hand on my stomach, rubbing it with small circles above where our child is. He kisses my stomach. "Hey baby. I'm your daddy and I love you and your mummy so, so much. I can't wait for you to be here. I can't wait to meet you and I know your mummy feels the same. Your mummy is the most amazing person I have ever met and I know she is going to be a good mum to you and all the brothers and sisters that you are going to have because we want to have a big family. I hope you don't mind that. No matter how many brothers or sisters you have we will always love you and spoil you, right up until the day that we pass. I love you." He says before kissing my stomach again and coming back up to my face, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you too, Tobias. You are going to be an amazing daddy." I tell him.

"You're going to be an amazing mummy." He says before kissing me passionately. "We should get some sleep. Goodnight Tris." He says.

"Goodnight Tobias." I say before pecking his lips and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	22. Prank war or no prank war

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 22: Prank war or no prank war

It has been a week since I found out that I'm pregnant. I have morning sickness but so far I haven't had much of it. I am also constantly hungry and I get tired easily. It is the morning and Tobias and I are laying in our bed, facing each other, his arm wrapped around my waist, looking into each other's eyes when we hear a scream. We get out of bed and rush to see who screamed. We find a bright pink haired Christina looking in the mirror on the wall in the hallway. Looking upset, looking mad. "Christina, what happened to your hair?" I ask sweetly, even though on the inside I am trying not to laugh.

"Someone changed the conditioner to bright pink hair dye, that's what happened." She answers, sounding mad.

"Who did it?" I ask.

"I'm guessing one of the boys." She says.

"It was Zeke and Uriah." Tobias says, I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"They thought it would be funny to prank you girls. Will and I aren't so keen on the idea. Especially with you being pregnant." He answers. That is when I get mad. They wanted to prank us. Yeah, my hormones have been playing up as well. I grab Christina's arm and drag her to her and Will's room, Will isn't in there. I then text the other girls to come here. We have to get the boys back for this.

It isn't long before Marlene and Shauna enter the room looking pissed off. Marlene is carrying Ashton in her arms. We all sit on the king-sized bed and think about what we are going to do to get them back. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, we could empty the stash of pop tarts that Uriah brought with him. Then burn them." Marlene says.

"Okay, what about Zeke?" I ask.

"We could change his shaving gel to whipped cream." Shauna suggests.

"Nice one." Christina says.

"What about Will?" I ask.

"We could take away his books and maybe burn a few of them." Christina suggests.

"Okay." I say.

"What about Four?" Christina asks.

"You could pretend to break up with him and like blank him out for a few days." Shauna says. I shake my head.

"You can tell him that Zeke is actually the father of your baby." Marlene says.

"Hell no." I say.

"You could pretend to be having a miscarriage right in front of all of us and we'll all be worried and Four will be so upset and scared. You obviously have to act scared and upset as well. And that gets back at all of them. We should do that last and then it will teach them not to mess with us." Christina says.

"That's a good idea but I don't know if I'll be able to do it." I say.

"Why not?" Christina asks.

"Because he will be devastated if he thinks I'm losing the baby. I don't think I can see him so hurt. He will probably hate me after as well. I'll hate myself for putting him through that, I probably will end up blanking him out. I just can't. Also, karma would probably get me back and actually make me lose the baby and I won't be able to handle that, neither would he. I-I can't." I say before standing up and leaving the room, tears pouring down my face. I lock myself in the bathroom next to my bedroom and sit against the wall. I cry.

A few seconds later someone is knocking on the door. "Tris, open up." Christina says as she continues to knock on the door. "I'm sorry for even thinking it. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. Just please open up." She says. I ignore her.

After a few minutes I hear her leave and breathe a sigh of relief. But then I hear another knock on the door. "Tris, it's me. Please open up." Marlene says. I unlock the door and she walks in, shutting the door behind her, and locking it. She still has Ashton in her arms. She sits next to me. "Tris, Christina is sorry, you know. She didn't mean to upset you by suggesting it." She says.

"I know, it's just, I can't do that. I can't pretend that I'm losing my baby. I can't lose my baby. I love my baby." I say.

"I know." She says before pulling me into a comforting embrace. "You don't have to do the prank Tris. We can think of something else." She says.

"I don't want to do this whole prank thing. I don't want to get them back anymore. I shouldn't have even suggested it." I say.

"Hey, your hormones are all over the place at the moment, it's all right to feel angry one minute and want to get revenge and then feel upset the next minute and not want to get revenge anymore. We won't do anything. I'll just die Christina's hair back to the normal colour and she will be fine." Marlene says.

"Thank you." I say.

"That's all right. You were there for me when I was pregnant, and now I'm going to be there for you. All of the way." She says.

"How much does it hurt? Giving birth, I mean?" I ask.

"More than any pain I have ever felt. But, you know what makes it easier?" She asks. I shake my head. "Having people there with you. As well as thinking that at the end of all the pain, you'll have a little baby that you can love and cherish and hold for the rest of your life. Your little baby. Your flesh and blood. Your own little miracle. That's what makes it easier." She says.

"Thank you Marlene." I say.

"No problem. Now, do you want me to go and tell the girls not to bother with the pranks?" She asks.

"Yes please. I should probably go and find Four." I say before standing up with Marlene. We leave the room and I find Tobias in our bedroom looking worried. When I enter he runs up to me and embraces me.

"Oh my God. Are you all right?" He asks.

"Yeah, my hormones have just been messing up." I say before yawning.

"Get some sleep." He says before walking me to the bed and tucking me in.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask. He lays next to me in the bed and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Always." He says before kissing my forehead. Those are the last things I feel and hear before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	23. Phone Calls

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 23: Phone calls

It has been a week since the boys tried to prank us. Christina's hair is now back to its normal colour. Christina and I have been talking to each other again. I am now six weeks pregnant.

We are all sitting in the living room, watching TV, because none of us can be asked to do much. The phone in the kitchen rings and I go to answer it. I enter the kitchen and pick up the phone from its little stand. I see that the person calling is my mum. I press the green answer button and put the phone to my ear. "Hey, mum." I say.

"Hey, how's your holiday?" She asks.

"It's great. How are you, and dad, and Caleb, and Susan and Ella?" I ask.

"We're great. Sweetie, there's something I need to talk to you about." She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your dad has a new job." She says.

"That's great. Where is it?" I ask.

"England." She says.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"We're moving to England." She says.

"Mum, I can't move to England." I say.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I can't just leave my friends, and Four. I can't. They're the best friends I have ever had." I say.

"You can make more friends." She says.

"No. I'm not moving." I say.

"We have to." She says.

"No, mum, I'm not moving." I say.

"Beatrice…" I cut her off.

"No. Mum, Four and I are engaged. I'm not leaving him." I say.

"Shit. I forgot that he wanted to ask you to marry him. He can come with us." She says.

"No. I need my friends. Not just Four, I need all of them. Especially now." I say.

"Especially now, what? They can come for the wedding." My mum argues.

"Mum, I'm pregnant." I say. "I need them. And I need you too. You can't just leave me. What about Caleb, Susan and Ella? What are they doing?" I ask.

"Wow. They're coming with us. They decided they want to have a life together in England. How far along are you?" She asks.

"Six weeks." I say.

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago." I say.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asks.

"I was going to. I just didn't know how. But you can't leave me. I need you. I want you there to hold my hand. Just please, don't leave me." I say as the tears begin to fall.

"Tris, honey, we have to go. You, Tobias, and the baby can come with us. Your friends can come and visit whenever they want." She says.

"No, I'm not leaving them. What will happen to Marlene and Uriah when we leave? They'll be kicked out. I can't leave them. Please don't make me." I say.

"Tris… I'll speak to your dad and I will call you later." Mum says before hanging up.

That is when I start sobbing. I leave the house and go to the tree house my dad built for me when I was little. I haven't been in there for ages. When I enter I lock the door behind me and sit in the corner of the room, sobbing.

It isn't long before I hear a knock on the door. "Tris; let me in, please." Tobias says.

I stand and unlock the door before opening it to find Tobias, looking worried on the other side. He embraces me, shutting the door behind him as he enters. We sit in the corner where I was before and I cry into his shirt. "What's the matter Tris?" He asks.

"My dad's got a new job. In England. They want me to move down there with them. But I said I couldn't because I can't leave you guys. And I didn't want Marlene, Uriah and Ashton to be kicked out when we left. And I told my mum that we're engaged and that I'm pregnant. She said that you could come with us and that the others could visit. But I can't leave them. They're the best friends that I've ever had. I need them. My mum said she'd talk to my dad and call me back but I don't want to leave. I can't leave." I cry.

"Hey, it's all right. It's going to be all right." He says. After that we just sit in silence as I cry into his shirt.

After a while there is another knock on the door. "Tris, your mum's calling." Zeke says. I open the door and take the phone from him, thanking him. He leaves and I sit next to Tobias, putting the phone to my ear.

"Mum." I say.

"Hello, sweetie." She says.

"So, what did dad say?" I ask, nervous.

"He said that you don't have to come with us. You can keep the house and we will still keep paying for it so you don't have to worry. Also, we will send you money every week to keep you going. And we will come down about a month before you're due. But, you have to call us at least twice a week, and invite us to your wedding." My mum says.

"Of course, we'll invite you to the wedding." I say. "Thank you so much. I love you. When do you leave?" I ask.

"A week after you get home." She answers. "We love you too."

"I'll see you soon." I say.

"See you soon. Enjoy your summer." She says.

"You too." I say. "Bye."

"Bye. Love you." She says before hanging up. I smile at Tobias.

"Well?" He asks.

"We can stay." I say, happily. He embraces me with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you, so much." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him passionately on the lips.

After the kiss he kneels down and kisses my stomach. "And I love you too, little man." He says.

"Little man?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a boy." He says.

"Well, I think it's going to be a girl." I say.

"Well I'm obviously right." He says.

"Do you want to bet on it?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll give you ten dollars if it's a girl and you have to give me ten dollars if it's a boy." He says.

"Deal." I say as I shake his hand.

"Deal." He says before kissing me again. That's when I realise that everything truly is going to be all right.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been super busy. Just to let you know I might not be able to update on Monday, Thursday, Friday or Saturday next week as on those days I am also super busy. But I will try to update as much as I can next week, I promise. Please review!**


	24. The News

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 24: The News

It has been a week since the phone call where my mum told me her and the rest of my family are leaving Chicago to go to England. I am seven weeks pregnant. Ashton is eighteen weeks old. I wake up with the familiar need to vomit. I get out of bed and rush to the bathroom next to Tobias' and my room. I puke my guts out for what feels like hours but in reality is really only a couple of minutes.

It isn't long before I feel familiar hands on my back, rubbing soothing circles on it as they hold back my hair. When I'm done I flush the toilet and look at Tobias who has a small smile on his face. "I hate morning sickness." I say.

"I know. But the morning sickness is supposed to stop soon." He says.

"Yeah, in about five weeks." I say.

"Just think. At the end of all of this pain and sickness we're going to have a baby. Our baby." He says.

"I know." I say with a smile on my face. "Now leave so I can get ready."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." He says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

When he's gone I brush my teeth and wash my face before going back into my room to get dressed. I get dressed into high waisted, light blue jean shorts and a white crop top before putting my hair back into a side braid and putting on my favourite perfume. I then leave the room and walk downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen gathered around the small TV in the corner. "Guys, what are you watching?" I ask as I walk over to them. They all turn to look at me with sad faces. I look at the screen to find they are watching the news. But that's not what's bothering me. It's the words on the screen. 'Natalie and Andrew Prior in major car accident!' That's what it says, in big, bold, white letters. I rush forward and turn up the volume. There is a woman speaking about it. She says things like, "Natalie is in critical condition." "Andrew's condition isn't as bad as Natalie's." "I wonder what their children are thinking."

I block most of it out and look at the screen where it shows the scene of the accident. Tears pool in my eyes as I continue to look at it. "The famous couple are being treated in Northwestern Memorial Hospital."

I leave the kitchen and slide on some shoes before picking up the keys to my land rover. "Tris, where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"To see my parents. That's where I'm going." I say.

"Tris, it's a thirteen hour drive. Why don't you wait until tomorrow? We can all go with you and we can pack our things tonight, get some sleep, and leave early in the morning." He says.

"My mother is in critical condition. It could be too late by tomorrow." I cry.

"Fine, we can go today. Just us two. The others can stay here for a bit longer. But first we are going to pack our things, and pack some stuff for if we get hungry or thirsty or whatever. Also, I'm going to drive." He says. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I say as he pulls me in for a hug and I sob into his shirt.

After an hour we have packed our things and are ready to leave. Our friends hug us and say goodbye but I'm not in the mood to say anything. I just sit in the passenger seat as Tobias puts our stuff in the boot. I have the bag of snacks and drinks with me so we don't have to stop if we get hungry or thirsty. When he gets into the drivers' seat he pulls out of the driveway and we head back to Chicago, in silence.

After an hour of driving Tobias decides to break the silence. "Tris, why don't you get some sleep?" He suggests.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." I say.

"Tris, you have to try." He says.

"Why do things like this have to happen?" I ask as more tears start to pour down my face.

"They say bad things happen to good people. And sometimes life is just a piece of shit. But you just have to deal with it because you're still here, on this world, living, and you need to live that life before it ends." He says.

"Just, promise me that you won't ever leave me." I say.

"I promise." He says. "I love you, Tris, and the baby."

"We love you too." I say.

"Get some sleep. You and the baby need it." He says.

"Okay. Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says, and that is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

After God know how long I am woken by Tobias shaking my shoulders and saying, "Tris, wake up."

"Are we at the hospital yet?" I ask.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Was I really asleep for twelve hours?" I ask.

"Well, more like nine. I knew some shortcuts. It's eight o'clock at night. You must have been really tired" He says.

"Being pregnant is tiring." I say.

"Okay. Anyway, let's go see how your parents are doing." He says. I nod before we both get out of the car and walk, hand in hand, into the hospital. We walk up to the reception desk to find a short, blonde haired twenty something year old sitting behind it. "Excuse me." Tobias says and the woman looks up at us.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The woman asks.

"We're looking for Natalie and Andrew Prior." I say.

"You're not more fans are you? If you are then you're not allowed up there. Only family are allowed." She says.

"I'm their daughter and he's my fiancé. So can we please go up there now?" I ask.

"Fine. You aren't allowed to see Natalie anyway as she is in critical condition." She says.

"What about Andrew?" I ask.

"You can see him. He's in room fifty eight on the fourth floor." She tells us.

"Thanks." I say before pulling Tobias to the elevator and pushing the button.

When we get to the room where my dad is I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear Caleb say. We enter the room to find Caleb and Susan sitting in some chairs on one side of my father's bed, Ella is in her car seat next to Susan's chair, sleeping. My father is asleep in the bed with cuts and bruises all over what I can see of him. There are two more chairs in the room, on the other side of my dad's bed. "Beatrice." Caleb says before running up to me and embracing me. I can tell he's been crying.

"Caleb." I say. "How is he?" I ask.

"He's okay, I think. They haven't really told me anything about him or mum." He says. "How are you?" He asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Mum told us about the baby. I suppose now is not a good time to say congratulations. How are you coping with the pregnancy?" He says.

"That's okay. I'm good. We're good." I say before letting go of my brother. Tobias and I sit in the spare chairs as Caleb sits back in his.

The four, well five if you count Ella, sit around the bed, in silence, looking at my dad as he sleep s for hours. Not wanting to speak, just wait for any signs of him waking up. I hold onto my dad's hand, just as Caleb does with his other hand.

After another hour of sitting in silence, not knowing what to say, I feel my dad squeeze my hand. I look down at our joined hands and squeeze his back, and I watch as he squeezes again. I look back up at his face. "Dad, can you hear me? Dad, please wake up. I need you. Please, wake up." I say.

And that is when he opens his eyes.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Can I just say something? If you guys don't like this story then you don't have to read it, but please don't review saying the reasons you don't like it, or what I've done wrong in the story. One, I have never even left England, so I wouldn't know if there are any mansions in Chicago or not. Two, it was always a part of my plan for Susan and Tris to get pregnant at some point, you guys wanted another pregnancy and you wanted it to be Marlene, fair enough you didn't know that Susan was going to get pregnant as well, but it was always part of my plan, sorry if you don't like it. Three, I'm sorry the characters are ooc, but this is the way I want them in my story, key word being story. It is just a work of fiction, I know it is set in the real world but this is how I want my story to be. Four, Tris getting engaged was also always part of the plan, also I had a review asking when they were going to get engaged, showing me that you wanted it to happen, or at least someone did. Five, I know her family is meant to be selfless and they are in ways, they let Tobias live with them when his father went to Prison, they let Marlene and Uriah and Ashton live in their summer house when Marlene was pregnant, they took Susan in when she was pregnant. They have been supportive of everyone in the group. I don't see how that isn't selfless. I'm sorry if this seems like a completely random story with just the names from Divergent, but this is how I want my story to be. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. I didn't put it up here saying you have to read it. Just please don't review saying what I've done wrong or why you don't like it.**

**I'm sorry for the rant but it had to be said.**

**Please review!**


	25. Awakening and Sleeping

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 25: Awakening and Sleeping

And that is when he opens his eyes.

"Dad?" I say.

"Beatrice." He replies, looking at me.

"I'm here Dad. It's all right." I say.

"Where's your brother?" He asks.

"I'm here dad." Caleb says and my dad turns his head to look at him, smiling slightly.

"Caleb." My dad says.

"Yeah." Caleb replies.

"Where's your mother?" He asks, looking back at me.

"She's in another room. She's in bad condition though they haven't told us anything or won't let us see her." I tell him.

"Your mother told me about the baby, and the engagement. I'm so happy for you Beatrice." He says.

"Thank you. Just, get better soon." I say.

"I'll try." He says.

That is when a doctor enters the room, looking sad about something. "It's good to see that you are awake Andrew. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks my dad.

"Sore." My dad replies.

"I'm not surprised; I'll give you some pain meds soon. But first, I have to talk to you about your wife, Natalie." He says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"She was in critical condition, as you know. The crash caused her brain to start bleeding. We managed to get it under control. But an hour ago it started bleeding again. We tried our best, but…"

I blocked out the rest of the words. I knew what he was going to say. She's dead. My mum is dead. I get out of my chair and run out of the room. Tears pooling in my eyes and I don't stop them from falling as I rush out of the hospital. Except, I don't know where to go. I lean against the wall of the hospital and slide down it. I pull my knees to my chest and I cry. My mum's not going to be there when I walk down the aisle. My mum's not going to be there to hold my hand as I give birth to my baby, and any other babies I might have after this one. She isn't going to be there for anything.

I hear someone walking towards me but I don't look up. I hear them as they slide down the wall to sit next to me. I feel their strong arms as they wrap around me in a comforting embrace. That is when I look up to find Tobias looking down at me with a sad look on his face and tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He says and I sob into his shirt. Clutching at it like it's the most important thing in the world. He pulls me into his lap and I continue sobbing as his arms wrap around me tighter. Keeping me safe and warm and protected from the world.

"Don't ever leave me." I sob.

"I will never leave you Tris. Not now. Not ever." He says.

"If the baby is a girl, can we name her after my mother?" I ask, still sobbing.

"Of course we can." He says. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say and continue sobbing into his shirt.

"Come on, let's get you home. You need some rest." He says. All I can do is nod. He picks me up and carries me to the land rover. He puts me in the passenger seat and does up me seatbelt before shutting the door and making his way over to the drivers' side.

We drive home in silence, with me crying and him holding my hand whenever he doesn't need to change gear or whatever.

When we get home we get out of the car and he holds my hand as he leads me into the home. He leads me upstairs, to my bedroom, to our bedroom where we just climb into bed, him holding me in his arms as I cry. "She isn't going to be there when we get married. Or to hold my hand when I have the baby. She isn't going to be there for anything anymore." I say.

"It's all right. I'm going to be there. I'll always be there." He says.

"Does the pain ever go away? The pain of losing your mother?" I ask.

"No, but it gets easier. You just learn to live with it. It made me stronger. More determined to live the life that she would have wanted me to have. More determined to live." He says.

"What was your mum's name? I don't think I've ever met her, even when we were little." I say.

"Evelyn." He says.

"We should name the baby after her as well, if it's a girl." I suggest.

"Yeah. What name do you have in mind?" He asks.

"Eve Natalie Eaton." I say.

"Perfect." He says. "What about if the baby is a boy though?" He asks.

"We'll think of something." I say with a slight smile on my face.

"You should get some sleep. You've been through a lot and you and the baby need some rest." He says.

"Okay. Just, promise me you'll be here when I wake up." I say.

"I promise. I'm never going to leave you Tris. Not ever." He says.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He tells me before kissing me gently on the lips. "Get some sleep." He says when we pull apart.

"Okay. Goodnight Tobias." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says before kissing the top of my head. Those are the last things I hear and feel before I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Sorry that I killed Natalie, but I had too. No one else is going to die anytime soon so don't worry. It is my 16****th**** birthday on Thursday so I won't be able to update then, also I'm having a sleepover on Friday so I won't be able to review until Sunday, maybe late Saturday, I don't know yet. Though, I will try to update again tomorrow. I will also try and update my other fanfics once or twice between today and Thursday. I also had my college taster day yesterday and only had the time to update one of my fanfics as I was busy afterwards as I had to go to my cousins and look after her daughters, Ella and Evie, for a few hours whilst her and her fiancé went out for a bit. It was my other Divergent fanfic. Could you guys maybe go and read my other Divergent fanfic, Love in Dauntless, and review on it as well. It's about Tobias' and Tris' lives in Dauntless if there wasn't a war. Not as many people are reading it as they are this story.**

**Anyway, what do you think is going to happen next? Please, please, please review!**


	26. Friends and Brothers

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 26: Friends and Brothers

I wake up the next day to find Tobias looking at me with a small smile on his face. I give him a small smile back but I get the familiar urge to vomit so I get out of bed and run to the en-suite. I puke into the toilet. I start thinking about my mum and how she is never going to see her grandchildren grow up and I start crying again. Tobias comes in and starts rubbing my back and holding my hair out of the way. When I'm done I lean against the wall and he pulls me into a hug as I cry.

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay." He says as he strokes my hair.

"I want my mum." I cry.

"I know you do. But I'm here; I am always going to be here. So are our friends. And your dad, and Caleb, and Susan and Ella. We are all going to be here." He says.

I continue to cry for what feels like hours but is only a few minutes. "Why don't you get ready and I'll get you some breakfast." He says.

"Okay." I say. He helps me up and flushes the toilet before placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving the room. I get ready, like he told me to. After washing I get dressed into some light blue leggings and one of Tobias' jumpers which are way too big for me. I tie up my hair into a messy bun.

I then go downstairs to find Tobias making French toast. I smile slightly before sitting at the table by the window.

After a few minutes he comes over to me with some plates of French toast. He puts one in front of me and the other where he is going to sit. He sits in his chair and takes my hand in his. "Everything is going to be all right." He says.

"I know." I whisper.

"Zeke just texted me saying they are going to be here soon. They left the house a few hours after we did." He says.

"Okay." I say quietly before eating my French toast, which tastes amazing. "Did, the doctor say anything else last night? I left before I could hear the whole thing." I ask.

"He said that she had died from the amount of blood in her brain. Then he went on to stay about Andrew's condition. He has a broken leg though everything else okay. He should be allowed home next week as that gives them time to see if the crash did anything they haven't noticed yet. Then he left, after saying 'Sorry for your loss.'" Tobias states.

"That's when I'm guessing you left." I say.

"Well, I told them I was going to find you, and then I left." He says. "Caleb and Andrew were crying and Susan was trying to be strong for them both but I could see tears in her eyes that I'm sure started falling." He says. I nod.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence and when we're done Tobias cleans the dishes. I go and sit on the sofa in the living room and watch TV in silence. I put my hand on my stomach and make a silent promise to my baby that I will give it a good life and that I will make sure it is loved and cared for by everyone that it has left in its life. I promise to try and not be a terrible mother and that I will be strong for it. I promise a great many things to my unborn child before going back to watching TV. My hand still resting on my flat stomach.

As I am watching TV I hear the doorbell ring and Tobias opens it for me. "Where is she?" I hear Zeke ask.

"In the living room." Tobias answers.

My friends enter the room with sad looks on their faces. "Tris, we're so, so sorry." Marlene says sadly, and that is when I start crying, again.

One by one they all come over to me and embrace me. Soon we are all in a group embrace, me crying as they hold me. "Promise me that you guys won't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I sob.

"We promise Tris. We are always going to be here for you. You're our sister." Zeke says and they all nod. Ashton, who is being held by Marlene, holds up his hand and wipes away my tears with it. He has a sad look on his face. I laugh slightly and so does everyone else.

We spend the rest of the day watching TV and eating pizza and other foods. We talk and laugh about many random things.

At around five at night Caleb, Susan and Ella come home looking exhausted and sad. Caleb comes to me and embraces me. "I'm sorry, Beatrice." He cries into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." I cry.

We cry with each other for what feels like hours. Maybe it is hours.

My friends decide that they want to spend the rest of the holidays here, so we all watch movies and at around eleven we all go to bed after picking out our bedrooms. Tobias and I go in my parents' bedroom, at my request. I want to feel close to my mum, smell her scent. It comforts me and helps me relax.

With the help of the comforting arms of my fiancé and with the comforting scent of my parents I fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for all of the birthday messages; I had an amazing time with my family and friends. I went bowling and watched the fault in our stars with my friends, I have to tell you that I have never cried so much at a film in my life, it was amazing. **

**Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed on Love in Dauntless. **

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated, it's been a busy few days with my birthday and my sleepover. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	27. Homecoming

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 27: Homecoming

It has been a week since my mother died. It has been one of the hardest weeks of my life. She never used to be home much, because of her job, but I knew she would come home at some point. Now, she isn't going to come back, ever.

My father is coming home today. He has been doing well, though he is depressed because of my mum dying. He's trying to be strong, for Caleb and I, but I can see that it is hard for him, I know he is broken.

Caleb decided that he would collect dad from the hospital so Tobias and I are at home, getting the house clean and ready. Well, when I say cleaning and getting the house ready, I mean him doing the hard work whilst I just make sure everything is tidy and ready for my dad's homecoming. He doesn't want me doing too much because of the baby and I have had quite a bit of stress lately. Susan and everyone else in the gang are also helping whilst I look after Ella and Ashton.

At one Caleb arrives home, helping dad into the house and bringing him into the living room and helping him into the sofa. "Dad!" I say as I go over to him and embrace him. He hugs me back.

"Beatrice." He replies.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him as I sit next to him on the sofa.

"Sore. Tired. How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Do you want something to eat Andrew?" Tobias asks.

"No, thank you." My dad answers.

"Tris, do you want something to eat?" Tobias asks, smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes please. Can I have some chicken nuggets please?" I ask.

"Of course you can, my love." He answers before kissing my forehead and heading into the kitchen.

"Just like your mum." My dad says and I look at him with a sad smile. "She loved chicken nuggets when she was pregnant with you." He says, I smile at him. "She also loved orange juice, chips and chocolate cake. With Caleb she despised all of those things, but loved bacon, sausages, crisps and pepsi." He says.

"Well, I'm loving orange juice, chips and chocolate cake at the moment. Do you think that means I'm having a girl?" I ask as I put a hand on my stomach.

"Maybe." He answers with a small smile on his face.

…

Later that night, when we are all in our beds, sleeping, I wake up hearing my dad shouting something about my mother. I get out of bed and walk to my parents' bedroom. I see he is still sleeping but he is having a nightmare. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of the bed. "Dad, wake up." I say, shaking his shoulders. It doesn't work. "Dad, wake up." I say louder. He jolts awake and looks at me before he starts crying. I hold him as he cries into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's all right. I'm here. It's all right." I say softly.

"I can't stay here anymore." He says, and I pull away.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't handle it here. There are too many memories of your mother. I can't stay here. I'm going to England and I'm going to take that job." He says.

"What? No, you can't leave me. Not now. I need you. Your grandchildren need you. Caleb needs you." I say.

"Caleb, Susan and Ella are coming with me." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Caleb and I were talking on the way here about how we both want to move to England and have a life there." He says.

"No, you can't leave me. I need you. I need you!" I yell, tears are pouring down my cheeks now.

"I have to take the job. I can't handle it here. You can keep the house, I'll still pay for it. I'll send you money every month. But I need to go." He says back.

"You can't leave your only daughter on their own when they're about to have a baby. Or when they're about to get married." I say loudly. I have walked away from the bed now.

"You and Tobias can come with us." He suggests.

"NO! I'm not leaving my friends." I yell, more tears forcing their way out of my eyes.

"Beatrice, I have to go." He says. I hear the door opening but I don't look to see who it is.

"No, you don't. You can stay here, walk me down the aisle, and be there when I have my baby. I need you dad." I say.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you remind me too much of your mother." He yells.

"So, you don't want to be there for me, through anything. You don't want to be my dad anymore." I say.

"I'm not saying that." He says.

"Yes, you are! You said you can't be there for me because I remind you too much of mum. Well, fine. Don't be there. Go. Leave me and your unborn grandchild here; and never come back." I yell before running out of the room in tears. I can hear the boys, except Caleb, arguing with my father about what he did to his pregnant daughter, but I run, I keep running until I reach the summer house. I run inside and curl up in a ball on the sofa in the living room.

After a few minutes I hear a group of people entering the house. "Tris." I hear Tobias say. I look up to find him looking down at me. He sits on the sofa and pulls me into his lap. I cry into his pyjama top as he holds me, stroking my hair. I see the rest of the gang in here as well; Caleb and Susan are with my dad I guess.

"Why is everyone so content in leaving me?" I ask.

"Hey, we aren't going to leave you, ever. I promise. Your dad is just heartbroken because of your mum's death. He needs to get away for a while." Tobias answers.

"But he's leaving me. His only daughter. His pregnant daughter. He said he doesn't want to be there for me because I remind him of her." I cry.

"I know. But we are going to be here, through everything." He says.

"You're going to stay with me?" I ask.

"Always." He answers before kissing my forehead. I just sit there, in his lap, and I cry.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	28. First appointment

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 28: First appointment

It has been a week since my dad decided that he was going to leave me and go to England with Caleb, Susan and Ella. I have stayed in the summer house ever since, with Tobias, Marlene, Uriah and Ashton; the others come round pretty much every day. I'm staying in there because they aren't leaving until the week after school starts, when I will be thirteen weeks pregnant.

Today is the day of our first appointment with the midwife, the booking appointment. I'm excited and I know that Tobias is too. Our appointment is at one thirty and it is now eleven so we have some time still. At the moment Tobias and I are sitting on the sofa, in the summer house, watching TV with Ashton who is sitting comfortably on my lap. We are watching Thomas the tank engine which seems to be one of his favourite things in the world. Marlene and Uriah had to head out for a bit to get some stuff so we are babysitting the twenty week old Ashton.

After a while Ashton starts fussing so I lift him up and smell his diaper, he has been to the number two. "He's been to the poo. Do you wanna do it?" I ask.

"Nope." He says. "You can."

"I've already changed his diaper once today; get into practise for when our baby gets here. I'm not changing his or her diaper every time." I say.

"Fine." He says before taking Ashton out of my arms and leaving the room.

He comes back a five minutes later with a quiet Ashton and pee all over himself. I laugh. "Don't laugh. He peed on me." Tobias complains as he hands the baby back to me.

"You're supposed to hold the diaper down for a few seconds before removing it to make sure he's finished. He's a boy." I say. "Go and get cleaned up, I don't want you covered in pee when we go to the midwife." I tell him.

"Okay, whatever." Tobias says before leaving the room once again. I laugh when he leaves before looking back at Ashton who has fallen asleep in my arms. I put Ashton in his travel cot which we have downstairs for if he falls asleep down here and watch him as he sleeps.

A few minutes later I feel Tobias' strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. "You're going to be an amazing mum." He whispers in my ear.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." I say before turning around to face him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "But you need to learn how to change a diaper. We don't want our baby constantly peeing on you now, do we?" I ask sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny." He says before kissing me again. That is when Uriah and Marlene enter the house.

"No PDA in front of the baby." Uriah says.

"Shh. He's sleeping." I say.

It is now one thirty and Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room on the maternity ward of the hospital waiting for the midwife. A midwife comes into the waiting room. "Beatrice Prior." She calls out. Tobias and I stand up and walk over to her, hand in hand. She smiles warmly at us and leads us down the hallway and into room number sixty four. She tells us to sit down and we sit in the two seats available to us and she sits in the one next to her desk, looking at us with a warm smile still on her face. "So, as you know this is your booking appointment, meaning you are about nine weeks pregnant, am I correct?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay. My name is Linda. Today I am going to give you a blood test so we can test for your blood type, just in case you need a transfusion, as well as other things. Do you want us to test for Down syndrome?" She asks kindly. I look at Tobias and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." I say. I don't mind if my baby has down syndrome but it would be nice to know.

"Okay, we will also test your blood sugars and pressure and stuff. We will also do an ultrasound at the end." Linda says.

"Okay." I say.

"But, first, I need to ask you some questions. Have you had any miscarriages, abortions or births before?" She asks.

"No, this is my first pregnancy." I answer.

"Is there a family history of disease or any genetic conditions?" She asks.

"Not as far as I know." I say.

"So, I assume you go to school, do you have any jobs outside of school?" She asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Do you drink alcohol?" She asks.

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Where do you want to have your baby, here or at home?" She asks.

"Here." I answer.

"Do you want to attend antenatal classes?" Linda asks.

"I'm not so sure about that yet." I answer.

"How are you planning on feeding your baby? Do you want to breastfeed or stick to the formula?" She asks me.

"I think I'm going to stick to the formula." I tell her, she nods.

"That's okay. I'll give you some leaflets about pregnancy things so you can have a look at them and learn more about pregnancy and labour, etcetera." She says.

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions? I'm guessing you're the baby's father, do you have any questions about anything?" She says, looking at Tobias.

"Yeah, I'm Tobias Eaton." He answers. "What happens if she goes into labour early?" He asks, that's something I haven't really thought about, I don't like thinking about it. My cousin, Lucy, gave birth two months early and the baby died. I don't know what I'd do if I went into labour early, I just know I'd be scared as hell that maybe baby won't make it.

"Well, anything from thirty seven weeks is fine; the baby would be classed as full term then. So when she goes into labour call me and I'll make sure everything is ready. You usually know if you're in labour if you have about four contractions in an hour. Thirty four weeks and above is usually okay, though the baby may need some help breathing or something, though they are usually fine after a week or so though they might not need any treatment at all. Thirty two weeks to thirty three weeks the baby isn't as fully developed so they will need to be taken to the local neonatal unit, we do have one in this hospital so it's fine. He or she may need some help breathing, feeding or infection, etcetera. Twenty eight weeks to thirty one weeks' they are likely to be cared for in the LNU, may even need to go to the NICU for more specialised treatment. Twenty seven weeks or less he or she will definitely need to go to the NICU, and they are less likely to survive. But it is very unlikely that you will go into labour early, not that many women do, though premature birth is more likely in teenagers it is still pretty unlikely so I shouldn't worry too much until the time. Just try and remain healthy and you shouldn't go into labour too early. Also be careful, just bumping into something can send you into early labour so be really careful." Lind says.

"Okay." I say, my cousin was eighteen when her baby died. I don't want my baby to die. My baby can't die.

"Any other questions?" Linda asks. We shake our heads. "Okay, let's do the blood tests, would you take off your jacket." She says and I take off my light blue jean jacket. I am wearing a vest so I don't have to roll my sleeves up or anything. She gets everything ready and Tobias takes my hand in his. I look at him and give him a small smile; he smiles back before mouthing 'Are you okay?' I just nod in reply.

She takes the blood test and I don't budge as she does. "Right, do you want to go and lay on the bed and I will do the ultrasound?" She says. I nod and stand up, walking over to the bed on the opposite wall. I lay on it and Tobias sits in the seat next to me, taking my hand in his yet again.

Linda walks over to us. "Roll up your vest a bit so I can get to your stomach please." She instructs kindly and I do. "This may be a bit cold." She says as she picks up a bottle of gel and squirts it on my stomach, making me flinch from how freezing cold it is. She then turns on the machine and takes the wand like thing out of its holder and placing it above the gel on my stomach. She starts moving it around my lower stomach area and it isn't long before we see a picture of our baby appear on the screen. I smile as soon as we see it; tears start to form in my eyes as I look at my baby. Our baby. I look at Tobias and notice that he has tears in his eyes too, but he has his beautiful smile on his face too as he looks at the screen that shows the little thing that we created.

I look back at the screen and a tear falls down my cheek as I look at my child. "When is she due?" I hear Tobias ask.

"I'd say in the last week of March, first week of April, around then." Linda says. "Would you like some pictures?" We both nod in reply, not being able to say anything as we are too mesmerised by the tiny creature that is growing inside me. She starts pressing some buttons on the machine and the picture disappears. I look back at Tobias to see that some of his tears have also fallen out of his eyes. Linda gives me some paper towels to wipe off the gel and I take them, saying thank you as I wipe the horrible cold gel of my stomach. "I'll be back in a minute with some leaflets and your pictures." She tells us and we nod before she leaves the room. I roll down my top and sit up so that I am facing Tobias.

"I love you, both of you." He says before kissing me.

"I love you too." I say as we pull apart.

After a few minutes Linda returns holding some papers in her hands. She gives them to me. On top are two pictures of the ultrasound. The rest are just leaflets about pregnancy and labour. "Thank you." I say as I put the things in my bag.

"No problem. Your next appointment will be when you're sixteen weeks along. So it will be in seven weeks. Go and book the appointment on your way out." She says.

"Okay." I say.

"You can go now. Just stay healthy and read those leaflets and anything else you can find." She says. I nod.

"Goodbye." I say as I get off the bed and lead Tobias to the door of the room.

"Goodbye." She says and we leave the room, hand in hand, my free hand on my stomach, above where our beautiful creation lays.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Could you do me a favour and read my new Divergent fanfic called Selfless love, also review on it. It only has one chapter at the moment but I will update it later today! **

**Please review!**


	29. Senior year begins

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 29: Senior year begins

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groan before smashing my hand down on the snooze button, attempting to get back to sleep. But it isn't long before I feel a pair of familiar lips on mine. I open my eyes to find Tobias smiling down on me. "Come on Tris, we have to wake up." He says.

"Why?" I groan. I am twelve weeks pregnant and I really do not want to wake up right now.

"Because it's the first day of school. Our last year of high school before college." He says.

"Really, I thought first day was tomorrow." I say sarcastically.

"You're just saying that because you want to sleep. You can sleep after school, but right now I am going to go downstairs and make you some breakfast whilst you get ready." He says, pecking my lips.

"Fine, just leave so I can get ready." I tell him.

"Okay." He says before leaving the room. We are still living in the summer house; I don't really want to see my dad. My mum's funeral was two weeks ago and he got drunk and ruined the whole thing. I also just really don't want to talk about it, to anyone.

I get out of bed, groaning as I do, and find that I don't feel sick like I do most mornings. I guess the morning sickness is finally starting to wear off. Thank God. I walk to the en-suite and get undressed before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water rain over my naked body. As I am washing my body I feel a slight bump on my stomach. I look down and find that I have a small, but noticeable, baby bump. I smile at the thought of my baby. Our baby.

I get out of the shower and dry and moisturise myself before brushing my teeth and washing my face with the face scrub I use. I then dry and straighten my hair before walking back into the bedroom. I pick out some black leggings, a burgundy coloured vest and a grey top that hangs over my shoulders, with three quarter length arms, before getting changed. I then put my hair into a high ponytail and put on some foundation, mascara and eyeliner. I spray on some of my favourite perfume that Tobias brought me. I then put on my burgundy coloured converses and grab my school bag before leaving the room and walking downstairs.

I enter the kitchen to find Tobias standing at the oven frying pancakes and Marlene and Uriah are sitting at the table eating cereal whilst Marlene is feeding Ashton his bottle. I walk over to Tobias and tap his shoulder with my hand. He turns to face me with a smile on his face before kissing me softly on the lips. "You look beautiful, my love." He tells me.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I say even though he is still wearing pyjamas. He laughs. "Anyway, I have to show you something." I say.

"What?" He asks, still smiling. I take his hand in mine and place it on the bump on my lower stomach. He smiles, looking down at it. "You're showing." He says.

"Yeah." I say, smiling. He kisses me passionately.

"Hey, love birds, you're burning the pancakes." Uriah says and we pull apart to find the pancakes a little over done.

"Oh well." Tobias says before putting the pancakes on a plate and giving the plate to me. "Bon appetite." He says before kissing my head and leaving the room. I walk over to the table and start eating.

…

We have been at school for a few hours now and it is lunch time. Thank Christ for that, because I am starving. I walk into the cafeteria and find the gang already sitting at our usual table. I get my food as fast as I can before taking my seat in the middle of Tobias and Christina. "Hey." I say and they all say 'Hey' in return.

"Where were you?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, I was just in the toilet, you know, the baby's pressing on my bladder." I say quietly.

"Okay, I was getting worried." He says.

"You always worry." I say.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." He says.

"I know." I say.

"Tris, do you want to go shopping on Saturday, with Marlene, Shauna and I?" Christina asks.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" I ask.

"For fun. Also, by the looks of that bump, you're going to need new clothes. Maternity clothes." Christina says.

"How can you even tell? I'm not that big yet." I say.

"Well, one because I know you're pregnant, so I know it's a baby bump and not just you getting fat. Two, because I have seen many baby bumps before, including Marlene's. And three, because you're not doing a very good job of hiding it." Christina says.

"Whatever." I say.

"Does that mean you're going to go shopping with us?" She asks.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"Nope." She says.

"Fine, I'll go. As long as we don't have to go for too long, and we can go to McDonalds because I really fancy one of their burgers right now, and their fries." I say.

"Sure." She says excitedly.

…

It is time for music now and Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah and I sit at that table in the back of the room, like usual, waiting for Tori to enter.

She enters five minutes late, which isn't like Tori, but it is the first day of a new year so I suppose the teachers are rather busy. "Hello class, sorry I'm late. I hope you all had good holidays. Today we are just going to do karaoke because I really can't be asked to do anything else. Though, I do have to say something about the battle of the bands. There is only going to be one group performing for this school this year, and we have decided, when I say we I mean the staff and I, we have decided which group is going to be performing for us. The band that is performing for this school is…Fourtris and Friends." Tori says and the whole class cheers, well except Peter and his little gang, but no one likes them. "The competition is in three weeks and will be held yet again in this school." Tori announces. "Now who wants to be first on the karaoke?" She asks. A girl named Amber raises her hand and we spend the whole lesson playing karaoke. None of our group sings, we just sit in the back of the classroom and relax. Tobias has his arm wrapped around my shoulder. We laugh at the people who aren't that good. We cheer at the people who really are good.

And then at the end of the lesson we leave the room, Tobias and I are hand in hand, my free hand on my stomach, and I'm starting to think that maybe this year is going to be a great year.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**So I had a review on a previous chapter asking about my disability. Well, I have scoliosis, which to those of you who don't know what that is it's a severe curvature of the spine. I was diagnosed when I was twelve years old, I am sixteen now, and when I was diagnosed it was a forty degree curve. Which is quite bad but not bad enough to have the operation, also they had stopped using the brace so they couldn't give me that, so they waited. Two months later I went back for a check-up, and an x-ray, and they found that it had worsened to a sixty degree curve, which is really quite bad, at the time I was struggling to breathe a lot because my spine was crushing my lungs and stuff, I also had asthma which didn't help. So they referred me to a specialist hospital and I had the operation on January 12****th**** 2012, when I was thirteen years old. Of course I still get a lot of pain, it's not as bad as it was before the operation but it is still painful. I also have a massive scar down my back. Also, the disability has side effects that show in some people, some of them have showed in me. For example I have higher arches in my feet, meaning my feet hurt most of the time. I also have problems with my hips and knees, and other parts of my body. All of my joints click, so does my spine, and it hurts when they do, to be honest they click a lot of the time. It's really annoying when they click during an exam though because they are pretty loud when they do. **

**So, yeah, that is my disability. I also have mild memory dyslexia, but that isn't that bad. **

**If you have any questions about me or any of my stories PM me or review and I will answer them for you. Or if you just want to fangirl feel free to PM me. **

**Anyway, pretty please with a cherry on top, review!**


	30. Moving out and moving in

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 30: Moving out and moving in

It has been a week since Tori announced that we would be singing in battle of the bands again this year. My dad, Caleb, Susan and Ella all moved to England yesterday and my friends came round to help me with the pain of them leaving me and my baby here, with no proper, blood related, family here to help me. My friends are all I've got. I don't mind though. I know they are never going to leave me and that they are all going to be there. They are amazing.

My baby bump has gotten bigger and is now visible under anything that I wear, though, it is still small. The girls and I went shopping and brought some maternity clothes and just clothes that were loose or stretchy, so it's fine. Though, people do give me weird looks at school, but I don't care, I'm having a baby, a baby that I love, that's what matters.

When they came round I suggested that they move in with me, Marlene and Uriah are still going to be living in the summer house though because that is what they want to do. Though, they come round every day with Ashton. They all said yes, so, today they are moving in. There are ten bedrooms, Tobias and I are having my room, Christina and Will are sharing a room, Zeke and Shauna are sharing a room, and Uriah and Marlene are having the summer house with Ashton.

At one Christina, Will, Zeke and Shauna are all bringing the stuff they need to the house and will be unpacking, with the help of Tobias, I will be making dinner though. Their parents agreed to it as well, so they aren't moving in without their parents' permission. They know how close we all are and how we always try to hang out anyway so they agreed as long as we all pay visits to them, and kept calling them to tell them how we are doing. Obviously Uriah and Marlene are already living in the summer house, and they call and see their parents a lot.

It is now twelve and Tobias and I are sitting on the sofa in the living room of the actual house, not the summer house, we moved out of their last night after my family left, eating chicken sandwiches and original flavoured pringles. We are also watching Frozen, as it is amazing, and we thought we better get more child safe movies in as we are having a baby, and Ashton comes round every day with Uriah and Marlene. So far we have brought like twenty kids movies that we like, half of which are Disney movies, and the others are DreamWorks and other animated kids movies. We still need to buy more though.

At one, on the dot, there is a knock on the door. I go and open it to find the whole gang, minus Uriah, Marlene and Ashton, with bags and boxes in their hands. I open the door wider and they enter, we already decided who's having what room so they go upstairs to unpack. Tobias goes with them and I just sit on the sofa and watch TV again.

When they come back down, an hour later, Zeke goes out to the summer house to get Uri, Mar and Ashton whilst we get in a circle, ready to play truth or dare, which was decided by Zeke, of course.

They arrive five minutes later and Marlene puts Ashton in the play den we have set up for him at all times in the living room. They join the circle. "I think Tris should start as it is her house." Zeke says.

"Okay. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at Chris.

"Dare." She answers.

"I dare you to say 'in my bed' at the end of every sentence for the rest of the game." I say.

"Okay, in my bed. Zeke, truth or dare, in my bed?" Christina asks.

"Dare, but not in your bed." He answers enthusiastically.

"All right, in my bed. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris, in my bed." Christina says and I glare at her.

"Sorry, she's pregnant and in love with my best friend, so I will not accept the dare. No offense Tris." Zeke says as he takes off his jacket. Luckily I am wearing a bra, a vest, a t-shirt and a jacket on my top half, then leggings and shorts on the bottom, obviously on top of my underwear. I knew we'd be playing this game so I got prepared.

"None taken." I say.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" He asks his brother.

"DARE!" Uri yells.

"I dare you to propose to Marlene." Zeke says and we all looked shocked as Uriah stands and pulls a small black box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee in front of Marlene, who is trying hard not to cry. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a silver diamond in the middle of it.

"Marlene, I love you with all of my heart. And I love our son. I want to have a life with you both, and any other child that we may have, as well as our amazing friends of course. Marlene, my love, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?" Uriah asks.

"Yes!" Marlene replies, nodding rapidly, tears falling out of her eyes. She holds out her left hand and Uriah slides it on her ring finger. They kiss before embracing. We all cheer and congratulate them on their engagement.

We decide to just watch movies after that. Tobias and I make dinner, which is a spaghetti Bolognese, and we all sit down in the living room, watching movies, eating food, and enjoying ourselves.

As we do I think about my life and how amazing it has been since I met these guys, even in the low moments they always managed to cheer me up, they were always there for me. I don't want to lose them, ever. I want to have a life, with these amazing people by my side. They are my family now. They always will be.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for all the kind messages of support. I wouldn't really say I'm an inspiration, I'm just a disabled girl who loves to write and read and act. But thank you anyway.**

**I was wandering if you could check out my new Divergent fanfic called Selfless Love if you haven't already, and review on it; please not many people have read it yet. **

**Also, just to let you know, if you have any requests for one shots that you want me to write then I will happily do them, when I can, and post them. Just PM me telling me what you want to happen in it and I will do it in a way I think you will like. For example, if you wanted me to write a one shot about Tris telling Tobias she's pregnant, tell me and I will write it and upload it. I will do it when I can. Though tell me when it was set, like for Divergent it could be during initiation, as if the war never happened, during the war, or after the war as if Tris never died, etc.**

**You can ask for a one shot about Divergent, The Hunger Games, The Fault In Our Stars, Once Upon A Time, Harry Potter, Star Crossed, The Tomorrow People, The Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, Twilight, The Mortal Instruments, The Secret Life Of The American Teenager, and Narnia.**

**Please review!**


	31. Battle of the bands 2

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 31: Battle of the bands 2

Today is the day of battle of the bands number two. I am fifteen weeks pregnant now and my bump is getting bigger by the day. But, I don't care. The whole gang living together has been great; we all help each other out and have fun. It's amazing.

Right now Christina, Shauna and Marlene are helping me get ready for the show. I am wearing black, skinny maternity jeans, with a white/cream maternity blouse; it is thick enough to not be see through. I am also wearing black flat shoes with silver diamonds on the front of the shoe. They are currently doing my hair and make-up.

"Done." Christina says after another ten minutes.

"Can I see now?" I ask.

"Yeah." Christina answers as she removes the sheet that covers the mirror.

I'm shocked. I look beautiful. My hair is curled, in a half up half down do. My make-up is done naturally with eyeliner and mascara. "Thank you, guys." I say.

"No problem. No go so we can get ready, also your fiancé is waiting for you." Shauna says. I stand up and leave the room. I walk downstairs and find the boys in the living room, chatting about random boy stuff.

I clear my throat and they all turn to look at me. They look at me with shocked expressions. "Seriously guys, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"You look… beautiful." Tobias says, still shocked.

"Thank you." I say as I sit next to him and Zeke on the sofa. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

…

Three hours later and we are getting ready to go on stage to perform our songs. As I'm watching the act before us I feel some familiar strong arms wrap around my waist and placing their hands on the curve of my stomach. I smile before turning to face Tobias and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Love birds, we've got to go on stage." Uriah says. We pull apart and walk onto the stage, setting up our things. Then we start.

Me, C, M: Boom. Boom. Boom. Clap.

Me: You're picture perfect blue

Sunbathing on the moon

Stars shining as your bones illuminate

Christina: First kiss just like a drug

Under your influence

You take me over you're the magic in my veins

Marlene: This must be love

Me, C, M: Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Me: No silver or no gold

Could dress me up so good

You're the glitter in the darkness of my world

Christina: Just tell me what to do

I'll fall right into you

Going under cast a spell just say the word

Marlene: I feel your love

Me, C, M: Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Zeke: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Tobias: I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Uriah: Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is signed

I'm just doing what we're told

Will: I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, could lie

Zeke: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

T, Z, U, W: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Tobias: I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn

Uriah: Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Will: I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie

Zeke: Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

T, Z, U, W: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
And catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Christina: Let me in, yeah, let me get closer  
Me runnin' wild like I feel it all over  
Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Tobias: All this time been trippin' and slippin' around  
You got me, now I'm swimmin', swimmin' in clouds

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Zeke: And I'm findin' out that all I know is right at home  
But I'm tellin' the man my plan to never feel alone  
Marlene: Let me in, yeah, let me get closer  
Got my hands high like I ride a roller coaster  
Cannot be it, cannot be lonely  
Lookin' like you're lovin', you're livin' the moment

Tobias: Got me, now I'm swimmin', swimmin' in clouds

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

All of us: Holdin' my breath till there's nothin' left  
Hold your breath, now there's nothin' left  
Me: Gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'

Uriah: Whoa

Tobias: Now I'm findin' out that all I know is right at home  
So I'm tellin' the man my plan to never feel alone

Me: Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'  
And catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

All of us: Holdin' my breath till there's nothing left  
Hold your breath, now there's nothing left  
Christina: Gimme that love, I'll be waitin for ya'

Me: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Christina: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Marlene: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Tobias: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Zeke: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Uriah: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Will: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
All of us: Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup  
Oh, yuppity, yuppity, yup

The audience are clapping and cheering as we finish our performance. Tobias embrace me and I kiss him, I can't help it, I just kiss him. But then I feel something, like a flutter, in my stomach. I pull back and put my hand against where our baby lays. "What? What is it?" Tobias asks, concerned.

"The baby moved." I say before taking his hand and putting it on my stomach. He or she moves again and I feel a tear slip down my cheeks, I see Tobias has tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

…

Twenty minutes later and we are standing on the stage, waiting for the winner to be announced.

"And the winner is… Fourtris and friends." Jeanine announces.

We all cheer and so does the audience. I can't believe we won again. I see Shauna and Ashton in the audience, Shauna clapping his hands together.

After a while everyone starts leaving and we all head home and celebrate with pizza and a game of truth or dare before going up to bed. I fall into a peaceful sleep with the arms of my favourite person in the world wrapped around me.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	32. What's it going to be?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 32: What's it going to be?

It has been five weeks since we won battle of the bands, again. Tobias and I had our second appointment with the midwife the week after, it was amazing, we heard our child's heart beat and saw how amazing our son or daughter looked. It was beautiful. Today we are going back in to find out if I am having a boy or a girl. I can't wait. I know he secretly wants a little girl, but I also know that he doesn't mind as long as the baby is healthy. I don't mind what we have. I love him or her, and I always will.

Our friends have been putting on bets of what they think the baby is going to be. Christina, Uriah and Zeke all think it's going to be a boy. Marlene, Shauna and Will think it will be a girl.

At the moment I am in the school cafeteria, eating lunch with my friends. My bump is pretty big now so there is no hiding the fact that I'm pregnant. I do keep getting weird looks from other students but I still have like another four weeks before I'm on maternity leave. The appointment isn't until after school, the others are going to set us up a gender reveal party, except, they're going to be the only ones there and we all live together, so really it isn't a party, more of a reveal of whether I'm carrying a girl or a boy, we may play some games but it isn't a party.

The baby started kicking two weeks ago. It's amazing, though it hurts, a lot. Especially, when he or she goes for my ribs… which they just did. I groan and Tobias looks at me, worried. "What is it?" He asks.

"Just our son; or daughter; kicking my ribs." I say.

"Sorry." He says.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry." I tell him.

"I got you pregnant. If I could take this pain from you then I would." He says.

"I know you would." I say before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replies.

…

Later that afternoon Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward, waiting for Linda, the midwife to come and collect us for the appointment. She comes after a few minutes and we follow her to the same room we have had the other two appointments in. I lay on the bed and Tobias takes a seat in the chair next to it, taking my hand in his. "Hello, how are you feeling Beatrice?" She asks.

"Okay, though the baby keeps kicking me in the ribs." I tell her.

"That's normal. So, are you ready to find out the gender?" She asks and we both nod. I lift up my top and she puts the cold gel on it before picking up the wand and placing it on top of the gel. She moves it around and it isn't long before we hear the thumping of our baby's heartbeat. Which; is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. The picture of the baby appears on the screen and him or her looks beautiful, they have grown so much since last time.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"It appears you are going to be having… a girl." She says and I smile. Tears fill my eyes and I look over to Tobias to see that he has tears in his eyes as well; he also has the most adorable smile on his face. "Congratulations." She says. "I'll go and get you some pictures." Linda says before giving me some tissue paper to dry my stomach off with. She leaves the room and we wait for her to come back.

…

We arrive home to find the rest of the gang in the living room, waiting for us. There is a banner attached to the ceiling that reads 'Boy or Girl?' They look at us expectantly. "So, what's it going to be?" Marlene asks as she looks up from Ashton who is sitting on her lap.

"It's a… girl." I answer and everyone that betted on it being a girl cheers. The others are smiling but look annoyed as they hand over their money.

They all come over to us and embrace us; we end up in a group hug. "Congratulations!" They all exclaim.

"Guys, baby needs to breathe." I say and they all let go of me.

"Let's play truth or dare." Uriah says excitedly.

We sit in a circle; I sit on the sofa in between Tobias and Christina because I struggle when it comes to getting on the floor with my large stomach. "I think Tris should start." Zeke says.

"Thank you, Zeke. Christina, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at my friend.

"Truth." She answers.

"Pansycake." Uriah says.

"Not a word, Uriah, not a word." Zeke tells his brother.

"Rate every guy in the room on a scale of one to ten. One being 'hell no' and ten being 'hell yeah'." I say.

"Will, ten. Four, nine. Zeke, five. Uriah, three." Christina says. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to make out with Uriah." Christina says.

"Hell no!" He exclaims as he takes off his jacket. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth; because I'm twenty weeks pregnant; and I don't want to end up doing anything stupid." I answer.

"What's it like having sex with Four?" He asks.

"Are you asking me that just so you can picture it because you have a crush on him? Or so you can go and masturbate with the image of what I told you in your mind? I'm not telling you anything about what goes on in the bedroom. That's for me and Four, and me and Four only." I answer before taking off my jacket. "Four, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." My amazing fiancé answers.

"I dare you to come to bed with me because I'm tired and our child needs some sleep." I say.

"Okay." He says before standing up, helping me up and leading me up the stairs, holding my hand as he does. We get into bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	33. Maternity leave

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 33: Maternity leave

Today is the day that I start maternity leave. I am twenty four weeks pregnant, so it has been four weeks since we found out that I'm having a girl. I am also pretty big, and have been getting stretch marks on my hips, stomach and breasts, which have also grown. Only Tobias and I know what we are going to call our daughter. Everyone else keeps asking but we aren't telling them. We decided that they can wait until she is born. Tobias is worried about leaving me here, all on my own, when I'm this far into my pregnancy. His paternity leave doesn't start until a month before she's due but he knows that I could still go into labour at any time. I assured him that if anything happens I would call him straight away. Anyway, I'm sure I won't go into labour this early.

Right now I am sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. Everyone else has gone to school, so I am on my own. But, I don't mind that. The phone rings and I pick it up, placing it against my ear. "Hello." I say.

"Hello, Beatrice. I didn't know if you'd be in or not." It's my dad.

"Well, I just started maternity leave, so here I am. What do you want?" I ask a little harshly.

"Beatrice, don't speak to me like that, please." He says.

"Why shouldn't I? I need you. Your unborn granddaughter needs you. And you left me." I say.

"It's a girl?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Wow." He says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I rang to say I'm sorry." He says.

"It took you eleven weeks to ring and say you're sorry. I don't believe you." I say.

"Beatrice, I love you, I do. I love my unborn granddaughter too-"

"Then why did you leave me when I need you?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Because the house just gave me too many memories of your mother. You kept reminding me of your mother. I was just too upset and I needed to get away." He says. "Also because I had already accepted the work position here so I needed to come no matter what happened."

"I'm sure they would have let you change your mind." I say.

"They wouldn't. I'm still giving you money each week. Also, your mum has given you most of her money in her will." He says.

"What? Why didn't I know about that?" I ask.

"Because the will reading was over here, I transferred the money into your account." He says.

"Dad, I need to go." I tell him, it's a lie; I just need to stop talking to him.

"That's a lie, you're on maternity leave. You're watching TV." He says.

"No, I'm not, I need to go to town and get things ready for when my daughter is born." I say.

"I still want to be there, when she's born." He says.

"I don't need you anymore dad. I have everyone I need here, with me. I'll send you a picture or something." I say.

"Beatrice, you can't just shut me out like this. I want to be a part of my grandchild's life." He says.

"How are you going to do that when you're in England? How am I supposed to know you want to be part of her life if you aren't here because you left her, you left me? Goodbye dad." I say before putting down the phone.

Then I just sit there and watch TV, again. I lied to him, I don't need to get anything ready because we have already decorated her nursery, we have already got everything she needs, plus plenty of toys and clothes.

…

At four everyone arrives home from school and Tobias comes rushing in to check I'm okay and I'm not in labour. "Are you okay? Are you in labour?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much. I just sat here and watched TV all day." I say.

"Did you eat anything?" He asks.

"I ate a sandwich but I am hungry." I say.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks.

"Pizza." I say.

"Okay. I'll do you a pizza." He says before kissing me and leaving the room.

That evening we all just sat around and watched movies, eating pizza and ice cream.

"He's been a nervous wreck all day." Marlene says, gesturing to Tobias.

"Yeah, he keeps thinking you're going to go into labour or something when we're at school so he keeps getting his phone out and getting nervous. When the end of school came he ran to his car and drove home as fast as he can." Zeke says.

"What, she could go into labour early; you're more likely to go into labour early if you're a teenager." He says.

"I'll be fine. And I said if anything happens, I'll call you." I say to him.

"I know, I'm just worried." He says.

"You're always worried." I say before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review!**


	34. Coming early

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 34: Coming early

I wake to someone kissing my lips softly. I open my eyes to find those gorgeous blue eyes looking into mine. I smile. "Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful. We have to go to school now so you will be here on your own." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. He still seems nervous about leaving me here on my own when I'm this far along into my pregnancy. His paternity leave doesn't start for three weeks, so he can't be here, with me, if anything does start to happen. I am thirty three weeks, nearly thirty four weeks, pregnant, roughly seven weeks away from my due date. "I'm going to be fine. I'll call you if I need anything." I say.

"Okay. See you later." He says before kissing me one last time and leaving the room.

When I hear the front door shut I get out of bed and walk downstairs. It's hard when you have swollen feet and a huge stomach but I manage it. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl and some cornflakes and the milk from the fridge before making myself a bowl of cereal. I then take it into the front room and eat it whilst I watch TV.

I continue to watch TV throughout my time alone.

It is now one o'clock and I am in the kitchen, making myself a sandwich, when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I stop what I'm doing and groan. It hurts, a lot. It's probably just another Braxton hicks. When it has passed I continue making my sandwich and go back into the living room to eat it.

But twenty five minutes later, after I have finished my sandwich, I feel another sharp pain in my stomach. I cry out in pain, it's stronger than the last one. I feel tears pooling in my eyes as I clutch the sofa in my hands. My Braxton hicks aren't usually this close together, or this painful. They're usually an hour apart when I have them._ Shit._

I stand up and walk into the hallway and pick up the phone on the table before dialling Tobias' number…

Tobias' POV

It is lunch time now and I am in the cafeteria, eating my lunch, when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and look at it to find that Tris is calling on the home phone. Now I'm nervous. Now I'm scared.

I click on the answer button and put the phone to my ear. I hear Tris breathing heavily and crying. "Tris, are you all right?" I ask her, worried.

"No. I think, no I know the baby is coming. Please come home." She says

"Okay. I'm on my way." I say before hanging up, putting my phone in my pocket and running out of the school and to my car.

Tris' POV:

"Okay. I'm on my way." He says before hanging up. I smile slightly before putting the phone down.

I'm walking back to the sofa when I get another, stronger, contraction and feel a gush of water running down my legs. I cry out in pain and grip onto the doorway. _I'm scared. It's too early. _

My knees buckle underneath me and I fall to the ground. I lean my back against the wall and wait for Tobias to come home.

…

Twenty minutes later I hear the front door open and see Tobias come in. He runs over to me just as another contraction comes and I cry out in pain as tear pour down my face. He takes my hand in his and I squeeze it.

"How many contractions have you had?" He asks when it's over.

"About four." I say.

"Have your waters broken?" He asks.

"Yeah." I cry. "It's too early." I say as a sob escapes me.

"I know, everything's going to be okay. I promise." He says. "I'll go get the bag we prepared then I'll take you to the car. All right?" He says. I nod and he runs up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later he runs back down with the bag in his right hand and his phone in the other, against his ear. "Okay, we'll be on our way soon." He says before putting his phone away and rushing over to me. "I just called Linda; she's getting everything ready as we speak." He says. I nod and he helps me up and slowly walks with me to the car.

He helps me into the passenger seat of the car before dumping the bag in the back seat, the car seat is already in there, just in case, before getting in the drivers' seat and driving to the hospital…

**Hey guys, sorry for the shortness. I will update again soon. Please review!**


	35. Born early

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 35: Born early

I have been in the hospital for an hour now. I am only three centimetres dilated, so I still have a while before the baby actually comes. Tobias has been by my side the entire time; he also helped me get into one of their horrible gowns. He's been holding my hand as I get contractions, which are about ten minutes apart now and are getting more and more painful.

"Do you want me to call the others? They're bound to be worried considering I ran out of the school after you called giving them no explanation." Tobias says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay." He says before getting out his phone and dialling a number, who I assume is Zeke's considering he is Tobias' best friend. "Hey Zeke… yeah, sorry about running out instead of giving you an explanation… Tris is in labour… I know it's early… yeah, come to the hospital, but you aren't allowed in here for the actual birth… okay, we'll see you soon. Bye." He puts his phone away and takes my hand in his. Just in time for me to squeeze it do death as another contraction hits and I cry out in pain. There are still tears falling down my cheeks, I haven't stopped crying since I went into labour.

Tobias stands up from the chair and sits on the edge of the bed, his thigh touching mine. He moves some of my sweaty hair off my face and kisses my forehead. "I'm scared." I tell him.

"I know, but everything is going to be all right. I promise. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him on the lips. "I want my mum." I cry. He embraces me and I cry into his shirt, his hand never leaving mine.

"I know you do. But I'm here. I'm always going to be here. I'm not going to leave you." He says.

That is when Linda comes in to check how far dilated I am, again. "Honey, you're only four centimetres dilated at the moment. Maybe you could try walking to make it dilate faster. You don't have to, it's up to you. I'll come back in a hour to check on you." She says. I nod and she leaves the room, Tobias is still embracing me, and my hand is still in his hand.

"Do you want to try walking?" He asks me.

"No." I say.

"Okay." He says. He starts rubbing my back with his free hand.

I get another contraction and squeeze his hand, crying out in pain, his other hand still rubbing my back. "It hurts." I cry.

"I know. I know." Tobias says before kissing my head.

Our friends enter the room twenty minutes later, when I am having another contraction. Tobias is still embrace me, my hand still in his, his other hand still rubbing my back, I'm still crying into him, crying out in pain through the contraction.

When the contraction is over I move my head out of Tobias' shirt and look at our friends who have found seats and brought them into the room, sitting around my bed. Tears are still falling down my cheeks; Tobias is still embracing me and rubbing my back. "Where's Ashton?" I ask.

"Oh, my mum's looking after him. She said she would come down when you've had the baby." Marlene answers. I nod.

"How are you feeling?" Zeke asks.

"Terrible." I say.

"Do they know the reason you went into labour early?" Will asks.

"No. They said it's probably just stress." I answer.

…

Six hours later Linda comes in to check on me again. Tobias and I are still in the same position, I am still crying, and my friends are still in the room. "Beatrice, you are ten centimetres dilated, anyone who isn't meant to be here for the birth, you have to leave." Linda says, everyone leaves, except from Tobias.

Tobias moves so he is sitting next to me on the large hospital bed, his chest behind my back, he grabs both of my hands in his and kisses the top of my head.

"Beatrice, you're going to have to push on the next contraction, okay." She says, I nod in reply. "Push!"

I push as hard as I can, crying out in pain, squeezing Tobias' hands so hard they turn a sickly white colour.

"Good, I can see her head." She says. "Push!" She says after a few minutes.

I push again. Tobias whispers comforting words into my ear as I do. They help, a bit, but this is the worst pain I have ever felt in my life.

"Push!" I hear again and I do.

I keep pushing and pushing, and crying and crying, and squeezing and squeezing.

I keep doing those things until I no longer feel the pain, when my daughter, our daughter is born into the world. But I don't hear her cries. I don't hear anything. I just watch as Linda cuts the cord and takes our daughter's small body to the cot in the corner of the room and gives her oxygen, trying to help her breathe.

I sit there and cry into Tobias' shirt, I know he's crying too. I cry, thinking that our daughter isn't going to make it, she's not breathing, she's not crying. Tobias' arms are around me, rubbing my back, my arm.

After a few minutes of thinking our daughter isn't going to make it, I hear her. I hear her cries. Her high-pitched cries that are the cries of a baby, our baby.

I move my head to watch as our daughter cries and Linda dries her off with a towel and wraps her up in a soft pink blanket. I'm still crying as Linda brings her over to us and places her in my open arms. She's beautiful. She's perfect. She's small. She's ours.

"You can only hold her for a few minutes. I have to take her to the LNU to see how healthy she is, and she needs some more help with breathing. But she will only need to be in there for a couple of weeks, so don't worry." Linda says.

"She's going to be okay?" I ask.

"She's going to be fine." She says. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"Eve Natalie Eaton." I say.

"That's a beautiful name." Linda says.

"Thank you." I say. "Tobias, do you want to hold her before she has to go to the LNU?" I ask him. He nods and I gently place her in his arms. He looks down at her with an adorable smile on his face and a look of awe in his eyes.

"Hello Eve, I'm your daddy, and I'm going to spoil you and your mummy so much because I love both of you with all of my heart." He says to our daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead, I kiss her forehead as well and Tobias gives her back to Linda.

"You two can come and see her when we've got her in an incubator. Though you won't be able to hold her until she gets out, you will be able to hold her hand and stuff. I'll come and get you in a few hours, you should get some sleep." Linda says before leaving the room with our daughter in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you Tris." Tobias says before kissing my head.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"For everything. For being there for me, for letting me squeeze your hand to death, for being the best fiancé in the world. For everything." I say.

"No problem. Thank you for the most amazing gift in the world. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him.

"Get some sleep, you must be exhausted." He says.

"I am. Goodnight Tobias." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says.

That is the last thing I hear before I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just so the people who keep asking me to give someone a miscarriage, I am never going to do that. I don't like writing about miscarriages so I'm not going to write about one. If anyone in any of my stories get pregnant they are staying pregnant.**

**Please review.**


	36. Out of the Hospital

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 36: Out of the Hospital

It has been two weeks since Eve was born. I was released from Hospital two days after her birth. She's being released today. My stomach has gone down and I am as skinny as I was before I had Eve.

Due to her being born early the school have allowed me to have extra time off. I don't go back to school for another month, neither does Tobias.

It is now eleven o'clock in the morning and Tobias and I are sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. We slept in because we're tired and we've spent hours in the hospital with Eve. Our friends are all at school so we have the house to ourselves at the moment. We have to be at the Hospital at one to pick Eve up.

"I can't wait for her to be home." Tobias says.

"Neither can I." I say with a smile on my face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

…

It is now one o'clock and Tobias and I are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Linda to come and get us.

She comes a minute later and we follow her to the room where our daughter is. We follow her in and over to the incubator. We have everything we need with us. Her car seat. A bag full of stuff for her. Her pram is in the car.

Linda opens the incubator's lid and picks up Eve, who is wearing a white hat and a diaper. Linda places our baby girl in my arms and I look down at her in awe. "Is she healthy?" I ask. I've asked that question every day for the past two weeks.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's able to breathe properly on her own now and she's perfectly healthy." Linda says. "I'll give you some time. You're free to go whenever you're ready." Linda adds before leaving the room.

"Let's get her ready and go grab something to eat." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say.

We get her dressed and in her car seat before leaving the Hospital and getting her in the car before getting in the car ourselves.

We go to Pizza Hut for lunch, we sit and a two seated table and Eve is in her pram next to us. We eat our food and go home, waiting for the others to arrive home from school.

…

At four they arrive home from school and find Tobias, Eve and I in the living room, Eve in my arms. They rush in, Marlene puts Ashton in his play den thing, and all ask to hold her. "One at a time, people." I say before passing Eve into Christina's arms.

They all hold her before giving her to Tobias who goes upstairs to put her in her cot, she fell asleep a little while ago.

"Let's play truth or day." Uriah says.

We all agree and sit in a circle. "Tris, you go first." Zeke says.

"Okay, Christina, truth or dare?" and the game begins…

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a short chapter, the next one will be their game of truth or dare, and it will be longer.**

**Please review!**


	37. Truth or Dare game

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 37: Truth or Dare game

"Okay, Christina, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at Chris.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to let Uriah and Zeke make a milkshake of whatever flavour they want, and then you have to drink the whole thing." I say.

"Okay." I say.

Uri and Zeke smile evilly at each other before standing up and running to the kitchen. We hear them move things around and get a glass out of the cupboard, putting it on the Island countertop; and the blender as it mixes together the ingredients.

A minute later they come in with a glass full of a horrible brown looking liquid that smells rank. Uriah gives it to Christina whose nose is wrinkled in disgust. Uriah and Zeke sit down in their places and Christina drinks the drink, slowly, with her nose pinched in her fingers, and her facial expression changing as she drinks. When she's done she puts the glass down and looks like she is going to throw up.

"God, what did you two put in there?" She asks.

"Oh, you know; the usual, hot sauce, chocolate, mushrooms, lemon juice, milk, a bit of salt and pepper…" Uriah says.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Christina says, cutting him off. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shauna answers.

"I dare you to let Zeke dye your hair, any colour he wants to." Christina says.

"Permanent or semi-permanent?" Shauna asks.

"Semi-permanent." Christina answers.

"Okay." Shauna says.

Zeke smiles and leaves the house to get some dye.

He comes home after twenty minutes of us just laughing and talking about random things. He grabs Shauna's hand and drags her up the stairs.

Half an hour later they come down and Shauna has bright green hair and an evil look on her face. They take their places in the circle and Shauna looks around for the next victim. "Tris, truth or dare?" She asks, looking at me.

"Truth, because I have a sleeping two week old daughter upstairs and want to be able to look after her when she wakes up." I say.

"Pansycake." I hear Uriah say and I give him a death glare, he backs off.

"On a scale of one to ten, how painful is giving birth?" She asks me.

"A lot higher than ten." I say.

"But it's a scale of one to ten." She says.

"It breaks the scale. Though, you do feel better when the baby is born and you hold him or her in your arms." I say. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to dance to Gangnam style." I say.

"Fine." He says. I put the song on; he stands in the middle of the large circle and starts dancing. As he dances we all sit there laughing at him, it is hilarious. He is all over the place.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Will asks when he's done and we have stopped laughing.

"Dare." Zeke says before giggling.

"I dare you to rate all of the girls in this room out of ten. One being 'Nah' and ten being 'Whoa'." Will says.

"Shauna, ten. Tris, nine. Marlene, eight. Christina, six." Zeke says. Christina looks at him angrily. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth, and Uriah, if you say Pansycake one more time in this game, I will slit your throat." Tobias says and Uriah gulps before nodding.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good is sex with Tris?" Zeke asks and Tobias and I blush.

"A lot more than ten." Tobias answers and I smile.

"But it's out of ten." Zeke says.

"It breaks the scale." Tobias says before kissing me passionately.

"Get a room!" Uriah yells.

"Shh. Our daughter is sleeping upstairs." I say to Uriah.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Truth." She says.

"What are you planning for Ashton's first birthday, which, I believe is in six weeks?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, we're going to have a party, here, just us lot though, and my parents, Uriah's and Zeke's mum, Will's parents and his sister, Shauna's parents, Christina's parents and her sister, maybe Lynn and Lauren as well, if they want to come that is. It's going to be held in the summer house of course." Marlene says.

"Nice." Tobias says.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Marlene asks me.

"Truth." I say.

"When are you and Four planning on getting married?" She asks.

"I don't know yet. Soon, hopefully." I say.

"Okay." She says.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." He says.

"Pansycake." Zeke says and Tobias gives him a death glare. "What? You said if he said it one more time you'd slit his throat, you never said anything about any of us."

"True, but you're his brother. You share the same blood." Tobias says. "So, if any of you say Pansycake one more time during this game, I will slit your throat." Tobias gestures to Zeke and Uriah and they both look scared.

"Uriah, wed, bed or dead, me, Shauna or Christina?" I ask.

"Wed you, bed Shauna and kill Christina." Uriah says and Christina has a hurt look on her face. "Sorry, but Shauna's dating my brother and I don't want to be killed by him." Christina nods, not looking as hurt as she was before.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Truth." Tobias says.

"What were you feeling when Tris was in labour?" Uriah asks.

"Hard, I hate seeing Tris cry, and I hate seeing her in pain. When she called me and told me the baby was coming, I knew Tris was crying, I was scared because she was going to be born early and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. When I arrived home and found Tris on the floor crying it was difficult, she had a contraction and I held her hand as she cried out in pain and tears fell down her cheeks. I knew she was scared, I was too. When we were in the hospital and I was hugging her and rubbing her back and holding her hand and she was crying into my shirt, all I wanted was to take her pain away, and for our baby girl to be all right. When she was pushing and my chest was against her back and my hands were in hers, all I wanted was to take the pain away, and for our baby to be born healthy. Then Eve was born and she wasn't crying at first. Tris was crying into my shirt and I was crying, and Linda was trying to get our baby to breathe properly by giving her oxygen. Yet again, all I wanted was to take Tris' pain away, to make our daughter healthy, and to hear our daughter cry. And Eve cried and we were relieved. We held her for a few minutes and she left. Being in the room was hard but I wouldn't change it for the world. I want to be there when all of our children are born, even though I hate to see Tris in pain, I wouldn't want to miss it." Tobias says and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Tris, truth or dare?" He says.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to come to bed with me." Tobias says.

"Okay." I say. He stands up and takes my hands before helping me up.

When we get into our bedroom we kiss, passionately, before getting ready for bed and drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, I'm sorry if I got any of the lyrics to any of the songs in this fanfic wrong, I got them off a lyrics site. **

**The next chapter will be Ashton's 1****st**** birthday. Yay!**

**I am going to continue this story throughout their college life and their life after that, but do you guys want me to write it as a different fanfic? This fanfic will include their summer after graduation, but do you want me to write a different fanfic about their life in college, or put it in this one. I don't mind but I need to know because their graduation is coming up soon, then there will be some chapters about their summer. So, do you want me to write their life in college in a different story?**

**Please review!**


	38. Happy 1st birthday Ashton

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 38: Happy 1st birthday Ashton

It has been six weeks since the game of truth or dare and today is Ashton's first birthday. We are graduating soon, in eleven weeks actually. We have all applied for college and are waiting for the letters to come in the post. We all applied for the same college as well. Divergent College of Chicago. It is a place that most people go to after going to our High School. Though, people from other High Schools go there as well. Hopefully we all get in.

Marlene applied for the nursing course because she wants to be a nurse.

Shauna applied for the policing course because she wants to be a policewoman. Lynn and Lauren also applied for that course.

Christina applied for the hair and beauty course because she wants to open her own salon and you need training to do that. She's also doing a little side course of business to help when it comes to starting her own business.

Uriah applied for the catering course because he wants to open his own restaurant. He's also doing the little side course of business with Christina.

Zeke applied for the media and computing course. He wants to create his own video games and stuff, or work for a video games company, and this will help him get there.

Will applied for the law course, he wants to be a lawyer, and also he is the cleverest one out of all of us so it makes sense for him to do something like that.

Tobias and I applied for two courses. They aren't full time courses so they allowed us to pick two. We both applied for English literature, because we both love writing and reading. I also applied for the photography course, though the others really wanted me to go for either music or drama, they practically begged me, but I want to be a photographer, and maybe do some writing on the side. The second course that Tobias applied for was architecture; he is a really great drawer and wants to design new buildings and things for Chicago and other places. The others also wanted him to choose drama or music, but he didn't want to.

Right now I am in Eve's room, getting her ready for Ashton's birthday party, which starts at one and it is now eleven. It is Saturday so we don't have any school. I am dressing her in a cute white dress with coloured flowers on it. Her and Ashton are like best friends, they are adorable together.

The other day Ashton said his first word. We were all in the front room of this house, watching movies and talking and laughing about random things. Then Ashton said 'Mama' we were all shocked, and happy. Mar and Uri were practically crying when he said it. They had been trying to get him to say something for weeks.

We spent the rest of the day celebrating him saying his first word. It was amazing.

When I'm done getting Eve ready I walk into Tobias' and my bedroom, with Eve in my arms. I put her in the little play den we set up in the room for her and grab some of my own clothes before going into the en-suite to get ready.

Half an hour later, it is quarter to twelve, and I am dressed and ready in a plain white summer dress that goes down to the middle of my thigh, though it doesn't cling to my legs. My hair is curled in a half up half down do. I have foundation and mascara on, but that is all the make-up I could be asked to put on. I then pick up Eve and take her downstairs to find Tobias in the living room watching TV, wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt. The others have gone to the summer house to help set up. I sit next to him on the sofa with Eve in my lap.

"You both look beautiful, my love." He says.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." I say.

"Thank you. Do you want me to do you something to eat?" He asks.

"Yes please." I say.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"French toast please." I say.

"Okay." He says before kissing the top of mine and Eve's head and leaving the room, entering the kitchen.

…

At ten to one Tobias, Eve and I head down to the summer house. I'm carrying Eve and Tobias is carrying the presents from him and me. The others have already taken theirs down there. We enter the house and find the gang and their families sitting in the living room in random places, some of them standing as well. There is a pile of presents in the room; Tobias adds the presents from us to the pile. There is also a table full of snack foods, drinks and plastic cups on one side of the room. There are blue and white balloons, the blue ones being different shades of blue. Dark, light, medium, etc. There are banners as well that say 'Happy 1st birthday' on them.

"Present time!" Uriah says before standing up and taking one of the presents of the pile and giving it to Ashton who is sitting in Marlene's lap. Marlene helps as Ashton tries to open the present.

When they finally get it open they find a twenty five piece puzzle for Finding Nemo.

Ashton's presents:

Finding Nemo puzzle

Toy Story puzzle

Monsters University puzzle

An alphabet book

Some story books suitable for a child of his age

Quite a lot of clothes and shoes

A soft, bouncy football

Quite a lot of toys, including a train set

Some Disney DVD's that we don't already have

A ball pit

A sand pit, with a bag of sand included

Some things to play with in the bath, including a yellow rubber duck

When he, and Marlene, has opened all the presents and birthday cards we decide to eat. So we all sit around, whilst Ashton and Eve play in the play den with some of toys, and we talk about things, like graduation, college, they ask Tobias and I how Eve is doing. We just talk about random things. Whist eating.

We then decide to do the birthday cake, which I made. I gave it to them last night after spending all day on it. I made him a Swiss roll thing with chocolate butter cream going through it. There is also chocolate butter cream around the outside of the roll. Then I decorated it with sweets and stuff. I then made a face to go on the front. And I got white chocolate chunks to be the feet. It's meant to be a caterpillar.

Marlene sticks a candle that is it the shape of the number one in the middle of it before lighting it. Uriah is holding Ashton as she brings in the cake and we all sing happy birthday to him. Ashton then tries to blow out the candle, at Uriah's request, but then Uriah decides to help him and they blow out the candle together.

We eat the cake and everyone says how nice it is and how they want me to bake all of their birthday cakes from now on, I don't mind doing that, I love cooking and baking.

We then decide to play games like pass the parcel, before Ashton and Eve fall asleep. When they're asleep Marlene and I take them to bed, I take Eve to one of the beds in one of the spare rooms and I place pillows around her so she doesn't fall of in her sleep.

It is five o'clock when they fall asleep and are in bed. The families of our friends decide that they should leave us to it and say goodbye before leaving.

That leaves Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Tobias and me in the summer house. "Let's play never have I ever!" Zeke says. We nod in agreement but Marlene, Tobias, Uriah and I don't want to get drunk because we have sleeping children upstairs. "Okay, if we have done something then we'll put our finger on our nose." Zeke says. We nod and the game begins.

"Never have I ever eaten tofu." Marlene says. Christina puts her index finger on her nose.

"Never have I ever…" Uriah is cut off by a knock on the door. He stands up and goes to answer it. "Tris, you might want to come here." Uriah says.

I stand up and walk to the door to find Caleb, Susan and Ella on the other side.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	39. Why?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 39: Why?

I stand up and walk to the door to find Caleb, Susan and Ella on the other side.

I'm shocked.

"Susan, why don't you bring Ella in? Let these two talk." Uriah says. Susan nods and carries Ella into the house. There is a bag of presents in her free hand as well.

I walk outside and shut the front door so I can speak with Caleb.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm here to see you. And it's Ashton's birthday so we thought we could bring him some presents from us and dad." Caleb says. "Why haven't you called or anything?" He adds.

"Why should I? You and dad left me when I needed you." I say.

"I know. We're sorry. But I wanted a good life for Susan and Ella." He says.

"And that meant taking them to England?" I ask, almost yelling.

"I wanted to take them somewhere new. Also I couldn't handle all of the memories of mum. I'm sorry." He says.

"You think I can? You think I'm not upset about our mum dying? Well, I am. Okay. It kills me knowing that mum isn't here anymore. But I have friends that actually care about me and help me." I yell.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you." He says.

"Why did you then?" I ask.

"Because you remind me of mum." He yells.

"That's not a good excuse." I say.

"It hurts, every time I look at you, because all I can see is mum." He says.

"Then why bother coming back?" I ask.

"Because I had to see you one last time." He yells.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"After this trip we can't ever come back here." He says.

"Why can't you?" I ask.

"Because dad said so." He says.

"Why would dad say that?" I ask.

"Because he doesn't want us to be in contact with you anymore. He will still give you money and pay for the house, but he doesn't want you to call or anything, and we won't call you." Caleb says. I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"So, he won't walk me down the aisle. He doesn't want contact with any of us, including his grandchild." I say.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice." He says.

"Don't call me that." I yell.

The door opens and Tobias walks out of the house with a crying Eve in his arms. "I think she wants her mummy." He says as he gives her to me.

"Is that your daughter? My niece?" Caleb asks.

"Does it matter if she is or not? I mean you and dad seem to not want any contact with either of us." I snap as tears fall out of my eyes and I look down at my daughter who lies in my arms. She's stopped crying now.

"What's her name?" Caleb asks.

"Does it really matter? She's not going to have an uncle or grandpa now is she?" I say.

"Tris, I want to have contact with you, I do. It's just dad." He says.

"Don't lie to me Caleb. You said whenever you look at me I remind you of mum and you can't handle that so just leave me and my daughter and my family alone. When I say my family I mean Four, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Ashton and my daughter." I say before walking up to the bigger house with my daughter in my arms, tears falling down my face. I walk into Tobias' and my bedroom and sit on the bed, with Eve still in my arms.

It isn't long before Tobias walks into the bedroom to see me crying with our daughter, who is sleeping now. He walks over to us and wraps his arms around us, letting me cry into his shirt.

"Why does my family have to leave me?" I ask, still crying.

"I don't know. But I'll be your family now, and so will our friends." He says.

"I know you will. Just make sure you never leave me." I cry.

"I won't. I promise. I wouldn't leave you for the world." He says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says before kissing the top of my head.

"Wipe those tears and let's talk about something else." He says.

I nod before wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"How about our wedding?" He suggests.

"Okay. When do you want to get married?" I ask.

"Soon. Before we go to college." He says.

"Okay. How about the day after graduation? Instead of going to prom we could have our hen and stag nights, and we'll get married the next day. We'll have twelve weeks to celebrate before college." I say. We're eighteen so we're old enough to get married without parental consent now.

"Great idea. Where do you want to get married?" He asks.

"In a church, obviously. Then we can have our reception in a hall somewhere." I say.

"Though, only with close friends. Meaning these guys, Lauren and Lynn. And their families of course." He says.

"Yeah." I say before yawning.

"Get some sleep, we'll start planning tomorrow." He says.

"Okay. Can Eve sleep with us tonight?" I ask.

"Of course she can." He says.

We lay down with Eve in the middle of us. We are laying on our sides so we are facing each other.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too. Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight." I say before closing my eyes.

I drift into a peaceful sleep with my daughter and soon to be husband by my side.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will update again soon!**

**Please review!**


	40. Graduation day

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 40: Graduation day

Today is the day of our graduation from High School. Tomorrow Tobias and I are getting married. Meaning tonight is my hen night and his stag night. I can't wait. After our wedding Tobias and I are going on honeymoon for a week before coming back and spending the rest of the summer with our friends. It will be just Tobias and I as the others agreed to look after Eve, even though we did say we would take her with us.

Right now Christina, Shauna, Marlene and I are getting ready for graduation. Eve is downstairs with the boys; I got her ready before starting to get ready myself. I am wearing a white dress that goes to my mid-thigh. It isn't clingy, it flows. There are sequins on the bodice. Christina is doing my hair and make-up whilst the other two are getting ready, she is already ready.

When I am done my hair is in loose curls and hangs over my shoulders. My foundation is done naturally and I have a thin line of eyeliner on as well as some mascara.

I thank her and we walk downstairs to find the boys sitting on the sofas in the living room, laughing. Eve, who is now nineteen weeks old, is sitting on Tobias' lap; she is wearing a white dress as well. Ashton is on Uriah's lap wearing a suit. The boys look smart in their shirts and trousers.

I sit down next to Tobias and Christina sits next to Will. We sit and wait for Marlene and Shauna to finish getting ready.

…

Two hours later and we are sitting in the school auditorium waiting for our names to be called so we can go and collect our scrolls from the principle.

I can't believe that us, a group of eighteen year olds are finally graduating from High School. I can't wait for College. I can't wait for the rest of my life. With Tobias. With our daughter. With our friends. With any other child we might have in the future.

"Beatrice Prior." The principle calls my name and my friends cheer and clap and I stand and make my way to the stage after putting Eve in Tobias' arms. I take the scroll and shake the principles hand before making my way back to my seat.

The principle keeps going through the list of senior year students and it isn't long before the ceremony is over and the students make their way to prom. Our gang heads outside and we stop when we are on the patch of grass outside the auditorium.

"Could you give Four and I a minute? I mean, we're not allowed to see each other tonight." I ask.

"Yeah. You have a minute then we're dragging you away." Christina says.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Christina." I say. The gang leaves Tobias and I alone, Eve in my arms.

"So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah. God, it's going to be hard without you both tonight." He says.

"I know. It's going to be hard without you too. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Tobias says before kissing me passionately.

I kiss him back with all the love I have for him. When we pull apart he kisses Eve's head.

"Enjoy your night." He says.

"You enjoy yours too." I say.

"See you at the altar." He says.

"See you at the altar." I repeat, smiling.

That is when Christina comes and drags me away from him, literally. She grabs me arm and drags me away from my soon to be husband and all the way to her car. Shauna and Marlene follow closely behind us.

Christina turns on the ignition and we drive to wherever they're taking me for my hen night.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**I will be doing a chapter in Tris' POV about her hen night, and a chapter in Tobias' POV about his stag night. Then I will do the wedding. Then the honeymoon. Then the rest of their holiday. **

**In America, how many years do you spend at College?**

**I only have to do two years at College, which I start in September.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I am in England and I don't know what graduations in America are like other than what I've seen on TV or in films. At my school to celebrate last day we just had a party on the field, had like two assemblies, handed out awards and let go of some balloons. Then we had parties and other things after that. And prom.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**I will update soon!**


	41. Bachelorette Party

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 41: Bachelorette Party

The girls and I arrive at our hotel room, which is on the top floor and is huge. It is decorated with balloons and banners and there are cakes and party foods on a huge table that goes along one wall.

"Do we really need that much food?" I ask as I put Eve's car seat on the floor, she is still in it, sleeping.

"I don't know. There's four of us and it's got to last us until we leave for your wedding tomorrow." Christina says.

"So, what's the plan? Are we gonna sit around, eat food, and watch chick flicks because I can totally do that." I say.

"No, first we're going to play a game, then we're going to sit around, eat food, and watch chick flicks." Marlene says.

"Why do we have to play a game?" I ask.

"Because we do. Don't worry; it's only a game of never have I ever." Shauna says.

"But, can we not drink, if you haven't noticed I have my daughter to look after and I don't want to be drunk. Also, I don't want to be hung over tomorrow. And I want to be able to remember tonight." I say.

"Okay, if we have done something then we'll put our index finger on our nose. Now let's get into a circle." Christina says. We sit in a circle and I put Eve's car seat in front of me so that I can see her. "Tris, as it's your special night, you can begin."

"Thanks. Never have I ever given anyone a blow job." I say and all three of them put their index finger on their nose.

"Wait, so you and Four just do normal sex?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah. We don't do oral, or anal. Just normal, good, hot sex." I say.

"Okay, never have I ever read the fault in our stars." Christina says and we all look at her, shocked, as well as putting our index finger on our nose. "What?"

"You have to read the fault in our stars." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"You haven't lived if you haven't read the fault in our stars." Marlene says.

"It's soooooooooooo good, and funny, and emotional." Shauna says.

"Fine, I'll read the fault in our stars." Christina says.

"Good. Never have I ever had a baby." Shauna says and me and Marlene put our index finger on our nose.

"Never have I ever had a daughter." Marlene says and I put my finger on my nose.

"Never have I ever had a son." I say and Marlene puts her finger on her nose.

"Never have I ever stayed overnight in a hospital." Christina says. Shauna, Marlene and I all put our finger on our nose.

"Never have I ever gotten engaged." Shauna says and Marlene and I put our finger on our nose.

"Never have I ever been to Disney world." Marlene says and Christina, Shauna and I all put our finger on our nose.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk." I say and the three of them put their fingers on their nose.

"Never have I ever had famous parents." Christina says and I put my finger on my nose.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Shauna says. I put my finger on my nose.

"Never have I ever had anal sex." Marlene says and Shauna puts her finger on her nose.

…

The game continues for another hour before we decide to stop and start watching some movies. Even though the night is simple it's fun. I like spending time with my friends. I have wonderful night.

Just before I go to bed I put Eve in the travel cot we brought with us and decide to call Tobias. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello beautiful." Tobias says.

"Hey. How's your night been?" I ask.

"It's been fine. How about you?" He asks.

"It's been great. I'm missing you though." I say.

"I'm missing you too, and Eve. How's our little girl?" He asks.

"She's fine. She's been asleep for the majority of it. She only woke up when she was hungry and when she needed changing then she went right back to sleep." I say.

"I love you, Tris, and I can't wait for tomorrow." He says.

"I love you, too, Tobias. I can't wait until tomorrow either. Then I'll be Mrs Eaton." I say with a smile on my face.

"I like the sound of that." He says.

"I do too." I say.

"Well, I should let you get some sleep. I'll see you at the altar." He says.

"Okay, I'll see you at the altar. Goodnight Tobias, I love you." I say.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you too." He says.

I hang up first and get into my bed, wishing that Tobias was there to hold me. I feel cold and lonely without him. The bed feels cold without him.

I finally manage to drift off to sleep, thinking about tomorrow. Thinking about Tobias. Thinking about our daughter. Thinking about the life we can have together.

Thinking about us.

**Hey Ravens, yes, that is my new name for you. I didn't want to call you guys all the time as I know the majority of you are girls, to be honest I would be surprised if a boy was reading this story. But if you are a boy, and you are reading this story, then thanks for reading, also if you are a boy review saying you are a boy. If you don't I know you're a girl.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be up soon and will be about Tobias' bachelor party.**

**By the way, if I spell anything the English way and not the American way, like mum for example, I'm sorry. It's just what I am used to and the way I write things. **

**Also, thank you to the seventy five thousand plus people that have read this story. It means a lot to know that that many people have read it and even wanted to read my story. Thanks.**

**Anyhow, please review!**


	42. Bachelor party

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 42: Bachelor party

Tobias' POV:

The boys and I arrive at Tris', well now ours, house to find the place decorated with balloons and streamers and banners. The dining table is full of snack foods and drinks.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Uriah yells as he puts Ashton into his play den in the living room.

We all sit in a circle in the centre of the living room.

"I believe that Four should start as he is the one getting married tomorrow." Zeke says.

"Okay. Will, truth or dare?" I ask Will.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance." I say.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be the first one to take off an item of clothing." Will replies with a sigh.

I walk to the CD player and play the first song on the disc. Will starts dancing sexually as he makes his way over to Zeke, who looks scared. Will continues to dance and sit on Zeke's lap doing sexual things. It's really quite funny actually. I see Uriah trying to hold in his laugh as he films what's happening on his phone. I'm trying to hold in my laugh to.

All too soon the song finishes and Will jumps off Zeke's lap and returns to his seat in the circle. I turn of the CD player and sit back in my seat, still trying to hold in my laugh.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare." Uriah says, laughing.

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Zeke." Will says.

"No way! He's my brother." Uriah says before taking of his shirt.

"Pansycake." I say just to annoy him.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Truth." I say.

"Pansycake." Uriah says.

"You're a Pansycake too, Uriah." I retort.

"Anyway, do you want to have more babies with Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Yes." I say. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zeke answers.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Will." I say.

"No, sorry." Zeke says before taking off his shirt.

"Pansycake." I say.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Zeke asks his brother.

"Dare." Uriah replies.

"I dare you to burn your pop tarts." Zeke tells Uriah.

"Hello no am I burning my beautiful pop tarts." Uriah says, he stands up and takes off his trousers.

"Pansy-"

"Don't you dare call me a Pansycake. I am not a Pansycake." Uriah whines.

"Yeah, you are." I say.

"I can't burn my babies." He says.

"Ashton is your baby. Your pop tarts however are just a snack that you can buy more of next time you go to the supermarket." I say.

"This is getting boring. Can we like watch movies and eat food?" Will asks.

"Yeah, sure." Zeke says before putting his shirt back on.

When Zeke and Uriah are dressed again we decide to watch some of the Harry Potter movies before we go to bed. So we do. We sit on the sofas, eat food, drink fizzy drinks and watch three Harry Potter movies before retreating to our bedrooms.

Just as I am getting into bed, my phone rings. I pick it up and see that Tris is calling me. I press the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello beautiful." I say.

"Hey. How's your night been?" She asks me.

"It's been fine. How about you?" I ask.

"It's been great. I'm missing you though." She says.

"I'm missing you too, and Eve. How's our little girl?" I question.

"She's fine. She's been asleep for the majority of it. She only woke up when she was hungry and when she needed changing then she went right back to sleep." My beautiful Tris answers.

"I love you, Tris, and I can't wait for tomorrow." I reply with a smile on my face.

"I love you too, Tobias. I can't wait for tomorrow either. Then I'll be Mrs Eaton." She says and I can tell she is smiling by the tone of her voice. I can practically feel her smile through the phone.

"I like the sound of that." I say, still smiling.

"I do too." She replies, still smiling.

"Well, I should let you get some sleep. I'll see you at the altar." I say after a few seconds.

"Okay, I'll see you at the altar. Goodnight Tobias, I love you." She says, I can still feel her smile.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you too." I return.

She hangs up first and I put my phone back on the bedside cabinet before covering over with the duvet. I wish Tris was here, in my arms. But as of tomorrow, she will always be here, in my arms. We will always be together. Mr and Mrs. Tobias and Tris. Tobias and Tris and Eve. As well as any other child that we may have.

I can't wait for our future together.

I can't wait for our life together.

I can't wait for everything.

Together.

**Hey Ravens. **

**I am so sorry for not updating, I have been really busy and my internet messed up. But I promise I will update again soon.**

**Please review!**


	43. Fourtris Wedding

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 43: Fourtris Wedding

Tris' POV:

I wake up to find Shauna, Christina and Marlene all looking down on me with huge smiles on their faces. I look down and see Eve lying on my chest, looking up at me, smiling as if she knows what today is.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ten." Christina says.

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep." I say.

"No you're not; we have to get you ready." Marlene says.

"The wedding doesn't start until five, we have seven hours." I whine.

"Yeah, but in those seven hours we have to eat, get you ready, get ourselves ready, get Eve ready, get down to the car, get to the wedding, which is being held in a church that is twenty minutes away, and then you can get married." Shauna says.

"Exactly, we have tons of time. Just let the bride sleep." I say before turning onto my side, cuddling Eve and closing my eyes.

"Tris, wake up!" Christina cries.

"I only want another hour… or two." I answer, sleepily.

"We've run you a nice bath." Shauna says.

"Have you? Have you really?" I ask.

"Yep." Christina says.

"Fine, I'll go and get in the bath. Just get me some orange juice and something to eat." I say as I get up, still holding Eve. "Look after her. Has she been fed?" I ask.

"I'll feed her and change her." Marlene says.

"Thanks." I say as I hand Eve to Mar.

I walk into the en-suite bathroom and lock the door behind me. I find the bathtub filled with scented flower petals. It smells nice. I undress and step into the relaxing water that fills the tub. I lean back, close my eyes and relax.

God knows how long later I am woken up by Shauna shouting and banging on the door.

"Tris, you've been in there for an hour. It's time to wash your hair, get out, have a wash and get out here so we can get ready ourselves. And get you ready, obviously." Shauna shouts.

"Okay." I say, and she leaves me alone, thank god.

I wash my hair and step out of the bath before brushing my teeth and washing my face with some scrub. I dry off with a towel and put on, nickers, a bra, and a dressing gown before putting my hair into a towel to let it dry off a bit. I leave the bathroom and go to the living room part of the hotel room to find the girls watching a movie whilst Eve sits in her car seat, sleeping.

"Guys, I'm done in the bathroom now." I say.

"I call first shower." Christina says before racing off into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

…

It is now ten to five and the girls and I are standing outside the doors of the church, waiting to go in. My wedding dress is white, floor length. It flows from the waist down. There are little diamonds on the bodice in a pattern along the top of the armless gown. It's beautiful. It's perfect. My bouquet is full of beautiful, white and purple, summer flowers. Marlene is holding Eve who is wearing a white summer dress with coloured flowers on it. Christina, Shauna and Marlene are wearing simple, plain, purple dresses that look amazing on them.

Will comes up next to me. He's giving me away. Zeke is the best man so he couldn't and Uriah decided to let Will do the honours. But I don't mind. They're all like brothers to me, and they all know that, so I don't mind who gives me away. I'm sad my father wouldn't do it. Or Caleb. But they left me. My friends didn't.

It isn't long before I hear music and the doors open. Christina goes in first; she's the maid of honour. She's followed by Shauna, then Shauna by Marlene who is carrying Eve and scattering flower petals down the aisle. Then Will hooks his arm through mine and we start walking down the aisle. Everyone's standing. Tobias is looking at me, smiling. I smile at him.

When we get to the end of the aisle Will kisses my cheek before putting my hand in Tobias' and going to stand with Zeke and Uriah. I stand so I am facing Tobias, both of my hands in his, my bouquet in the crook of my arm.

Everyone sits back down. Not many people are here. Just our friends, including Lynn and Lauren, and our friend's families. But I don't mind, they're all like family to me, and I like to keep things small anyway.

"We are gathered here today…" The vicar starts his speech and we say our vowels and our 'I do's'. We exchange rings. Then it's time for our first kiss as husband and wife. People clap and cheer and we pull apart after a minute, both of us are in tears, our foreheads touching.

We hold hands and walk back down the aisle. We stand outside the church, holding each other.

"Well, everyone knows my real name now." He says.

"Yeah, well, they might have known it already; I kinda said it in the hospital in front of all of them, well apart from their families. But I think it's good that they know the real you and who you really are." I say.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the rest of my life with you, Mrs Eaton." He says, smiling.

"I like the sound of that. I can't wait for the rest of my life with you, Mr Eaton." I say before kissing him.

"Come on lovebirds. It's party time!" Zeke says.

So we go back to the house and we celebrate for hours and hours. And at eleven o'clock at night everyone waves goodbye as Tobias and I ride away to our honeymoon. Which is only to a hotel on the beach, but it's good enough for us.

I can't wait for the rest of our lives together, with our family, our friends. I can't wait for every moment I get to spend with him and our loved ones. I can't wait for watching Eve grow into an amazing young lady, and I can't wait to watch all of our other children grow up. I can't wait to grow old with the man I just married. And I hope we have an amazing life together.

**Hey Ravens, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Anyway, I have been thinking, long and hard, and I have come up with what I am going to do, as long as it is okay with you. **

**I was thinking, because I have absolutely no idea what life in American college is like, even though I start college in a few weeks (but it's in England so it's different, and I only have to go for two years), I was thinking that instead of doing their college experience I am going to skip right to their graduation from college, I have decided they're all going to do four years, because it's a fanfic and stuff. Anyway, I will skip to their graduation and then write about their life from there. **

**But don't worry, I will still write about their honeymoon and their summer holiday before they start college, then I will skip. **

**It will all be in this fanfic as well as personally I can't be asked to write it in a different story, and I thought it would be easier if I kept it in this one, for you and for me. **

**But, I ****might**** change the name of this fanfic when I do this. It is just a might though, so I might not change the name. **

**Is it okay if I do it this way, because I have no idea how to write about their college experience and stuff, but I will try if you want me to. If not I will skip to their graduation and write about their life from there. But I promise that with both I will try and include a lot of fluff. There will probably be more if I skip as if I do college they will be busy with college work and there won't be enough fluff for me to write, but if I skip I can add more and you get more of the wonderful fluff that everyone loves. **

**Anyway, it is up to you what you want me to do.**

**So please review and tell me what you want me to do.**


	44. Honeymoon, day one

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 44: Honeymoon, day one

I wake up to find myself tangled in white bed sheets and my head on Tobias' naked chest with his arm wrapped firmly around my naked body. I smile when I remember that we got married yesterday and we are now on our honeymoon. I look up to find Tobias still sleeping. He looks younger when he's sleeping. He actually looks like an eighteen year old, which is his age. It's my age too, but he has been through so much in his life that he looked older than he actually is, when he's around people that he doesn't know very well. Like, at school he was always very guarded and independent. Not very friendly to anyone that wasn't in our friendship group. But when he's sleeping he is calm and relaxed, he looks young.

Since Marcus went to prison for attacking me and abusing Tobias, he has been friendlier around people as he doesn't have to worry about his father anymore. He has been acting more like he should for someone of his age.

I love him. He is the love of my life. He is amazing.

I decide on a way to wake him up. I straddle him and lean down, kissing his lips sweetly. At first he doesn't kiss back, but it isn't long before we are making out.

"Good morning." I say as I pull away.

"It is a very good morning, isn't it, my beautiful wife." He says, smiling.

"It is; my handsome husband." I say, smiling back at him.

"I'm going to go and have a shower." I tell him after kissing him again.

"Okay. Do you want me to join you?" He asks.

"Sure." I say before getting off him and walking to the bathroom of the hotel room we are staying in. He gets out of bed and follows me.

I turn on the shower and step in; we are already naked after last night's events so we don't have to undress or anything. He steps in after me and we stand under the spray of warm water, just looking at each other with looks of pure love and passion that I know things are going to start heating up soon.

And I'm right. He starts to lean in for a kiss and I meet him halfway. We kiss. We make out against the wall of the shower. We have sex against the wall of the shower. We pull away, gasping for breath.

"That… was… amazing!" I say, catching my breath.

"Yeah… it was." He agrees.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too." He says.

"Shall we actually shower now?" I ask.

"That is a very good idea." He says.

So we shower, properly. He washes my hair and the rest of my body and I wash him.

When we are done we step out, grab some towels and dry off before going into the bedroom and getting dressed. I put on a white flowery summer dress that goes down to the top of my knees. I put my hair into a simple high ponytail and put on some simple make-up before sliding on some black ballet pumps and sitting on the bed where Tobias is already sitting. He is wearing a grey t-shirt and some jean shorts that cut off at his knee.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself." I say.

"Thank you. Do you want to go down to the restaurant bit and get breakfast?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I answer before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

We go down to the restaurant in the hotel and order a breakfast that consists of bacon, sausages, a fried egg, baked beans, fried tomatoes, onions and mushrooms, and toast. We get orange juice as well.

As we eat we talk and laugh about random things.

After breakfast we decide to go down to the aquarium. It's beautiful. All the fishes and other sea animals that we look at. They are all beautiful.

"We should bring Eve here one day." I say to Tobias.

He agrees, saying, "Yeah, she'll love it here."

When we get to the gift shop of the aquarium we decide to get a stuffed clown fish for Eve, she loves Finding Nemo so she'll love it.

We also decide to get a stuffed shark for Ashton; he loves the sharks in Finding Nemo so he'll love it.

When we leave the aquarium we decide to go and get some fish and chips before sitting down on the sandy beach, near the sea, and we eat, and talk, looking out at the sea and all the children and teenagers and adults swimming and splashing and playing in the sea. We look at the boats near the horizon as they sail out of view.

We just sit there and watch.

"Tris." Tobias says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you want to have any more kids on day? I don't mean now, I just mean someday, in the future. Would you want to have more kids with me?" He asks, now looking at me.

"Yeah, maybe after college when Eve is older and we have jobs. So I would say in about four or five years, I would love to have another kid with you." I say. "And more kids after that. I want a big family with you, Tobias." I say, now looking at him.

"I want a big family with you, too, Tris. Eve is going to be four when we finish college, so maybe we could start trying for another baby on her fifth birthday, it gives us time to settle into jobs and get enough money and stuff. What do you think?" He asks.

"I think that sounds amazing." I say before kissing him. We kiss for a few minutes before pulling away and watching the sun set. His arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

We just sit there, in a comfortable silence, watching as the sun goes down, and as we do I think about our life, and how amazing it is, and what we can do together. I think about the family we have and the family we will have in the future. I think about everything and anything. Until we go back to the hotel room and fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Hey Ravens, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have had like two birthday parties, I have been helping my parents sort out the play room, I got my GCSE results, and I have been getting ready for college, which starts on the 8****th**** of September for me. So I will be busy getting everything ready for college and going to college.**

**So, I am sorry to say that from now on I won't be able to update as often, but I will still update with all of my stories, the updates just won't come as often as they used to. I'm sorry. But don't worry; all of my stories still have a lot of chapters coming your way as none of them are near the end. So these stories are going to be pretty long, the updates just won't come as often. I still have a lot of things to do in each of my stories, including this one. **

**I'm sorry that I won't be able to update as much.**

**I will update again as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	45. Ferris Wheel

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 45: Ferris Wheel

Tomorrow, Tobias and I will be returning home from our honeymoon. It has been amazing. I've lost count on how many times we have had sex. We have been to some great fancy restaurants. We have been to the beach a few times. We have been to a spa. We have been to the cinema. We have been to the mall to get all of our friends some presents. They asked us not to get them anything, but we had to after everything that they have done for us.

We got Christina a Louis Vuitton bag and her favourite Mark Jacobs perfume.

We got Will a new watch.

We got Uriah some of his favourite pop tarts and some red vines because he loves them.

We got Marlene a purple Pandora bracelet and some grape vines, because she loves them.

We got Ashton the stuffed shark from the Aquarium and a DVD of Thomas the tank engine because he loves the show/movies, and trains. It is a DVD that he hasn't got already but I'm sure he'll love it.

We got Zeke a new paintball gun, with paintballs. He loves paintballing and has promised to take us paintballing one day after we get back from our honeymoon.

We got Shauna a blue and pink Pandora bracelet and some chocolate covered Brazil nuts, because she loves them.

We got Eve the stuffed clown fish, a new dress, a pink blanket and some new toys.

Today Tobias and I are going to Navy Pier. Right now I am getting dressed into some black leggings and a loose white crop top. When I am dressed I tie my hair into a ponytail and put on some make-up (really just some foundation and mascara), I spray on some perfume and leave the bathroom to find Tobias sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He wears his usual t-shirt and jeans, but he looks nice.

"You look beautiful, Tris." He says.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I tell him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah, just let me get on some shoes and grab my bag." I answer before sliding on some black flip flops that show of my red painted toe nails and grabbing my small, over the shoulder, black bag.

We leave the room and get into his car before driving to Navy Pier.

It's a short drive but we couldn't be asked to walk. When we are parked we get out of the car and walk onto the Pier, hand in hand. We walk buy some tickets that allow you to do things and we walk around, looking at what we can do.

We go on the carousel, we do the thing where you have to fish a duck and you get a prize, we managed to get two huge teddy bears for that, we use the bumper cars, constantly bumping into each other and laughing. We do many things. We have fun.

I say again that we should bring Ever here one day and he agrees.

At lunch time we go to the restaurant on the Pier and eat probably one of the most amazing burger and chips we have ever had. We also get chocolate cake, which is amazing also.

We then decide to do more things on the Pier. So we do. We play some of the games; go on some of the rides. But before we go, there is one more thing that I want to do.

Go on the Ferris Wheel.

"Tobias, can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" I ask.

He freezes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask.

"N-nothing." He stutters.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." I say, sternly.

"No, let's go on the F-Ferris W-Wheel." He says before dragging me to the short queue for the Ferris Wheel. One teddy bear in each of our free hands.

As we stand in the queue, however, he starts getting fidgety.

"Tobias, you know you can tell me what's wrong, right? We don't have to go on the Ferris Wheel if you don't want to go on it." I say.

"You want to go on it, so I will go on it." He says.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask, softly, stroking his arm.

"Don't worry about it." He says.

"I'm worrying about it because you look scared. Wait, are you scared of heights?" I ask.

He nods.

"Why didn't you tell me? We don't have to go on the Ferris Wheel." I say.

"No, you want to go on the Ferris Wheel, so we are going on the Ferris Wheel." He says.

"You don't have to do something you don't want to do just because I want to do it. you don't have to do everything for me." I tell him.

"I love you, Tris. I want to make you happy. And I want to do things for you." He says.

"I love you, too. Just being here, with you, is making me happy. Every second that I am with you makes me happy. Even if something terrible happens, I will be happy as long as you're by my side. We don't have to go on the Ferris Wheel." I say.

"No, I want to go on the Ferris Wheel." He says.

"Okay. Fine, we'll go on the Ferris Wheel." I say.

It isn't long before it is our turn to get on the wheel. We sit down in our own little compartment and as soon as the door is shut we are off. We stop when someone new gets on.

As we ride I hear Tobias breathing heavily so I take his hand in mine and squeeze it.

"It's okay. Just, focus on me." I tell him, looking into his scared blue eyes.

"How can I focus on you when I can see how high we are behind you?" He asks.

I kiss him. We sit there, kissing, for God knows how long. We only stop when we hear someone clearing their throat behind us. We break apart and look at the man who operates the ride opening the door for us so we can get out.

I blush before taking Tobias' hand and dragging him out of the cart.

We then decide to go back to the hotel. So we get back in his car, the two huge teddy bears and the other prizes we won on the back seats of the car, and he drives us back to the hotel we are staying in. As we drive I just think about how amazing this day has been. How amazing this honeymoon has been. How amazing our life is going to be.

**Hey Ravens, here is your next update. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	46. Shopping

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 46: Shopping

It has been two weeks since Tobias and I returned home from our honeymoon. We have nine weeks until we start college so we are all going shopping to get the things we need. We all got onto the courses we wanted to do, and we will all be going for four years, so we'll be twenty two years old when we leave and join the working world. The reason we are shopping for our things this early is because if you wait until like the week before college starts then the shops will be packed because a lot of people leave their shopping for the last minute.

So here we are, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Ashton, Eve and I, in the shopping centre buying things for college. Marlene is pushing Ashton in his push chair and I am pushing Eve in her push chair.

We have been here since eleven this morning and it is now two in the afternoon, so we have been shopping for three hours. Fun.

We have nearly everything we need. Pens. Pencils. Pencil cases. Highlighters. Rulers. Rubbers. Pencil sharpeners. A4 sized pads with lined paper in them. Ring binders. Those plastic wallets you put things in. Smaller note pads. Memo blocks. Paper clips. Staplers (with staples). Glue sticks. Sharpies. Colouring pencils. Colouring pens. And I think that's about it.

No. Wait. We got some plain white A4 paper as well. And some coloured paper. To be honest you probably don't need most of that stuff but we got it anyway, just in case.

But now we need to get our bags. Great.

"Can't we get something to eat first? I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving." I ask.

"No, when we have our bags we can eat. Also, you woke up late; it's not our fault you couldn't get any breakfast." Christina answers.

"So, I'm not allowed to sleep now. Being a mum is exhausting." I tell her.

"Yeah, it is." Marlene agrees. She also slept in and didn't eat any breakfast.

"That's not my problem. It won't take long to get the bags." She says.

"Really? We go in a shop to look at shoes or something and you look at everything else in the shop, so we end up in the shop for like two hours, or whatever." I say.

"Oh, stop being such a whiner and let's go." She says before walking to the bag shop, which sells bags for men and women.

I look at Tobias who is just smiling. I smack his arm playfully.

"Hey. That hurt." He says, holding his arm, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, well, stop smiling. I'm hungry." I tell him.

"I know you are. We won't be long. If we take any longer than an hour in that shop I will drag you out and take you to get some food." He says.

"Fine." I say. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's go and get this over with." He says.

I nod and we walk to the shop, me still pushing Eve in her push chair.

Luckily, it only took half an hour for us all to pick a bag and buy it. So now we are sitting at a table in Pizza Hut, waiting to be served our pizzas.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the holidays now that we have all of our shopping out the way?" Marlene asks.

"We could go to the beach. Tobias and I went to a really nice aquarium down there, and it's just amazing, the beach and everything." I say.

"Okay. We could go paintballing." Zeke says.

"With two young children?" Marlene asks.

"No, we could leave them with someone's parents for the day and go paintballing. We could play capture the flag." Zeke suggests.

"Sure, we could do that. Right?" Uriah asks.

I look at Tobias and he nods.

"Yeah, okay then." I answer.

"Great. Now here comes our pizzas." Zeke says and the waiter comes and puts our two pizzas in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy." The waiter says before leaving us.

So we just sit there and eat, and talk, and laugh, and enjoy our meal.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the short chapter, and the wait.**

**The next chapter will be them playing capture the flag.**

**Please review!**


	47. Capture the flag

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 47: Capture the flag

Today is the day of capture the flag. We are leaving Eve and Ashton with Christina's mum and sister as it is Saturday and Christina's mum doesn't work today, and her sister doesn't have school. I can't wait.

It is now eleven and we don't have to be there until one so we are just getting ready and having breakfast at the moment. At twelve we are going to drop the kids off at Christina's mum's house and then we'll be leaving.

College starts in two weeks; we don't need things for a dorm room as the college is only a twenty minute drive away from the house, so we are staying here. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. Like all teens about to start college, I guess.

I am in the kitchen, making some pancakes for everyone, all ready for capture the flag, when Tobias comes in with Eve in his arms, both of them dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning beautiful." Tobias says before kissing me.

"Morning. Is everyone else still getting ready?" I ask.

"Yeah. Pancakes are looking and smelling wonderful." He says.

"Thanks. So, are we doing couple against couple, or what?" I say.

"Couple against couple. So there's going to be four teams of two. I was thinking, maybe, we could just find a really good hiding place and make out for the duration of the game." He answers, smiling.

"No, we're playing the game, and then we can win and make out in front of them to annoy them." I tell him.

"Fine." He groans.

I just laugh.

…

It is now one o'clock and Tobias and I are ready in our protective gear, carrying our guns in one hand and walking hand in hand with the other, trying to find a good hiding spot for our flag, which is green and is attached to Tobias' belt.

"So, what's our tactic going to be?" He asks.

"Well, we find a good enough hiding spot for our flag that none of them are going to find it. Then we climb high enough to see where everyone else has hidden their flags. Then we split up and sneak up on them from behind. We go for Shauna's and Zeke's first. Then we go for Uriah's and Marlene's. Then Will's and Christina's. Then, we will have all of their flags and we will be the winners." I tell him.

"Great plan. But why will we both leave our flag?" He asks.

"Because we will hide it well enough for them not to find. Also, I can guarantee that the others are going to send one person out looking for the flags and the other stay with the flag. Making them both vulnerable as they won't have back up. If we stick together we will win. I'm sure of it." I answer.

"Good. We could hide it in there." He says, pointing to a barn like structure hidden in the woods.

"Perfect, come on." I say before jogging towards the barn. He follows behind me.

When we enter the barn it looks like a stable. Bales of hay. Places to keep horses. I take the flag and I walk into one of the stalls where the horses stay. I attach it to the back of the door. None of the windows are open and I doubt that any of them would think of looking all over the place for the flag, so it will do. It is also quite dark and the flag is a dark green colour, so even if they did it would be quite well camouflaged.

"Let's go." I say before taking Tobias' hand and leading him out of the barn.

We walk for a couple of minutes before I see a tall, climbable tree. I walk over to it, put the gun over my shoulder, and start climbing.

"Stay down there and keep watch. Shoot whoever comes near." I call down to Tobias, as loud as I dare. He nods so I know that he heard me.

I continue to climb until I get near to the top, the tree overlaps from any of the other trees so I am quite high up in this wooded area. I look around and find the others' flags very easily as they aren't in difficult places to find. They are also quite close to each other. Maybe a few miles between each of them. I'm surprised they haven't found each other yet.

I climb back down to the ground and tell Tobias where they are. We all have different coloured flags. Shauna and Zeke have a red flag. Uriah and Marlene have a yellow flag. Christina and Will have a pink flag.

First we head towards the red flag, which is the closest one to us. We walk quick but quietly, stealthily. Our guns poised, ready for anything.

When we are at the circle of trees that surround Zeke's and Shauna's flag we split up and walk around the back, so they can't see us. We hide behind some trees and look to find Shauna standing there, guarding her flag which is attached to the lowest branch of the tree.

I look at Tobias and nod. He gets his gun ready and shoots at her, successfully hitting her in the back. She groans and turns, but there's nothing she can do as I run towards her flag and grab it.

"You two are evil." She says.

"Really, you should have been guarding your flag better." I say.

Tobias and I start running towards Marlene's and Uri's flag. It's only about three miles away from the last one.

When we get behind the tree we find Marlene standing there, alone, guarding her flag. Too bad.

Tobias shoots her and I start running to the flag. He hit her in the back as well, she also groans but she can't do anything as I grab her flag, adding it to the collection I have started on my belt.

"Damn!" She yells.

"Too bad!" I say, cockily.

Tobias and I start running towards our next target. It's only about two miles away; we still have our guns ready for any sign of trouble.

When we get to the last flag we find Christina and Will stood there, making out, not guarding their flag.

I look to Tobias and smile before nodding. We both aim our guns and shoot. I hit Will in the butt and he hit Christina in the arm. They stop making out and glare at us, but they can't do anything as I already have their flag in my hand, attaching it to my belt.

"We win!" I yell.

Tobias comes up to me and pulls me to him, attaching his lips to mine.

I don't know how long we're making out for but we stop when we're hit with paintballs. We pull apart and see the rest of the gang, glaring at us.

"Get a room!" Uriah says.

"Yeah, and stop being so cocky about winning, we'll win next time." Zeke says, hugging Shauna as he says it.

"Yeah, right." I say.

"Where the hell was your flag hidden anyway?" Zeke asks.

"In the barn." I say.

"But I looked in there, there was nothing." Uriah says.

"Should have looked harder." I say.

"Let's go out for dinner, before we have to go and pick the kids up." Marlene says.

"Sure." Christina says.

We all nod and start heading towards the exit of the paintballing place.

As we sit and eat dinner that night I can't help but think about how great this day has been and how much I can't wait for more days like this.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. I started college and my laptop refused to work, I did want to update sooner but my laptop wouldn't let me. But I will be getting another laptop soon, so I will be able to update more often, but not too often as I still have college.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	48. The day before college

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 48: The day before college

Today is the day before we start college and we are all super excited, but nervous at the same time. Right now we are all rushing around, trying to get our things ready, which we really should have done weeks ago, and washing and drying and ironing our best clothes so we have enough nice stuff to wear for the next week. Eve and Ashton are in their playpen, playing with their toys with not a care in the world whilst we run around the house, throwing things everywhere, putting things into our bags. Honestly, it's like being in a mad house right now.

Tonight we're going to order a Chinese and play games and watch movies, celebrating our last night as free human beings before all the hard work kicks in and we have to spend the next four years doing coursework and exams and other things that will eventually get us all good jobs. Hopefully.

Tobias and I actually did pack our college bags last night, so we're just getting everyone's clothes ready. I'm ironing and he's washing and drying, because he can't iron to save his life, I don't mind though. And because that's all we're doing we get to keep an eye on Eve and Ashton whilst everyone else runs around.

"So, what do you think college is going to be like?" Tobias asks me as he brings in another load of dry washing and puts it on the sofa closest to me.

"I don't know. I think it's going to be great, we could make new friends and stuff. The lessons sound good. But I'm kinda nervous about, well, everything really." I tell him as we hear Zeke scream like a girl from upstairs.

We laugh.

"Sorry, I just tripped over a pile of clothes!" Zeke yells out to everyone in the house.

We laugh again.

"We're going to be okay." Tobias says before kissing my forehead.

"I know we will." I reply, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Tris, I have a major crisis." Christina says as she enters the room.

"What is it now, Christina?" I ask, slightly frustrated.

"I don't know what colour to dip dye my hair. What do you think?" She asks as she holds up two colours of hair dye. One purple and one blue.

"Blue." I say.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. Thanks." She says before walking away.

"Do you want something to eat, I'm hungry?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, please." I answer.

"What would you like, my love?" He responds.

"A bacon sandwich please." I reply.

"A bacon sandwich coming right up." He says before kissing me and leaving the room.

I look over at Eve and Ashton to find them playing sweetly with the teddy bears and dinosaurs, completely oblivious to the hustle and bustle going on around them. I smile at them before going back to the ironing.

…

It is now seven o'clock and we have just finished eating our Chinese. It was amazing. Right now we are sitting in a circle in the centre of the living room, Eve and Ashton are in bed, Ashton is sleeping in his pram as his bedroom is in the summer house.

"Who wants to go first?" Tobias asks.

We are going to be playing truth or dare.

Uriah's hand shoots straight up into the air as if he was a little kid, excited because his mum asked 'Who wants to go to Disney World?', it's sweet, but not so much when you're eighteen years old and have a kid.

"Okay, Uriah, you can start." Tobias says.

"Yay! Trissy poo, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare, and if you ever call me that again, I will kill you." I answer.

"Whatever. I dare you to take Tobias upstairs and make a baby with him." He says.

"We told you all we want to wait until Eve's fifth birthday until we start trying for another baby, and anyway, I'm on the pill. So no." I say as I take off my dark grey cardigan. "Will, truth or dare?" I ask, looking at Will.

"Dare." He replies.

"I dare you to go around the circle and kiss every man in this room, except from Tobias." I say.

"Hell no!" He says before taking off his blue top to reveal a white t-shirt. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth, and if any of you call me a Pansycake, you're dead." Tobias answers.

"Why do you and Tris want to wait so long for another baby?" Will asks.

"Because we want to wait until after college so we can settle into jobs and things, though, if we weren't going to college I think we'd start trying a lot sooner." Tobias replies, smiling at me. I smile back, of course, it's true. If we weren't going to college we probably would start trying a lot sooner for another baby.

The game continues with us all daring people to do some rather strange things and us all asking for rather strange truths. But at ten we all decide to call it a night, so we all go to bed. Tobias and I don't go to sleep straight away, we lay there, awake, looking into each other's eyes for a while, silent, peaceful.

"Tomorrow's going to be a pretty big day." He says.

"Yeah, it is." I agree.

"I wonder what the world is going to bring for us, during these next four years, and for the rest of our lives." He says.

"Hopefully a lot of good things. And some more kids." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, definitely more kids. Have you ever thought about what you want to do, after college?" He asks.

"Be with you, Eve, our friends. Maybe we could go travelling. Or move somewhere else. Get good jobs. Expand our already large family. Have a great life, together." I say.

"That sounds great. Maybe travelling would be a good thing. And moving to a new place. We could move to New York or something." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"We should get some sleep. I love you, Tris Eaton." He says.

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton." I say before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey Ravens, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My internet messed up again, but I have got a new laptop.**

**The next chapter will be a skip to four years in the future, on Eve's fifth birthday.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	49. Eve's fifth birthday

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 49: Eve's fifth birthday

**(Tris, Christina, Marlene and Shauna are twenty two, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Will are twenty three. Eve is five now. Ashton is six. Marlene and Uriah have been married for two years and six months. Christina and Will are engaged, planning to get married in one months' time. Zeke and Shauna are still dating, but aren't engaged, married and aren't parents. Tris works in a photography studio that takes pictures for magazines and catalogues, as well as other things. Tobias works as an architect at a major architecture firm in Chicago. Marlene is a nurse in the local hospital. Shauna is now a police woman. Zeke works for the local video game company. Uriah is currently a chef at the local Chinese restaurant but plans on opening his own restaurant within the next year or two. Christina is working at the hair and beauty salon around the corner but plans on opening her own one up soon. And Will is a trainee lawyer at the local law firm. They all earn quite a bit of money. They all still live in the big house that Tris' dad still pays for, even though he still lives in England with Caleb, Susan and Ella. Marlene, Uriah and Ashton still live in the summer house in the garden. Marcus has been in prison for about six years so he has another four years until he is released. The gang still have frequent games of truth or dare, never have I ever, and bed, wed or dead. No new members have joined the gang but they have made some new friends. They all passed their courses at College.)**

Today is the day of my daughter's fifth birthday, she's gotten so big, strong and beautiful. She's amazing and I love her to pieces. Her first word was 'daddy' Tobias was so happy and bragged about it all of the time just to annoy me. But I was proud of her. Her second word was mummy and she learned to say that about two days after saying daddy. She is a huge daddy's girl, Tobias and Eve are adorable together. He is a really amazing dad.

She started pre-school two years ago and has been loving it. She's made some friends and she's so clever for someone of her age. She starts big school in September, to be more precise, in thirty one weeks. That seems like quite a long time, but she's excited.

Tobias and I have agreed to start trying for another baby tonight. I can't wait, I really want to have another child. Our friends know that we're going to start trying tonight so they've agreed to leave the house for the night, with Eve, so we have space. They did want us to start trying sooner but we kept saying no.

Right now Tobias and I are getting everything ready downstairs, balloons, banners, presents, etc. Its six o'clock in the morning and everyone else is still in bed. We woke up at half five, got dressed and came down to get everything ready.

Just as I am putting the last present in its place I feel Tobias' arms wrap around my waist. I smile before turning around and kissing him.

"I can't wait for tonight." Tobias says against my lips.

"Same. I love you." I reply.

"I love you, too." He says.

…

We have just finished opening the presents with Eve. Overall she got:

A load of dolls

Some books about fairies and other things

Some dressing up costumes

Some clothes

Some toy horses (she loves horses… and dolls)

A small handbag (from Christina)

Some new shoes

Some colouring books, with some pencils, pens, crayons, and other things

And some other things.

Right now Tobias and I are getting lunch ready whilst the others play games and chatting in the living room.

"I can't believe our little girl is five years old." Tobias says.

"I know. It makes me feel so old." I say, he laughs.

"We're not old. You're twenty two and I'm twenty three. You're still amazing, and beautiful, and you're still the love of my life. You always will be." Tobias says before kissing me sweetly.

"You will always be mine as well. And you're still amazing, and handsome and I can't wait to have another baby with you because you're an amazing father." I tell him.

"You're an amazing mother as well, Tris." He says.

It isn't long before lunch is done and we are all sitting around the living room, snacking off the buffet that Tobias and I prepared. Our friends' families came as well, like they do with every birthday. It's nice to have so many people that care about us.

"So, Fourtris, you excited about tonight?" Christina asks. Yeah, our ship name is Fourtris. It's cute, but it's annoying when everyone calls us that.

"Yes, we are, but can you please stop calling us that." I answer.

"Nope." Uriah says.

"We ship you too much to stop calling you that." Marlene says.

"Fine then. We ship you guys as well. Your name is Sheke." I say, pointing to Shauna and Zeke. "Your name is Urlene." I point to Uriah and Marlene. "And yours is Chrill." I point to Christina and Will. "Yeah, I did just make them up at the top of my head."

"And we are going to call you by those names until the day we die." Tobias adds, I nod in agreement.

"Fine then." Shauna says.

"Fine." I say before going back to my meal.

…

It is seven o'clock at night and Tobias and I are alone in the house. The others left half an hour ago, they're staying in a hotel tonight. But, right now, we're just tidying up the mess.

When we're done Tobias sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to go upstairs and start baby-making?" He whispers in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Okay." I answer before turning around and snaking my arms around his neck, drawing him in for a long, passionate kiss.

His arms lower so they're on the back of my thigh and he lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he starts carrying me to our bedroom, where we spend the night trying to make a baby.

…

I wake up the next morning to Tobias running into the room, calling my name frantically.

"Tris, you have to get dressed and come downstairs now." Tobias says in a hurry.

I just get out of bed and throw on some black skinny jeans and a white vest. I put on a grey jacket, which is loose, because it's chilly. I follow Tobias downstairs and he leads me to the kitchen where I notice the telly is on. It's the news, but it's paused.

He presses play and I listen and watch the screen.

"Marcus Eaton has escaped from prison. We don't know how just yet, but he's out there. The police are conducting an investigation to find out where he is and get anyone that tried or did help him…"

The lady on the screen is cut off by a banging on the door.

"Tris, go and hide, now!" Tobias whispers.

"No, I'm not leaving you." I reply, whispering.

The banging gets louder.

"Tris, please go and hide. I don't want anything to happen to you." He says.

"Tobias, I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't leave you. I love you." I say as tears start pooling in my eyes.

"I love you, too. Tris, please." He says, taking my face in his hands, I see tears in his eyes as well.

"I can't." I say as a tear slips out of my eye.

He kisses me passionately as the banging gets louder and louder.

"Please hide, for me, and for Eve, and for the baby if we managed to conceive one last night." He says against my lips.

"I don't want to lose you." I cry.

"I'll be okay. I promise. I'll come back to you. Always." He says.

"I love you." I tell him again.

"I love you, too." He says before kissing me again.

I hesitantly move towards the bigger kitchen cupboard, which I can fit in as we don't put anything in there, and though I have grown, I am still small enough to fit in it. I get in and look at him one last time, he's giving me a small smile as he closes the door on me.

I hear the door open and then I hear a gunshot.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. I was going to update on the weekend but I had an essay to write for English, and History homework, and I had to do some stuff for my film coursework so I could only pick a few to update over the weekend. But here is your update.**

**I'm sorry that I done this in my story, but, it's all part of a plan. Don't worry, Tobias isn't going to die.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	50. Gone again

Love at Divergent high

Chapter 50: Gone again

I sit there, in the cupboard, crying. I don't get out until I hear Zeke calling my name. but he doesn't just say my name, he says Tobias' name as well.

I crawl out of the cupboard and watch as my friends and my daughter look around the house for me and Tobias. I stand and walk over to the front door where I see a pool of blood, Tobias' blood. My knees buckle underneath me and I fall to the ground, sobbing.

"Tris." I hear Christina say.

I feel the arms of my daughter wrap around my neck and I turn to face her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my lap.

"Mummy, why is there blood on the floor? Why are you crying? Where's daddy?" Eve asks me.

"Eve, sweetie, can you go and play with Ashton, please? Outside." I ask her, kissing her forehead.

She just nods, gets off my lap and leaves the house with Ashton at her side, they leave through the back door so they can play in the garden.

"Tris, we saw the news. What happened?" Christina asks me.

"We were watching the news and there was banging on the door. We knew it would be Marcus. Tobias kept asking me to hide, and I refused many times but he was so persistent. So I hid in the cupboard in the kitchen, he answered the door and I heard a gunshot. I didn't come out of the cupboard until you guys came home." I tell them, crying as I do. "He's gone. Marcus has got him." I add.

Christina embraces me and I cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're going to find him. Zeke, call the police." Christina says.

"He could be dead. He could be dead." I cry.

"He's going to be okay. You know him better than we do, you know he's strong and he's going to survive. He's going to be fine, Tris." She says, trying to comfort me.

We sit there for God knows how long, me crying into her shirt and her trying to comfort me.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up, the police are going to be here soon." She says.

I nod and she helps me stand and walk up the stairs. She helps me get dressed into some black leggings and a dark grey baggy t-shirt, well, it's baggy on me because it's Tobias'. She puts my hair up into a ponytail and helps me downstairs and into the living room where she sits with me on the sofa. I would do it all myself but I'm shocked, I'm scared, it feels like I'm paralysed, not able to do anything.

It isn't long before the police arrive, there is a female and a male, and both look quite young. They sit on the sofa with me and Christina goes to get them and me drinks.

"Are you Tobias Eaton's wife?" The female officer asks me.

I just nod.

"My name is Lisa, this is George." She says.

"Can you recall us the events of what happened this morning?" George asks.

I just sit there, not knowing what to say or do.

"I-I…" I cut myself off.

"It's okay, take your time." Lisa says. Christina comes in with a tray of drinks and puts them on the coffee table before leaving the room again.

"I-I was in bed, asleep. He rushed in and told me to come downstairs with him. He was in a hurry and he looked scared. I went downstairs with him and he led me to the kitchen…" I cut myself off, tears threaten to leave my eyes.

"It's okay. Just take a deep breath and take your time." Lisa says again.

"… He pressed play, on the TV, and-and it was about Marcus and how he had escaped f-from prison. T-then t-he banging on the d-door started. We knew it was M-Marcus. H-he told me to h-hide. I-I didn't want to, b-but he managed to p-persuade me to. S-so I hid in the cupboard i-in the kitchen that w-we don't use for anything. H-he opened the front d-d-door and I-I h-heard a g-gunshot. I didn't come out of the c-cupboard until m-my f-friends came h-home." I say, now full on crying.

"Do your friends live here with you?" George asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Why weren't they here this morning?" George asks.

"T-Tobias and I-I were trying for another b-baby last night. S-so they thought they'd give us some p-privacy." I say.

"Okay. So, you and Tobias already have a child together?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah, she's in the garden p-playing with my friends' son, Ashton. She turned five yesterday. T-Tobias and I agreed to start trying for another on her f-fifth birthday. She spent the night in a hotel with my friends as well, she wasn't here this morning either. I-it was just T-Tobias and I home." I say.

"What's her name?" Lisa asks.

"Eve Natalie Eaton." I say.

"Okay, do you have any idea where Marcus would have taken Tobias?" George asks.

"I can't really think of anything right n-now." I say.

"It's okay. Take your time." Lisa says.

"Maybe their old house. The one that they lived in when Tobias and I were kids. Or the one where they lived in when Marcus went to prison." I say.

"Okay, do you know the addresses?" Lisa asks.

I nod. They give me a pad and a pen and I write the addresses down before giving them back to them.

"Okay. We'll be in touch with you. If you think of anywhere else they might be, give us a call, or if you just want to talk ring us up, okay?" Lisa says as she gives me her card with her number on it. I take it from her and nod.

They leave the house after that.

I just sit there, on the sofa, crying.

He's already been taken from me once, when we were kids, by Marcus.

And now he's been taken from me again, by Marcus.

He's gone again, and I don't know where or how he is. I don't know if he's alive or… d-dead. I don't know anything.

**Hey Ravens.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	51. News

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 51: News

It has been three weeks since Tobias went missing. An hour after the police came round on the day he went missing it was on the news, everything was. Now people all over America have been trying to find him. Eve and I have been mentioned on the news as well. They keep asking me to be on the news, but I refuse to do it. There are reporters standing outside the house constantly, waiting for any of us to leave so they can talk to us about what is going on. But we don't leave the house unless we have to, well, I don't leave the house at all, neither does Eve, we've all stopped going to work, and Ashton is being sent work from his school to do as we don't want him leaving. Marlene, Uriah and Ashton moved into the main house because there are reporters in the garden as well. We also keep all the curtains and everything shut so they can't see in.

Why can't they do anything useful like go and find my husband?

The police checked the addresses I gave them and they couldn't find anything. So I told them about their holiday home. Still, they found nothing.

Eve sleeps with me at night now. Not that I mind. She needs me and I need her. She's been really upset since Tobias was taken, and so have I.

Yesterday I started throwing up in the morning. I threw up this morning as well. I've also missed my period which was due two days ago.

I am still in the en-suite of mine and Tobias' bedroom after throwing up an hour ago, looking at the pregnancy test I brought three weeks ago, the day before Eve's fifth birthday. It's still in its box. Waiting to be opened. I am sitting on the cold tiles in one of Tobias' t-shirts which is more like a short dress on me.

I'm just looking at it, wondering if I should take it or not. I actually brought three tests, but I know that I'm either pregnant or seriously ill so one is all I need. I don't want to take it without him here, with me. It should be a special time, a happy time. But he's not here, and I don't know if he ever will be again.

I stand up and decide to take the test. So I do. And I wait three minutes, like it says to do. For those three minutes I sit back on the cold floor, whilst the test is resting on the counter where the sink is.

I just sit there. Waiting. I'm scared. I'm nervous. I'm terrified. I don't know what to do.

The timer goes off.

I stay seated. Not knowing what to do.

I take the test of the side, still sitting on the tiles, and I look at it.

'Pregnant' it reads.

I start sobbing uncontrollably. I'm pregnant again and my husband isn't here with me.

I don't know how long I'm here, sobbing, before I hear a knock on the door.

"Tris, are you all right in there?" I hear Christina ask.

I just continue to sob.

"Tris, let me in." She says.

I stay seated as I unlock the door and move to the other side of the room, still sobbing.

She opens the door and looks at me with sad eyes. She shuts and locks the door behind her as she walks over to me. My hands are covering the test, which is clutched to my chest, so well that she can't see it.

She sits next to me.

"Tris, what's the matter?" She asks. I shake my head. "Tris, what's in your hands?" She asks.

"I-I can't d-do t-this without h-him." I sob.

"You can't do what without him? Tell me what's wrong, Tris." She asks.

I shove the test into her hand and she looks at it with wide eyes before looking back at me with sad ones.

"Oh, Tris." She says before embracing me. I cry into her shoulder.

"W-what am I-I going to do C-Chris?" I ask.

"It's going to be all right, Tris. I promise." She says.

That's when the banging on the door starts.

"Tris! Tris! You've got to come down stairs, now!" Uriah says.

Christina and I stand and I put the test on the side before unlocking the door and opening it. Uriah looks at me with a smile on his face before noticing that I've been crying.

"Tris, what's the matter?" He asks, concerned.

"Leave her alone, man, why does she need to go downstairs?" Christina asks.

"Okay. Okay. Why don't you get some jeans or something on, Tris and come downstairs?" Uriah says.

"Why?" I ask, sniffling.

"Go downstairs and find out." He says, smiling again.

I put on some leggings and Christina helps me downstairs where we find Lisa and George sitting on the sofa in the living room, with the rest of the gang sitting in there with them, and Eve sitting on Marlene's lap. Uriah barges into the room and sits next to Marlene.

"Oh, you're down here. We have some news." Lisa says.

"We've found him." George continues.

**Hey Ravens, how are you doing?**

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	52. Found again

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 52: Found again

"We've found him." George continues.

They've found him. They've found him. They've found him.

"Where was he?" I ask.

"He was found in a forest near the address of his old house by someone who walk hiking in there. He is currently in the hospital." Lisa says.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

They don't answer me.

"Is Tobias okay?" I ask, this time more forceful.

"Tris, he's lost a lot of blood. He's been beaten and shot and stabbed god knows how many times. He's not in a good way right now." Lisa says.

"But he's going to be okay, isn't he? He's going to live?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"We don't know." Is all George says.

"What's happened to Marcus?" Uriah asks.

"We haven't found him yet…" George continues on but I don't hear what he is saying. All I can think about is Tobias and how he might not survive.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

George and Lisa look at me and they nod before standing up. I slide on some ballet pumps and follow them out the door, everyone else stays behind. I get into the back of the police car and they drive me to the hospital.

…

When we arrive they show me to the room he is in and George opens the door for me. I enter and he shuts the door behind me.

Tobias is there, on the bed, a breathing tube thingy in his mouth. His eyes are closed, his skin pale with bruises and cuts all over it. There is a cast around his left leg and another around his right arm.

I walk over to the chair next to his bed and don't even have chance to sit down before the tears start flowing freely down my already tear stained cheeks. I take his hand closest to me in mine and hold it, it feels cold, like he's on the verge of death.

A nurse walks in and smiles sadly at me before doing the checks she has to run.

"Are you his wife?" She asks me.

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"I don't know. He's been through a lot and he's lost a lot of blood. But I think he's going to be all right. He looks strong and I doubt he's going to want to leave you and your daughter behind that easily. He'll pull through." She says.

I just nod.

"Why don't you try talking to him? That often works with patients in his sort of condition. Tell him what's been going on. Tell him how much you love him and miss him. Tell him any news that you might have or whatever. I'm sure he'll wake up. You just have to help him a little bit." She says.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. I'll leave you two to it." She says.

I nod and she leaves.

"Tobias, I love you, so, so much. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You're the best husband I could have ever dreamt of having. You are the best father to our little girl. You're an amazing friend to our friends. You're kind. Selfless. Brave. Honest. And intelligent. I love you more than anything. I love you and will love you for infinity and beyond. Our little girl love you as well, she needs her daddy to help her with homework and to warn off any boys that may fancy her. She misses you. She needs you. I've also missed you. I also need you. You know on her fifth birthday when we tried for another baby? Well, it worked. I'm pregnant again. Our new baby needs a daddy as well. I-I can't d-do this w-without you T-Tobias. I need you. Our family needs you. So p-please don't l-leave us, because we all l-love you. We all n-need you." I say before sobbing into his bed.

"Oh, how sweet. Looks like I'm going to have another grandchild." I hear Marcus snicker.

I look up and see him in the corner of the room.

"Marcus? How the hell are you here?" I ask, angrily.

"That's no way to speak to your father in law." He says.

"You're not anything to me. I hate you. So does Tobias." I tell him.

"Whatever?" He says before taking a gun out of his pocket and aiming it at me.

"You have ten seconds before I kill you and that brat of a child you're carrying. What are your last words?" He asks.

"You're not going to kill me." I say.

"You really think so." He says as he clicks the bullet into place. "What are your last words? You have five seconds."

I don't say anything.

Bang!

**Hey ravens, sorry for the short chapter, and the cliffy. **

**So, what do you think is going to happen?**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	53. Hearing

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 53: Hearing

Tobias' POV:

Black. That is all I can see. Black.

I don't know where I am. All I know is that Marcus took me away from Tris, on the morning after we tried for another baby. He beat me, a lot. Then blackness. I don't know how long I've been away from my wife, my daughter, my friends. I just know pain. Pain and blackness.

I hear doors opening and closing. I hear beeping, probably from a heart machine thing that measures your pulse or whatever. That makes me guess that I'm in a hospital somewhere. But, why would Marcus bring me to a hospital? He hates me.

I don't know how long I've been in hospital. But, I do know when Tris enters the room for the first time. I can smell her beautiful scent. And I can hear as the chair scrapes along the floor so she can sit with me. I can feel as she puts her hand in mine. I know it's her, the hand is familiar, the scent is familiar, everything is familiar.

After god knows how long of her sitting there, silent, apart from the sniffling which tells me she's crying, the door opens again.

"Are you his wife?" A nurse says.

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?" My Tris asks. Just by her voice I can tell she has been crying a lot.

"I don't know. He's been through a lot and he's lost a lot of blood. But I think he's going to be all right. He looks strong and I doubt he's going to want to leave you and your daughter behind that easily. He'll pull through." The nurse says. It's silent for a few seconds. "Why don't you try talking to him? That often works with patients in his sort of condition. Tell him what's been going on. Tell him how much you love him and miss him. Tell him any news that you might have or whatever. I'm sure he'll wake up. You just have to help him a little bit."

"Thank you." Tris says.

"No problem. I'll leave you two to it." The nurse says.

I hear as the nurse leaves the room.

It's silent again, but not for as long as it was last time.

"Tobias, I love you, so, so much. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You're the best husband I could have ever dreamt of having. You are the best father to our little girl. You're an amazing friend to our friends. You're kind. Selfless. Brave. Honest. And intelligent. I love you more than anything. I love you and will love you for infinity and beyond. Our little girl loves you as well, she needs her daddy to help her with homework and to warn off any boys that may fancy her. She misses you. She needs you. I've also missed you. I also need you. You know on her fifth birthday when we tried for another baby? Well, it worked. I'm pregnant again. Our new baby needs a daddy as well. I-I can't d-do this w-without you T-Tobias. I need you. Our family needs you. So p-please don't l-leave us, because we all l-love you. We all n-need you." Tris says before starting to sob.

I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad again. She's pregnant. It worked.

I have to wake up. Soon. I heard a nurse say to someone that if I don't wake up within a month of being in the hospital they're going to kill me. They're going to pull the plug that is keeping me alive and helping me breathe. They obviously haven't told Tris that.

I need to wake up. For her. For Eve. For our baby. For our friends.

I need to wake up.

"Oh, how sweet. Looks like I'm going to have another grandchild." I hear Marcus snicker.

"Marcus? How the hell are you here?" Tris asks, angrily.

"That's no way to speak to your father in law." He says.

"You're not anything to me. I hate you. So does Tobias." She tells him.

"Whatever?" He says. "You have ten seconds before I kill you and that brat of a child you're carrying. What are your last words?"

No. He can't shoot her. He can't shoot our unborn baby.

I need to wake up.

"You're not going to kill me." Tris says.

"You really think so." He says as he clicks the bullet into place. "What are your last words? You have five seconds."

She doesn't say anything.

Bang!

Tris' POV:

Bang!

I don't feel pain. Marcus shot at me. But, I don't feel pain.

I look at the floor and see Will lying there. Blood coming out of his shoulder. He's awake and breathing, luckily.

I rush over to him and kneel on the floor next to him.

"Will, you all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I couldn't have you get shot now could I?" He says, clutching his shoulder.

George and Lucy come into the room and chain Marcus' hands together behind him, forcing him to drop his gun. They start to drag him out of the room.

"I WILL FIND YOU, I WILL KILL YOU, TOBIAS, YOUR CHILDREN AND YOUR FRIENDS! JUST WAIT AND SEE PRIOR. I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" That is the last thing I hear him say.

Christina comes in and takes one look at Will before bursting out into sobs.

"Chris, I'm okay. I promise. Just get me a doctor." Will says. Christina nods and leaves the room again, still crying.

…

Two hours later and it is just Tobias and I in the room again. Will is being checked out. Christina is with him. The others went home again after speaking to Tobias for a bit.

He is still asleep, and I don't know when he's going to wake up.

Hopefully he will wake up soon.

"Tobias, please wake up soon. We all need you, and we all love you, so, so much. You were gone for three weeks before someone found you, in the woods, unconscious. I can't live without you for a second longer. You are my everything, Tobias. You are the person I go to when I'm upset. You are the person that holds me together during tough times. You are the only person I will ever and can ever love. Of course I love our children, and our friends. But you are the only person I can love like that. You are my one true love. You are my soul mate. I need you. We all need you. I can't be in the delivery room on my own. I need you there. To hold my hand. To embrace me. To whisper soothing words in my ear. I only got through I last time because of you. Because you were there for every moment. Just please, please wake up. I love you." I say as tears pool in my eyes.

It is silent. So silent. So, so silent.

The only sound in here is the beeping of the machine.

He squeezes my hand.

A tear falls down my cheek.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	54. Waking up

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 54: Waking up

He squeezes my hand.

A tear falls down my cheek.

He just squeezed my hand.

I stand and sit on the edge of the bed, my hand still in his.

"Tobias, please wake up. You just squeezed my hand I know you can do it. Just please, please wake up. I need you. I love you. Just open your eyes, even if it is just for a few seconds. Please. I need to know you're all right. I love you. I love you. I love you." I say, more tears are pouring down my cheeks.

Nothing happens.

He doesn't open his eyes or squeeze my hand.

I must have imagined it.

I sit back in the chair and cry myself to sleep.

…

I am awoken in the morning by someone saying "Mummy!"

I look towards the door and watch as Eve runs over to me and sits in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey sweetie, who brought you here?" I ask.

"Uncle Zekey." She says. That is what she calls Zeke.

"Where is he?" I ask her.

"Oh, he went to café, he waiting for me. But he said I can stay as long as I want." She says.

"Okay." I say, kissing her forehead.

"Has daddy not woke up yet?" She asks sadly as she looks over at Tobias.

"No, not yet sweetie. But he will soon. I promise. He's not going to leave us that easily." I tell her.

"Can you put me on his lap, please?" She asks.

I nod before standing with her in my arms and gently placing her on his lap, being careful to not knock any of the wires. She looks at him carefully, hoping for him to wake up, I sit back in my seat.

"Daddy, please wake up. I need you to help me make mummy feel better. She's been very upset and she's been sick. She cries a lot. I do too. Wake up and we can help her feel better. I love you daddy. Mummy loves you too. We need you. So, wake up." She says as tears fall down her cheeks. I feel tears in my eyes as well but I hold them down. I need to be strong for her at the moment, I know I haven't done a very good job of that recently, but I have to.

She leans her head on his chest and cries into him.

I don't know how long it is before I see it but I watch as Tobias starts moving his hand.

His fingers move first. Then his hand.

Then I watch as he slowly moves his arm so eventually it wraps around our daughter. He moves his other arm slowly as well but soon he is hugging her.

Eve looks up at him shocked, surprised, happy.

"Daddy?" She asks excitedly.

"Tobias?" I say as I sit on the edge of the bed again.

That is when he opens his eyes.

**Hey my little Ravens, how are you?**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	55. Awake

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 55: Awake

That is when he opens his eyes.

"Daddy!" Eve squeals as she wraps her small arms around his neck.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you." Tobias says before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too, daddy." She says, kissing his cheek.

I look at him, shocked. He looks at me with a small smile.

"Eve, sweetie, can you go outside and find Zeke for a bit, I want to talk to your mummy?" He says. She nods and gets off him, running out of the room happily.

I sit on the edge of his bed and wrap my arms around my husband, crying into him.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you weren't going to wake up." I tell him.

"I wouldn't leave you like that Tris. I couldn't. I'm sorry, about Marcus and everything." He says.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." I say.

"I love you, Tris. I love Eve and our baby as well." He says, smiling.

"You know?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, I heard everything that everyone said. As soon as I found out that you were pregnant I tried even harder to wake up, but I couldn't, not until now anyway." He says, placing a hand on my stomach. I place my hand on top of his. "How long was I gone?" He asks.

"Three weeks before you were found. Then you were asleep for two days. So, I am three weeks and two days pregnant." I say, smiling now that I know this baby will know his or hers dad.

"I love you, all of you." He says.

"We love you, too." I reply before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Lay with me." He says when we pull apart.

"Always." I say before lying down next to him, he wraps his arm round me. "Are you in pain?" I ask.

"No, the morphine is doing a good job." He answers.

"Good." I reply.

"Where's Marcus?" He asks.

"He's back in prison, but this time it's a more guarded prison, so he shouldn't get out ever again. He's in there for life now, so we don't have to worry." I tell him.

"I will always worry." He says.

"I know. But we're going to be okay, I promise." I tell him before kissing his cheek.

We continue talking for a while, well, talking and kissing and laughing and hugging. Our friends come, bringing Eve and Ashton with them. We talk and laugh and hug again with them. Then they go home and I stay here, with my husband, my one true love.

"You should get some sleep." I tell him.

"So should you." He says, opening up his arms so I can lay with him again.

And that's what I do. I lay with him and enjoy his warming presence for the first time in weeks. We don't sleep straight away. We talk for about an hour before saying goodnight and falling into peaceful slumbers.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the short chapter, and the wait. I had tons of work to do and stuff.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	56. Going home

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 56: Going home

A week has passed since Tobias woke up. I am four weeks and two days pregnant now. Today he gets to come home. His wounds have been healing nicely and he is able to walk well, as long as he has a little bit of help from someone sometimes. Now, when they take him off the morphine he isn't in as much pain, but they're giving him some painkillers to take home with him.

Eve drew him a picture that said 'get well soon daddy xxx' in blue crayon at the top. Underneath there is a picture of the house and me, her, the baby that is currently growing in my stomach, him, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Ashton, Zeke and Shauna on it.

Will and Christina have moved their wedding so it will be held in four weeks from today. I am going back to work after the wedding as the studio have allowed me to have time off since Tobias went missing and said that I could stay home to look after him for a little while before coming back. I am going on maternity leave when I am thirty six weeks pregnant. Tobias is having another twelve weeks off before going back to work. He then goes on paternity leave when I am thirty eight seven weeks pregnant.

Right now I am helping him get changed into a loose t-shirt and some jogging bottoms, both of which are grey, but he needs to wear comfortable clothes.

"Is Eve at school?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, though neither her nor Ashton went to school whilst you were missing, there were too many news reporters outside the house. Their teachers emailed us their work and we helped them do it. But they went back to school a few days ago." I tell him as I help him slide on a jacket.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"You don't have to be sorry, Tobias, it's not your fault." I tell him before bending over to help him put shoes on.

"Have they found who helped him escape yet?" He asks.

"Nope. Marcus is refusing to tell them anything and their faces were covered so they can't tell using the CCTV footage. Though, I think they've found a way of telling who it was. We'll find out soon if it works." I answer, standing up so I am facing him. I kiss him lightly on the lips and he wraps his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss as he pulls me closer to him. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I hate this place." He says, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply, kissing him again. "Let's go."

I help him stand up and lead him out of the room. Zeke is standing in the waiting room when we get there, holding Tobias' painkillers and things. He comes over to us and helps us out to his car.

We help Tobias into the passenger seat at the front and I sit in the back as Zeke takes his seat in the drivers' seat. He drives us home gently, being careful not to go above the speed limit and not to go in any potholes or anything.

When we arrive back home we help Tobias out of the car and into the house. Everyone else has gone to work so it is empty. Zeke helps Tobias onto the sofa and I go and get some drinks from the kitchen.

When I enter the living room I find Zeke putting a movie on, I put the tray of drinks I am holding on the coffee table and sit next to Tobias. Zeke comes over and sits on the other side of Tobias. We end up watching Fast and Furious, which is actually a good movie.

About halfway through Tobias wraps his arm around me and places his hand on my stomach, I look up at him and see he is smiling, I smile too. Zeke looks at us and smiles, shaking his head.

"You two are too adorable together. It makes me sick." He says.

"You and Shauna are adorable together, too." I tell him.

"Not as adorable as you two are." He says before turning back to the movie.

I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder and watch the rest of the movie, placing my hand over his, over our baby.

At three Zeke leaves to pick up Ashton and Eve from school, leaving Tobias and I alone.

"Tris, I love you, more than anything. I love our children, too." Tobias tells me.

"I love you, too. And so do our children." I tell him.

"I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that Marcus escaped. I'm sorry I almost died. I'm sorry." He says, tears filling his eyes.

"Tobias, it's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry." I tell him.

"I didn't want to leave you." He says as a tear falls down his cheek.

"I know. I know you didn't." I say, wiping the tear away with the pad of my thumb.

"I won't leave you like that ever again." He says. More tears that I wipe away.

"I know you won't." I say.

"I was so scared. Scared that I was going to die. Scared that I wasn't going to be able to see you, or Eve again. Scared that you'd be left alone. Scared that I got you pregnant again, only to leave you like that." He says.

"I know. But it's okay now. You're home. You're safe. I love you." I say.

"I love you, too." He says.

"Why don't I take you upstairs so you can get some sleep?" I suggest. He nods, so I help him up the stairs and into our room, onto our bed. I cover him over with the duvet and kiss his forehead.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" He asks. I hate seeing him like this, all vulnerable and scared. I hate Marcus for doing this to him.

"Always, Tobias." I say before climbing into the bed with him.

He wraps his arm around me and I lean my head gently on his chest. I don't go to sleep until I hear his breaths become more even and relaxed, and I know that he is asleep.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. **

**I will update again as soon as I can. **

**If you have read the book, Fangirl, I have just posted chapter one of my fanfiction for it, would you please go and read it and tell me what you think about it. If you haven't read Fangirl then don't worry about reading it, but if you have it would mean a lot if you read my fanfic and review.**

**Please review!**


	57. Nightmares

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 57: Nightmares

I wake up to the sound of Tobias crying and screaming, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO OF ME!" he is kicking his legs around as well. I sit up and start shaking him awake.

"Tobias, wake up. Tobias!" I say loudly. Trying to get him to wake up.

He jumps awake and looks at me, scared. He wraps his arms around me and cries into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this weak." He says.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault. It's okay to be weak sometimes." I tell him.

It has been five days since he came home and he has had nightmares every night. I am now five weeks pregnant.

I look at the clock and it reads '2:46'.

"Do you wanna try and get some more sleep?" I ask him when he's calmed down.

"I don't think I can." He says.

"Tobias, you have to sleep." I tell him.

"I'm scared." He says. I honestly hate seeing him like this. He's so vulnerable, and scared, and weak. I hate Marcus for doing this to him.

"I know. It's okay, though, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. He can't hurt you anymore, I promise." I say.

"Okay. I'll get some sleep." He says, wrapping his arm around me as tight as he can.

"Goodnight Tobias, I love you." I say.

"I love you, too, Tris. Goodnight." He says before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

I watch him as he sleeps, not being able to sleep myself. I hate seeing him like this. It kills me to see him like this. What sort of a father does this to his only child? Marcus doesn't deserve to be a dad. Marcus doesn't deserve to live. I hope he suffers in that prison, I hope he burns in hell.

I watch him for an hour before gently crawling out of his arms and leaving the room as quietly as I can. I walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen, I decide to make myself a hot chocolate before walking into the living room to see Zeke sitting on the sofa, watching something quietly on TV.

He looks up at me and smiles, I smile back before sitting on the sofa, placing my hot drink on the coffee table and pulling my legs up to my chest.

"How is he?" He asks.

"Scared, vulnerable, terrified of sleeping." I answer. "I hate seeing him like this. It kills me inside. I-I just don't know what to do." A tear falls down my cheek and Zeke embraces me. I cry into him.

"It's going to be okay, Tris. He's going to be okay." He says.

"I don't know how to make him feel better. He's scared that Marcus is going to come back. He's scared whenever we hear a knock on the door. He's scared when he goes to sleep. He's scared of hurting me, Eve and the baby, as well as all of you guys. I don't know what to do, Zeke. I don't know how to make him feel better. I don't know how to make him not scared." I cry.

"I know. We'll figure this out, I promise. He's going to be okay. He's strong, he just needs time." He tells me.

I just nod. Not knowing what to say.

Then an idea comes into my head.

"What if we move away? Away from Marcus, away from the memories, then he won't be as scared." I suggest.

"That's a great idea, but how are we gonna get the money. We only live here because your dad pays for it." He says.

"Damn." I say, I'm definitely not speaking to my dad again either.

"Tris, we'll figure something out, I promise. He'll be okay." He says, reassuring me.

We spend the rest of the night talking quietly, drinking hot chocolate and watching TV.

At five Tobias walks down the stairs and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees me. He comes over and wraps his arms round me, sitting in between Zeke and I.

"Hey, I'm okay, I'm here. You're okay. No one's going to hurt you anymore." I tell him.

He nods into me and kisses the top of my head.

That's when I feel the urge to vomit. I get out of his arms and run into the downstairs toilet, puking into the white contraption. Someone comes in and rubs my back for me, I know it's Tobias because his hand is familiar.

When I'm done I look up at him and smile before flushing the toilet and washing my hands. I see Zeke hand me a glass of water and I take sips out of it.

"Thanks." I say.

He nods and goes back to his spot on the sofa. I walk into the kitchen and put my glass in the dishwasher before turning to see Tobias smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask him.

"You. I love you, Tris, I love Eve, and I love our baby. I'm sorry about the way I have been acting since I came home, I should be strong for you, but instead you have to be strong for me. I'm going to try and change that. You need me, Eve needs me, our baby needs me, but I'm so weak and scared because of something that happened in the past…"

"Tobias, it's not your fault, I understand. Being weak is okay. Being scared is okay."

"Tris, I need to change. I know he's not going to come back. I know he's in a more guarded place now. I know I need to be strong. So I am going to change, so I can be there, properly, for all of you. You need me. So I am going to be there. I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you, too." I say before kissing him, passionately. He kisses me back.

"Guys, please stop with the PDA." Zeke says.

"Why, is it making you sick?" I ask.

"Totally." He says, making gagging noises.

Tobias and I kiss again, just to annoy him.

**Hey Ravens, how are you on this fine day?**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	58. Four weeks later

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 58: Four weeks later

It has been four weeks since Tobias decided he was going to try and change. He has still been getting nightmares, but not as many, maybe three nights a week at the most.

I am nine weeks pregnant and today is the day of our first appointment with the midwife. We're having Linda, like we did when we had Eve.

I am currently getting dressed and ready for the appointment. We don't have to be there for another hour and a half.

I put on a plain grey t-shirt and some light blue leggings before tying my hair into a fishtail braid that comes over my left shoulder. I put on some foundation, eyeliner and mascara before spraying on some of my favourite perfume that Tobias bought me a few weeks ago.

I leave the room and walk downstairs, everyone is in the living room, except from Eve and Ashton. They're at school as it is Monday.

They are all dressed and ready for the day as well. I walk over to the single armchair, which Tobias is sitting on, and I sit on his lap, leaning my right side against his chest so I can see everyone, he wraps his arms around me, protectively.

"So, Tris, are you excited?" Uriah asks.

"Of course I am. I get to see my baby." I reply placing my hand over my stomach.

We continue to talk and laugh until Tobias and I have to leave.

…

We have five minutes until our appointment and we are sitting in two of the chairs in the waiting room, waiting for Linda to come and call us.

She does, five minutes later. We stand and follow her into a room out back, the same room we were in when I was pregnant with Eve.

She smiles and tells us to take a seat, so we do we sit in the two chairs provided for us by her desk. She sits in her chair, still smiling at us.

"I knew I'd see you two again sometime. Anyway, how are you both?" She asks.

"We're good thank you." I answer.

"How's Eve? She must be, what? Five years old?" She asks.

"Yeah, she's great, thanks for asking." I reply.

"Okay, so this is your booking appointment, we need a blood test and I am assuming you will have the same answers as last time, but I will ask you anyway. Let us start with the questions. Do you want us to test for Down syndrome?" She says.

"Yeah, okay." I say.

"You've had one birth before, but have you gotten pregnant and had a miscarriage or abortion since Eve was born?" She asks.

"Nope." I answer.

"Is there a family history of a disease or genetic conditions?"

"Not that we know of."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, I work in a photography studio. But I haven't been to work since I became pregnant due to Tobias being taken and stuff. I am going back to work tomorrow though." I say.

"Okay, just make sure you don't do any heavy lifting and don't do too much work. Do you know when you're going on maternity leave?"

"When I am thirty six weeks pregnant." I answer.

"Okay, but if you think you need to leave earlier than that, tell them and they have to let you go on leave. It's your right as a pregnant woman. Do you drink alcohol?"

"Occasionally, but I don't drink much and I haven't since becoming pregnant."

"Do you smoke?"

"Nope."

"Where do you want to give birth?"

"Here."

"Do you want to attend antenatal classes?"

"Nope."

"How are you planning on feeding your baby?"

"Formula."

"Okay, do either of you have any questions?"

"No, I think we're good." Tobias says after we have looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Okay, we'll do the blood test now and then we'll do the ultrasound." She says.

…

I just had the blood test and am currently laying on the bed, Tobias is in a chair next to it, holding my hand. Linda is setting up the ultrasound machine so I pull my shirt up to my chest and she squirts on the gel when she has set it up.

She places the want on my stomach, where she put the gel and moves it around.

An image of our baby appears on the screen and I look at him or her in awe, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Well, the baby looks perfectly healthy. Have you been taking vitamins and stuff?" She asks.

"Yeah, I started taking them the night we started trying for a baby." I say.

"Okay, well everything is fine. Because you have already had a baby you might start showing a little earlier, so you could start showing anytime from, I'd say, next week up until you're twelve weeks. So I suggest you get some maternity clothes if you haven't got any already." She says.

I nod, still looking at my baby.

"How many pictures do you want?" She asks.

"Two please." I answer.

She presses some buttons on the machine and some pictures come out, she gives them to me and removes the wand from my stomach, causing the image of our baby to disappear from the screen. She wipes the gel off my stomach with some paper towels and I pull down my shirt, looking at Tobias to see that he also has tears in his eyes.

"Your next appointment will be when you are twelve weeks pregnant, so in three weeks. I'll call you with a date and time. You're free to go." She says.

I put the pictures in my bag and we thank her before leaving the room.

"What do you wanna do now?" Tobias asks me, when we get into the car.

"Uh, we could go for lunch and then pick Ashton and Eve up from school." I suggest.

"Okay, text the others and tell them we'll pick the kids up from school. Where do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Nandos!" I exclaim.

"Okay, let's go to Nandos." He says, smiling. I text Marlene telling her we'll pick the children up from school after we have eaten, she texts back saying:

_Thanks. Go and enjoy what you're going to be 'Eaton'!_

I laugh and put my phone in my bag, I turn on the radio and we drive to Nandos, singing along to All of me, by John Legend.

**Hey my little Ravens, how are you all?**

**I will update again as soon as I can. **

**Please review!**


	59. Family

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 59: Family

I am now ten weeks pregnant and I can't help but smile at the little baby bump that is starting to show as I look into the mirror in the en-suite of mine and Tobias' bedroom. I am wearing a black vest and some dark blue leggings, my hair is in a braid.

It is Saturday, none of us go to work on Saturday so we have decided to have a family day, all of us, together.

We have decided to head down to the same beach that Tobias and I went to on our honeymoon and we're staying in a hotel overnight. We're also going to the Aquarium.

I leave the en-suite and grab my baggy, grey jacket off the bed, well, it's actually Tobias' but it's too small for him. I walk downstairs after putting on the jacket and find everyone in the living room, all ready to go. We have food packed for the journey and just to snack out on, we have drinks as well. Tobias is sitting on the single arm chair, on his own, Eve and Ashton are playing with some toys on the floor, and the others are sitting in various places around the room.

I walk over to Tobias and sit on his lap, I place one of his hands on my bump and he looks at it, smiling.

"You're showing." He says, happy.

"Yeah." I reply, smiling at him.

"What was that?" Christina asks.

"She's showing." Tobias says, still smiling an adorably smile. The smile that Eve has inherited from him.

"Oh my God, let me feel." She yells excitedly, running over to me and placing her hands on my stomach. "That's amazing."

"Why don't you get pregnant yourself and then you can feel everything on your own?" I suggest.

She blushes and looks away.

"What? Are you hiding something from us?" I ask her.

"What? No, of course not." She says.

I look over at Will and he is blushing as well.

"Will, what's going on?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He answers.

"I can tell when you're lying, what's going on?" I ask.

Everyone is getting excited by this point, except from the kids, they're still playing, completely oblivious to what is going on.

"Fine, we're trying for a baby, okay." She says, giving in to us.

"This is great. Why didn't you tell us?" Shauna asks.

"Because we didn't want to get your hopes up. We didn't want to tell you and then not get pregnant, or get pregnant tell you and then something happens. Which is why we decided to wait to tell you." She says.

"Hey, we're here for you, you can tell us anything." I tell her.

"We know. We're just scared." She says.

"Well, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. And we're here for you both, no matter what." Marlene says, we all nod.

"Thanks." Will and Chris say at the same time.

"Let's go to the beach!" Uriah exclaims, excitedly.

"Yeah!" We all call out at the same time. We're taking three cars to get there. Tobias and I are taking the kids in Tobias' car. Shauna and Zeke are taking Uriah and Marlene in Zeke's car. Will and Christina are going in Will's car, but they're taking the food and stuff so if we want food we have to text them and they will stop.

We all get in our cars and head to the beach.

…

When we arrive we head straight to the Aquarium. We look around at all the fish and other sea creatures. We go to the shop and buy toys and sweets. Tobias and I buy a stuffed turtle for the baby, because it's adorable. We then head to the arcades and use the machines, and the bowling alley which is in there. We play four games of bowling. I win the first. Uriah wins the second. Christina wins the third. Tobias wins the fourth.

We then head back to the beach and lay down our towels and blankets so we have a spot big enough for all of us. We relax and eat food, talking and laughing about various different things. When we are done eating Uriah throws Marlene over his shoulder and she squeals as he runs with her to the sea. They get in and he puts her down. They start splashing each other with water, laughing and squealing as they do. Zeke does the same with Shauna and Will with Christina. The kids head to the water as well. It's cute to watch. Everyone having a water fight, couples kissing. Everyone laughing and squealing together.

I feel Tobias wrap his arms around me and I lean into him as I watch everyone mess around in the water. I think about how great these people around me are. They're my family and I hope I don't lose any of them for a long, long time.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update as soon as I can. **

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	60. Next appointment

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 60: Next appointment

My bump is getting bigger by the day, it's still small and possibly hard to tell that I'm pregnant if you didn't already know, but it's getting bigger. The morning sickness has stopped, too. I am twelve weeks pregnant and today is the day of our next appointment. I can't wait. I get to see my baby again.

Tobias, Eve and I are sitting at the table by the window in the kitchen, eating toast. It's mine and Tobias' day off work and Eve has a stomach bug so she's having the day off school. Everyone else is at work, or at school in Ashton's case.

"Do we get to see baby today?" Eve asks excitedly.

"Yeah. You feeling okay, sweetie?" I reply.

"No, my belly hurts." She says.

"Do you want some more medicine?" Tobias asks, stroking some hair back behind her ear.

She nods and Tobias stands, walking over to the medicine cupboard. He takes the medicine out and a teaspoon from the cutlery draw before walking back over to us. He gives Eve two teaspoons of the medicine before putting the spoon in the sink and the medicine back into the cupboard.

"Let's go." I say, standing up from my seat and taking Eve's little hand in mine. We all walk out of the house, Tobias locking it behind us, and we get into the car.

…

"Hey Eve, how are you feeling?" Linda asks when she shuts the door to the same room we were in last time after we have entered.

"She has a stomach bug." I tell Linda.

"Oh, well, I hope you feel better soon." She says.

I get on the bed and Tobias sits on the chair next to it, pulling Eve onto his lap and taking my hand in his. I lift up my shirt whilst Linda is sorting out the machine.

When Linda is ready she squirts some gel onto my stomach and places the wand over it, moving it around my bump. Our baby appears on the screen, tears fill my eyes.

"I see you have started to show." She says, smiling.

"Yeah, I started getting a bump like two weeks ago." I tell her, also smiling.

"Is that the baby?" Eve asks, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, that's your little brother or sister." Tobias says, tears start to form in his eyes as well.

"They look small, and weird." Eve says.

"Well, it's because they haven't fully developed yet. But the bigger they get the more they look like a baby." I tell her.

"Oh." She says.

"Well, the baby looks fine, in fact it is perfectly healthy." Linda says.

We finish the scan and Linda prints out some pictures. She tells me that the blood tests they ran last time were good and that nothing weird popped up. Then we leave the room and head back home.

…

It is three o'clock now and Tobias and I are sat in the living room, watching TV, his arms wrapped firmly around me. Eve is in bed, sleeping, she has been since we got home from the appointment.

"What are we going to name him or her?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't know, what names do you like?" I ask him.

"Well, for a girl I like Grace, Lucy, Melissa, Shailene and Sophie." He tells me.

"They're cute." I say.

"For a boy I like Luke, Max, Thomas and Theodore, but Theo for short." He says.

"Nice. I like those too, I like James as well, for a boy, and Peyton for a girl." I tell him.

"Oh, how about Peyton Grace Eaton for a girl, or Melissa Shailene Eaton, because I really like those names. For a boy we could name him Luke Theodore Eaton, or Thomas Luke Eaton." He says.

"Yeah, I really like those names. Whatever names we don't use this time, we'll save them for next time." I tell him.

"Next time?" He says, smiling.

"Yeah, next time." I say, also smiling.

That is when Uriah and Ashton walk through the door.

"Hey guys, where's Eve?" Uriah asks.

"In bed." I tell him.

"Oh, how's she feeling?" He asks as Ashton goes to the play room we made for the kids.

"Her stomach hurts but she hasn't been throwing up as much." Tobias says.

"Good. How was the appointment?" Uriah says, taking a seat on the armchair.

"Great, thanks." I say, handing him an ultrasound picture.

"Aww, so cute." He says, smiling.

We spend the next few hours talking and laughing, waiting for everyone else to come home.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the short chapter. **

**Hope you all had a great Christmas. **

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	61. Gender

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 61: Gender

The next few weeks pass by rather quickly and it isn't long before I am twenty weeks pregnant and it is the day that we will find out the gender of our second child. I am getting bigger and bigger every day and I am currently rather large. I am also craving sex… I'm not even joking.

I walk into the living room to find Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and Will sitting on the sofas, talking about god knows what.

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

"They took the kids to school and are planning on going shopping, for your baby shower, which is going to be next week, we're going tomorrow, at the moment we're only getting things we don't need to know the gender for. We're going to head to work soon." Zeke answers.

"Oh, okay. You ready to go, Tobias?" I ask him.

He nods, smiling, as he stands and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my large waist and kissing me passionately.

"Guys, stop with the PDA." Uriah says.

We pull apart and put on our shoes before leaving the house.

…

Linda is waiting for us when we arrive at the hospital, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Tris and Tobias, come with me." She says and we follow her down the corridor and to our usual room, hand in hand.

When we enter the room I lay on the bed, not needing to be told what to do, Tobias sits in the chair next to the bed, taking my hand in his.

The ultrasound machine is already set up so I lift up my baggy, grey, long-sleeved top so it is just under my chest and showing my bump. Linda squirts some gel onto the bare skin of my stomach and places the wand on it, moving it around slowly.

It isn't long before our baby appears on the screen and tears fill my eyes as I look at my son or daughter.

"Everything looks fine, the baby is perfectly healthy. Do you want to know the gender?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say, unable to say anything else. She moves the wand around some more, trying to find out the gender for us.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." She says, her smile growing bigger as she speaks.

Another girl.

We're having another daughter.

A tear falls down my cheek and I look at Tobias to see that he is also crying, but smiling as well.

I look back at the screen and watch as my new daughter kicks me, I feel it as well, and we all laugh.

"I'll print you off some pictures." She says as she pushes some buttons on the machine and removes the wand from my stomach.

…

After the appointment Tobias and I go and grab something to eat, I'm hungry, we go to Pizza Hut and talk and laugh about having another daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" He asks me, taking my hand in one of his and using his other to stuff pizza in his face.

"Well, we came up with Peyton Grace Eaton, or Melissa Shailene Eaton, what name do you like best?" I question.

"Peyton Grace Eaton." He states.

"Good, because that's the one I like best too. Looks like we're having little Peyton, then." I say, smiling.

"Yeah. I love you, Tris, and Eve, and Peyton, you're my three favourite women." He says, smiling as he leans over the table to kiss me sweetly.

"We love you, too, and you're our favourite man." I tell him.

…

When we arrive home, at four o'clock, we decided to go shopping as well, everyone is sitting in the living room. Looking at us. Waiting for us to tell them the gender.

"So, what's it going to be?" Christina asks.

"A… girl." I say excitedly.

Everyone cheers and comes to embrace us. I see Eve sitting on the sofa still, with Ashton next to her, smiling.

"Guys, I need to breathe." I tell them and they all let go of me. I go and sit on the sofa with my five year old daughter and hold her to me.

"You're going to have a little sister." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks, smiling.

"Yeah." I say, also smiling.

She kisses my stomach.

"Hey, little sis, I'm your big sister, and I am going to love and protect you forever. I will be the best big sister." She says to my belly before kissing it again.

I smile and hear a few 'aww' sounds coming from around the room.

I kiss Eve's head and hold her to me.

After that we just sit and watch films, as well as eating some snacks that Tobias went and got from the kitchen.

We just sit and relax and have a nice afternoon.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I went back to college and had mock exams to revise for, I have three next week, but after Wednesday I don't have to do as much revision.**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	62. Baby shower

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 62: Baby shower

I am now twenty four weeks pregnant. Not much has happened in the last four weeks, everyone else has been busy designing the nursery, not letting me lift a finger as I watch over Ashton and Eve.

Tobias took me out today to get things for the baby, it was strange though, sometimes he would tell me that I couldn't get something, like I picked up a cute teddy bear and he told me we couldn't get it. He didn't say it harshly though, it was sweet, and he was smiling as he said it, he always gave me a kiss after as well.

We open the door to our home and take off our coats and shoes before heading into the living room, which is strangely dark. I turn on the light and hear:

"Surprise!"

I look around and see Eve, Ashton, all of my friends and their families gathered in the room wearing smiles on their faces. There is a banner that reads 'Happy Baby Shower', there are pink, white and purple balloons all over the place, there are streamers, and the dining table has been moved in here and is full of snack foods and a variety of drinks. The coffee table has a huge pile of presents on it as well.

Oh, this is why I couldn't get certain things.

I look at Tobias and see that he is wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, guys, this is amazing!" I say happily.

"Come and open your presents, Tris!" Uriah yells.

I nod and Tobias takes my hand as we go and sit on the large sofa with Eve.

It takes a while to get through all of the presents but we end up with some pretty nice stuff, and all of the things Tobias said no to buying is here as well.

We got things like toys, clothes, teddy bears, bottles, dummies, diapers, formula, blankets, a mobile to go over her crib, and many more things.

"Now, we have to show you the nursery." Christina tells me.

"It's done already?" I ask, they've only been working on it for two weeks.

"Yeah, we finished like three days ago but we thought we'd wait until now to show it to you." She answers, excited.

"Okay." I say, smiling.

Tobias stands and helps me up, we all walk up stairs, me and Tobias leading the way. We decided to have the nursery in the empty room next to our room so we can get to her easier when she's crying, but I'm the only one who hasn't seen it. Eve snuck in the other day with Ashton and saw it until Tobias caught them. She told me it was pretty but that is all she said about it.

Tobias opens the door to the nursery and we step inside. It's dark because the light isn't on but when he flicks the switch the sight takes my breath away.

Out of the four walls two of them are a pale purple colour, the other two are a pale pink. There are stickers of butterflies and ladybugs and flowers and things on the walls. The curtains are white and drape down to the floor gracefully. There is a beautiful white crib in the middle of the room which has a beautiful pink blanket and a pink pillow in it, along with some teddy bears. There is a white wardrobe against the left hand wall and a changing board next to it, also in white. There is a white rocking chair next to the crib and an armchair in the far right corner.

I could say more but I am lost for words.

It's amazing.

"Guys, this is beautiful. Thank you!" I say.

"So, can we know her name yet? We know you guys have thought of one!" Zeke asks hopefully.

"Nope, you have to wait until she is born." I tell him.

They all pout.

"But seriously, thank you. It looks amazing." I say, still a little shocked at how beautiful the room is.

After a little while we go back downstairs and decide to play a child friendly game of truth or dare before watching some movies.

Everyone's family goes at about ten and Tobias and I decide to get Eve to bed before going to bed ourselves. We say goodnight to everyone, get Eve ready, get her in bed, give her a goodnight kiss, leave her room, go into our room, get changed and climb into our bed.

"Goodnight, Tobias, thank you, for today. I love you." I say to my husband.

"Goodnight, Tris, I love you too." He says before kissing me sweetly.

I fall into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my one true love.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been so caught up in college work recently, I have to make a short film for film studies and I have had essays to write. It was my friend's birthday and I spent the night over at hers. I have also been ill. **

**So, I'm going to give you an idea of some of the things you could get if you get me to 400,000 reads on this story before Insurgent comes out.**

**The first thing you could get is a description of book one in the book trilogy I am writing myself. **

**Another things is another Divergent fanfiction, here is the description of that fanfiction:**

**Beatrice Prior watched her family die when she was only five years old, a week later she was adopted by her godmother, Hana Pedrad, and she moved to Dauntless where she became Tris Pedrad, but she never forgot her family and what happened on that fateful night. It will start around when Tobias joins Dauntless and will mostly be in Tris' POV. There will be Fourtris and the other ships that you love dearly. Tris will be 14 when the story starts, Tobias will be 16. What will her life be like? Will there be any wars? Will she have a peaceful life?**

**Get me to 400,000 reads and you might find out. All I can tell you is there will be romance, some comedy, some action and some other stuff. **

**Just so you know, if you do get me to that many reads then I will pick at random what I will give you, it may be more than one thing though, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review! If you want you can tell me which one you would rather get out of these two things if you manage to get me to my number of views. **


	63. Labour pains?

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 63: Labour pains?

I am thirty six weeks pregnant. Today is my first day of maternity leave, Tobias still has to go to work for a week though. He's incredibly worried about leaving me, especially after I went into labour with Eve when he was still at school and I was on maternity leave. He's worried it's going to happen. I really hope it doesn't. Going into labour when you're on your own is scary.

I am sitting on the sofa, everyone else is just leaving. Tobias comes over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Rest. Don't do anything too strenuous. Call me if anything happens." He says, worried.

"Tobias, I'm sure everything will be fine." I tell him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Okay. See you later. Love you."

"Love you, too. Now go."

He nods and leaves the house, after Eve has come up to me and kissed me and her sister goodbye.

I'm still tired so I lay on the sofa and close my eyes, planning to drift into a peaceful sleep.

…

I wake up with a pain in my stomach. I clutch the sofa in my hands, hard, groaning through the pain.

When the pain is gone I sit up and look at the clock to find that I have been sleeping for the last three hours and it is now eleven o'clock. Tobias doesn't get off work until six, tonight.

"Please don't come now. Please. Just wait." I whisper to my unborn child, rubbing my stomach gently.

I decide to go into the kitchen and get a drink of water, I'm thirsty. I also grab myself a packet of crisps because I'm hungry. I go back into the living room and sit in my previous seat on the sofa.

I eat and drink, terrified that in the matter of minutes I will have another contraction and will have to call Tobias and confirm that he had reason to worry.

I do get another contraction, twenty minutes after my first one. A tear falls down my cheek as I squeeze the sofa as hard as I can and cry out in pain. It is definitely worse than the first one.

I need to call Tobias.

This is labour. I know it is. It feels like it did when I was in labour with Eve.

I stand and walk over to the phone on the table by the front door. I pick it up and dial Tobias' number.

It goes to voicemail.

Crap. He has a meeting that will last until two.

No. No. No. No. No.

Why now?

Who can I call?

Christina is with a client now. Will is working on a big case. Marlene is busy on her shift in the hospital. Shauna is on her shift as a police officer. Uriah is busy cooking away in his restaurant. Zeke isn't busy today, well, he is, but he isn't as busy as anyone else is. He's not in a meeting. He's not working on anything big at the moment, at least, I don't think he is. If he was he would have told us.

I dial Zeke's number and put the phone to my ear.

He picks up after three rings.

"Sup Tris?" He asks.

"I think I'm in labour and Tobias is in a meeting, everyone else is busy. I need you to come home right now." I tell him.

"Oh, okay. I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He hangs up and I put the phone back down.

That's when I get another contraction and my waters leak onto the floor below me. I clutch the table so hard that my knuckles turn white, I cry out in pain and more tears slide down my cheeks.

Why now?

I gently lower myself to the floor and rest my back against the hard wall. I just sit there and cry, waiting for Zeke to get here.

…

He arrives twenty minutes later, just as another contraction hits me. He rushes over to me and holds my hand as I cry out in pain.

"It's okay. Just breathe." He tells me.

When the contraction is over he lets go of my hand and shakes it.

"God, I never knew you were so strong." He complains.

"Shut up and go get my bag." I snap.

He nods and stands, starting to run to the utility room but slipping over my waters and landing on his back.

"Ew, what is this wet stuff?" He asks.

"My waters, you idiot." I say, trying not to laugh as he scrambles up as fast as he can with a weird look on his face. "You don't have time to change, go and get my bag."

He starts running to get my bag again and comes back a few minutes later with my bag in his grasp, purposely avoiding the wet patch on the floor. He helps me up and leads me to the car, helping me in and putting my bag in the boot before locking the front door and hurrying into the car, driving me to the hospital.

…

When I am comfortable in the hospital bed, wearing one of the hideous hospital gowns, Zeke starts to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I question.

"I'm going to call Tobias' work place so they can tell him to come here as soon as he is done with the meeting." He answers.

"Okay. Thank you. For being here."

"Don't worry about it." He says before leaving the room.

…

Tobias' POV

I am in this really important, boring meeting. The boss of the firm I work for is talking about one of the major projects we have just been assigned.

One of the receptionists knock on the door and the boss waves them in. She enters and looks around the room, her eyes land on me.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got a call from someone by the name of Zeke Pedrad for Mr Eaton." She says. Shit. Something's wrong.

"What was it about? Was it something important?" The boss asks.

"Yeah, actually. Mr Eaton, your wife is in the hospital, she's in labour. She went into labour at home and tried calling but you were here and so she called Zeke and he took her to the hospital." She says, smiling.

"Go to your wife, Tobias. We'll pick the meeting up when you come back." The boss says.

"Thank you." Is all I say before rushing out of the room, then I rush out of the building. I jump into my car and rush to the hospital.

I'm going to be a dad again soon.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. **

**So, another thing you could get for getting me to 400,000 reads is another fanfic for The Fault In Our Stars. It would be about if Gus and Hazel didn't have cancer and were perfectly normal teenagers, going to the same high school, which is where they meet and fall in love, gradually. Isaac is still their friend and he also doesn't have cancer. **

**Do you want to follow them on their journey through high school and beyond?**

**Then get me to 400,000 reads and you might just be able to.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	64. Peyton is born

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 64: Peyton is born

Tobias rushes into the room just as another contraction racks through my body. He grabs hold of my hand and I squeeze it, along with Zeke's hand which was in my other hand.

When the contraction is over I tell Zeke to leave the room and he does. So it is just Tobias and I.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is one o'clock.

"Why aren't you still in the meeting?" I ask him.

"Well, I was in the meeting but the receptionist came in and told us you were in labour, my boss told me to come, and if he didn't I would have come anyway. We'll pick up the meeting when I get back." He tells me.

I just nod, happy that he's here.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I think that next time I should probably take paternity leave as soon as you start maternity leave, this has happened twice already." He says.

I just laugh, but I nod as well.

I really do not want to go into labour when I'm on my own again.

…

Eight hours later and my beautiful little girl is in my arms, sleeping. I gave birth to her thirty minutes ago but Tobias hasn't gone out and told anyone yet. We just want to be with our Peyton on our own for a little bit.

She has Tobias' hair and nose, but she has my eyes and lips. Unlike Eve who has my hair and nose and Tobias' eyes and lips. She's small, she was born early, but not as early as Eve was, meaning she is bigger than what Eve was when she was born.

"She's beautiful." I say to Tobias as we watch our youngest daughter sleep.

"She's perfect, just like you, and Eve." He replies from his seat next to me. I moved over on the bed so he could sit there. He has an arm around my shoulder and his free hand is resting on the top of Peyton's head, his thumb stroking it gently as she sleeps peacefully. "You did amazingly, just like you did with Eve. I'm so proud of you Tris, I know your mum would be as well."

I was crying out for my mum again, when I was in labour. I still want her and need her here. But I know she's watching me, from wherever she is.

"I know. I know she's watching us. I know she loves us. And I know she's still here, in my heart, and everywhere else."

We sit there in silence for a little while, still watching our newest family member sleep.

"Should I go get the others now?"

"Yeah, but make sure they're quiet, I don't want them to wake her up, she's too peaceful."

He nods and leaves the room after kissing both me and Peyton on our foreheads.

Five minutes later the gang enter the room. Eve runs over to me and hops onto the bed so she is sitting on my legs, looking at her little sister.

"Is this my sister?"

"Yeah, this is your sister."

"What's her name?"

"Peyton Grace Eaton."

I hear some of my family saying 'aww' at that.

We pass Peyton around so that everyone gets a chance to hold her, even Eve and Ashton.

"So, we thought this would be a good enough time to mention this, but, I'm pregnant." Christina says.

"Really?" I ask, happy for them.

Will and Christina nod and we all congratulate them.

"How far along are you?" Marlene questions.

"Twelve weeks, but we didn't want to mention anything just in case something happened." Will replies.

This is life.

Life is amazing.

I'm happy.

Everyone I care about is happy.

That is all that matters.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the end, it will be the epilogue.**

**But I still want you to get me to 400,000 reads.**

**Here is another thing you could get for doing so…**

**Another Divergent fanfiction. **

**It will be about if Tris wasn't dead but people thought she was. It will be primarily set two years after the end of Allegiant. Tris, Uriah, Natalie and Andrew (who are all alive) escape their torture of the Bureau and make it back to Chicago. The first person they go to is Tobias, who is beyond shocked at seeing these people alive when he thought they were dead. He was a broken man when he thought Tris died but he never stopped loving her. He lives in the same apartment he did before the war started. They have all been abused but Tris is in worse shape than all of them. She has had worse torture than all of them. They tell Tobias how they're alive, but not everything that happened to them, and they tell everyone else. Will the Bureau find them? Will there be another war? How will Tris' and Tobias' lives be after two years apart? They both still love each other but they're both broken in their own ways. Will Tris open up to him about everything she has been through the past two years? (Bearing in mind that she has gone through a lot, including loss) What happens if Tobias does find out? Will they ever be happy? Will they get married? Will they have kids? Will they have a normal life? What about everyone else?**

**If you wanna know then get me to 400,000 reads and you may be able to find out. Don't worry, it will be exciting. And emotional. And funny, in some parts. And fluffy. **

**I will update this story as soon as I can, but bear in mind it will be the last chapter.**

**Please review!**


	65. Epilogue - Ten years later

Love at Divergent High

Chapter 65: Epilogue – 10 years later

These past ten years have been amazing. Us girls are all thirty two, the boys are thirty three. Tobias and I have had two more children, both boys. There is Dylan Ryan Eaton, he's eight, and Jordan Aaron Eaton, who's four. Just like Tobias said when Peyton was born we went on leave at the same time so I wouldn't go into labour alone again. Peyton is ten. Eve is fifteen. I am also pregnant again, I'm due in seven weeks. We're having another boy and we're going to name him Joshua Luke Eaton.

Christina and Will named their first child Ashleigh, she's twenty seven weeks younger than Peyton, who is her best friend. They've gone on to have two kids after her, both boys, Luca and Max.

Uriah and Marlene, obviously they have Ashton who is now sixteen (and is dating Eve), but they have gone on to have another child as well. Her name is Raven and she is seven years old. Marlene is also currently pregnant again, but she's only sixteen weeks along.

Zeke and Shauna finally got married. Nine years ago. They have four kids. The oldest is Thomas, he's eight and is best friends with our son Dylan. Two years later they had twins, a boy and a girl, Max and Lucy. Then there is their three year old daughter names Skye.

We don't all live in the same house any more, with all of the kids there isn't enough room. So we all moved out and got our own houses, instead of relying on my dad to pay for a house he doesn't live in. We all live on the same street though, which is great.

We've had so many great times.

Life is amazing and I know it always will be.

Because we'll stick together. Through everything. Like we always have and always will.

We're a family.

**Hey Ravens, I know it was short but this is the end. I haven't decided to end this because I'm not getting the amount of reads I want. I love you guys and the amount of reads this story has is unbelievable. I'm ending this story because all they can really do is have more kids and play more games and go to work. I couldn't really think of anything to make this story more interesting. But don't worry, I will upload more stories for Divergent, and I have the ones I am already writing. I will upload a new story soon, don't worry. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know it's probably not my best piece of work but my writing is getting better the more I write. **

**I will upload one of the stories that I told you about in previous chapters soon. Or both of them. I have already started writing them.**

**Please review!**


End file.
